One Way Ticket To Despair
by IfTimeWasStill
Summary: We woke up on a train. None of us know how we got here, but we're stuck on board and don't know where our destination is. Our conductor seems fairly certain that the train has only one stop, Despair. [SYOC CLOSED]
1. Prologue

**One Way Ticket To Despair**

 **Prologue:**

My eyes flicker open only for me to close them again suddenly. There is a light and it is blinding. What was I thinking, not turning the light off before going to bed? I shield my face with an arm as I open my eyes once again and try to adjust. Eventually, I can move my arm away to reveal an unfamiliar ceiling. How strange. I'll remember it soon enough. I always do. I'm just tired at the moment. My mind is a mess and my thoughts are clouded. It's always like this after a good sleep. It takes me some time for everything to come together. People say my head works a bit like a computer. With processing times like this, they must be thinking of an old tower PC running Windows 98.

Who was it that introduced me to that abomination of an Operating System? Of course, Uncle Shinji. His computer still ran it up until a couple of years ago when he realised that newer models existed.

There we go. My mind's back up and running, remembering the most meaningless things. I can finally take in my surroundings and remember where I am. Sitting up, I register that I'm on a fairly comfortable bed. It's a single bed. I'm on top of the duvet. I'm fully dressed. This definitely isn't right. I never fall asleep like this. I look around. I can't even describe where I am as a room. It's too small for that. It's more like a cupboard of some kind. Only with a bed in it. There's hardly anything in here. Not that much can fit. There is the bed that I'm sat on and less than a metre of floor space between it and the door. There's a bedside table crammed in by the head of the bed with a small lamp resting on it. There's also what appears to be a pair of cupboards above my head. Next to the light on the ceiling is a small black dome. Is that… a CCTV camera?

Why was I sleeping in the view of a security camera? Why was I sleeping the way I was? Why was I sleeping at all? What the Hell was I doing to find myself in a situation like this?

The room is all rather depressing. Everything is grey. And plastic-y. I stand up in what space there is and turn around. That really is it. This is a tiny living space with nothing in it. Except me. And I still can't for the life of me remember why. I want to explore further into my mind for answers when I notice the final thing in here. On the wall between the bed and cupboard is a blind. I didn't see it at first because of that dull, grey and plastic appearance it has. It just blended into the wall.

I reach out and pull it up, hoping the view from the window would remind me of where I am. I am finally greeted by something that doesn't look like it's made of plastic. Sadly, it continues to fit the dull and grey theme. There is no window. Instead, there is what appears to be a sheet of metal bolted to the wall by comically large screws. I pull the blind back down before lifting it up again, hoping that I was seeing things and the window would appear second time round. It does not.

What on Earth is going on?

I slide the blind back down because the metal covering is creeping me out. I try to take a step back, only to realise that there is a wall there. I'm going to have to commit this room to memory so that doesn't happen again. First, I have to go back into my memory and figure out why it isn't already there.

I close my eyes and a new world opens up on the back of my eyelids. I weave my way through the endless maze of everything I have ever known, perfectly organised with every parameter I could want, searching for the most recent thing. There it is. The looming structure of Hope's Peak Academy, the most famous school in all of Japan. Maybe even the entire world. Only the most elite high-schoolers can attend. Of course, I have been personally scouted and invited to study there. I am Izumi Mizushima, I have been given the title of the Ultimate Memory. When it comes to remembering things, no one beats me. So, why can't I, of all people, remember what happened and where I am?

I walked into Hope's Peak for the first time… and now I'm in this horrifically tiny room. That does not add up. There is nothing in between the two incidents. What happened when I stepped into the entrance hall? Did I faint? Was I knocked out by force? Or something more subtle? This is not Hope's Peak. I saw the pictures. I committed them to memory. This is not a dorm room. And I certainly can't imagine this is the nurse's office.

As the name might suggest, Hope's Peak Academy is a paragon of hope. It inspires such hope in almost everyone. The school is for the best of the best and those who graduate are supposedly set for life and guaranteed success in all endeavours. It sounds so ridiculous and elitist, but people can't stop themselves from believing. The youth of Japan is energised by the school's very existence, aspiring to be good enough at what they do to get invited. I will admit that I wasn't as determined as those people. I never realised that I was good at anything or, rather, that remembering things was something that one could be good at. But that influence on the outside world is only the beginning of the hope that Hope's Peak focuses on.

Nothing about the situation I find myself in can inspire hope. It's dull, morale crushing, claustrophobic, isolating… This can't be Hope's Peak Academy. It's impossible. So, where am I?

I spin around on one foot and grab the door handle. To my surprise, and somewhat relief, the door slides open instead of opening into the already cramped room. I step out and let the door slide shut behind me. The claustrophobia is really starting to set in now. I am in a narrow corridor that shares the same dull and grey interior as the room I woke up in. There are more metal plates bolted to the wall. Much like in the previous room, they seem to be where windows should be… This is getting stranger by the minute.

I decide to investigate further. There are more doors. Each one has a device on the wall next to it. Some kind of electronic lock, perhaps? There is another door at the end of the corridor. It is unlike the others, there is no device next to it, nor is there a handle. A small button sits where the handle should be. My curiosity overwhelms me and I push the button. The door opens with a hiss. As does another door just beyond it at the other end of a small tunnel that is no bigger than the doors.

I walk through the doors and everything becomes clear. Well, most of it. Actually, not much. It simply reveals that I am on a train. I have stepped into a typical carriage. A long and narrow room with an aisle running down the middle. Rows of seats are either side of the aisle and there are a handful of tables amongst the seats. The only difference to a normal train being those metal sheets covering all of the windows. That would make where I've just come from a sleeping car. What sort of train is this? Why am I even on a train in the first place?

I then notice that I'm not the only person on this train.

 **Author's Notes: Now irrelevant but preserved for whatever reason:**

 **I am such a hypocrite, criticising people for short prologues and then thinking I could get away with nine hundred words. Anyway, as something, presumably the summary, suggests, this is a SYOC story. I will be accepting fifteen characters for this despair-inducing train journey. One per person unless submissions are low or you can convince me otherwise. I'm picky, so don't count on it. Characters must be sent in via PM, I will not be accepting characters through reviews. I don't care if you don't have an account, sort that out. I would like reviews to be left clear for, surprise surprise, actual reviews, comments and criticisms. I deal out enough of them, it's time you came at me with some. I don't work on first come, first serve. I'd rather wait for you to come up with something good than accept any old rubbish. The character form is below and will also be on my profile due to this copy and pasting business.**

 **Name:** (Also include any nicknames, self-proclaimed or given by other people and how they feel about those names.) (Japanese names only. There may be room for a foreign name, but there must be sufficient explanation as to what they're doing in Japan. Foreign exchange student will not be accepted as a valid reason, too much of a cop out.)

 **Age:** (14-18. Other ages may be accepted if sufficient reasoning provided.)

 **Gender:** (Go nuts. Though I would prefer if there were very few to none non-binary genders. I understand we live in a diverse society but I would rather reflect the ratios more accurately than an entire class of gender fluid pansexuals.)

 **Sexuality:** (Optional and same as above. We're tolerant here but not crazy. Romance isn't planned but might crop up or be hinted at if it works.)

 **Ultimate/SHSL:** (No canon talents or anything I'd consider too close to one. I'm open to a Lucky Student if the character is good enough, but, otherwise, not necessary or disallowed. The sheer number of SYOCs makes originality difficult for talents, but do try or at least come up with something interesting.)

 **Physical Appearance:** (Include hair colour and style, eyes (nothing out of the ordinary), facial features, height, body type, etc.)

 **Clothing:** (Typical outfit, any style preferences and accessories.)

 **Health:** (Overweight, underweight, fine, any disabilities or mental health issues?)

 **Personality:** (Just who is your character?)

 **Speech and Mannerisms:** (How does your character talk and act? Do they have any habits, be it things they do or words they use far too often? You may provide quotes if you think it will help.)

 **Social Interaction:** (How does your character interact with people? Life of the party, hiding in the corner hoping no one notices them, alright in small groups? Do they get on with people easily or make enemies out of everyone?)

 **Backstory:** (What made your character who they are today? Where are they from? Remember, not everyone's childhood is a tragic sob story, but if you insist on it try to make it believable, interesting and unique.)

 **Family and Friends:** (Who are the important people in your character's life?)

 **Treasured Possession:** (Is there an object that your character has with them that they have a significant attachment to? An old family photo, gift from a lover, good luck charm, favourite underwear?)

 **Hobbies and Interests:** (What does your character like doing in their spare time?)

 **Grievances:** (What does your character not like, find annoying or even fear?)

 **Dark Side:** (Everyone has one. This could be a dark secret, bad habit or anything really. Believable and realistic though, not everyone murdered their parents. Some people did though, I'm not ruling anything out until I see it. Doesn't have to be sinister, could be bed wetting.)

 **Ultimate Goal:** (What does your character aspire to achieve in life? What motivates them?)

 **Thoughts on Murder:** (Is murder the most unforgiveable thing or just something that happens all the time on TV? How might your character react to finding a real dead body?)

 **Role in Investigation and Trial:** (What is your character's approach to investigating a murder? How are they going to act in trial? How might their natural approach change if they were the killer or had an attachment to the victim?)

 **Possible Motives:** (Is there anything that could trigger something in your character leading them into despair?)

 **Other:** (Anything else that I haven't asked for that you feel is important.)


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Ah! Just as calculated, someone else has woken up," a feminine voice says.

It takes me a moment to register who started talking. I must still be tired after waking up. The person talking is a girl stood in the middle of the aisle. She is tiny and reminds me of a doll for some reason. She is short and thin, maybe even dangerously so. Her black pinafore, long socks and the shoes with golden buckles shining in the artificial light are probably what remind me of a doll. Her long raven locks are braided and tied with cute white ribbons. The braids sway as she tilts her head slightly, smiling nervously at me.

At this point, I am just stood at the end of the carriage staring at her. I'm very confused by this whole situation. I don't recognise this girl at all and I am very good at remembering faces. Clearly, we have never met before. I really haven't quite grasped any idea of what to say or do in this situation yet. I briefly wonder if she has any idea of what's going on, but what she said perhaps shines doubt on that idea. So, I simply continue to stand there with my mouth hanging open. Probably not the best first impression to be making.

"Honestly," a male voice huffs, "No equations are necessary. It is the simplest of observations that there is sufficient accommodation for sixteen people."

Not far from the girl is a mass of dark grey hair sticking out above a seat. The person's head turns to glance at me through the corner of his eye, revealing the young man's face. I only get a brief glimpse of his pale skin and brown eyes before he slips on a pair of glasses and turns away from me again.

The girl, meanwhile, is scowling. Presumably at the young man's comments. Something about them has angered her. I can see evil in her eyes. Those eyes, as blue as the ice forming around her heart. I sense that she will not forget this soon and is internally plotting the untimely downfall of the well-spoken man.

"Uh, hello," I say awkwardly, hoping to draw the girl's attention before she reveals she's a practitioner of dark magic and dooms us all to a horrible fate, "what's going on here?"

"…I don't know," she says. Her whole demeanour has changed very suddenly. She's gone from herald of the apocalypse to a rather shy looking child. "We woke up on this train and there doesn't seem to be a way off."

No way off? That would be understandable if it were moving, but it's silent. The engines aren't even on. Being at the end of the carriage, I am actually right next to the doors. I go over to one and press the button next to it. Nothing happens. I guess they already tried that.

The young man sighs.

"All methods of disembarking have been disabled. Such actions are futile when traditional means for urgent escape are sealed," he says. I think he's talking about the metal sheets covering the windows. I suppose it makes sense that the doors don't work if an effort has been made to block the windows. I'm suddenly less keen on this man's way of talking. It is one thing to be well-spoken, this is just needless use of words. "Anyone possessing a shred of intellect could surely deduce that."

"Are… are you insulting me?" I ask. His way of using as many words as possible is starting to confuse me.

"Might I enquire as to what the consequences would be if I were?" he responds, looking over the top of his chair back at me.

"Using big words doesn't make you clever," I say. This really isn't the issue I should be focusing on right now, but it is bothering me. This guy has a serious attitude problem it seems.

"A sufficiently accurate comment. The prestigious accolade of Ultimate Brainiac, however…" he says, trailing off and allowing my mind to fill in the rest.

"Ultimate…" I repeat slowly, "So, you're supposed to be attending Hope's Peak Academy too?"

"That is heavily implied, yes," he says. Great, he's a certified smartarse and is using that to demean my entire existence. Just the sort of person I want to be around.

"Same here," the girl says quietly and waves a hand to try and draw attention, "My name is Sakuya Umezawa. I'm the Ultimate Numerologist."

It seems the time for introductions has come. "I am Izumi Mizushima, the Ultimate Memory," I say proudly. The confident smile quickly fades from my face. I've had such pride in saying that in the build up to attending Hope's Peak, but, now that I'm saying it to other Ultimates, it doesn't seem so special. They're just as good at what they do as I am at remembering things. My sense of superiority is crushed now that I am around equals again.

A fancy black cane appears in the aisle as the young man climbs from his seat. The greying hair, walking stick and bent over posture certainly suggest an old man, but his face shows his youth.

"Hakuro Daigo," he says, "I won't be deceptive, I shall merely inform you that making your acquaintances is nothing less than an inconvenience."

The first thing I notice about Hakuro is that he lacks social skills. The second thing I notice about him, now that he is stood up, is his size. He is nothing short of enormous. He is too tall for the train carriage. It is frightening to see such a giant of a man in person. His limbs are so long and are dangling everywhere. It's all a bit unsettling. I think I might run away and scream if I ever see him stood at full height instead of awkwardly trying to fit into the space provided.

His appearance continues the theme of trying to convince everyone that he's really clever. A long white laboratory coat covers his upper body and smart black trousers below. He takes off his glasses and looks me over.

"I assume the Ultimate Memory refers to your ability to recollect past events as you are unlikely to be something that lingers in my subconscious," Hakuro says.

I nod rather reluctantly. Hakuro's attitude is quickly starting to annoy me. Maybe I should have let Sakuya cast him into oblivion after all. Though, admittedly, I don't know how in tune with the dark arts typical numerologists are.

"Do you remember how you got here?" Sakuya asks.

"Sadly not," I say and shake my head, "I remember walking into Hope's Peak and then seemingly passing out. Then I woke up in one of the rooms in that other carriage."

"That's the same as my experience," she says with a nod.

"So, someone specialising in recalling the past can provide no further insight into our situation than us mere mortals," Hakuro says, "How disappointing…"

Hakuro says nothing more and forces his way past me. The cane is more than just for show. He appears to be limping and needs it for support. Sakuya and I watch in silence as the obscenely tall man ducks down even further to fit through the door and leave the carriage.

"It's alright," Sakuya says, "I'm sure your memory is exceptional. There's no way to expect you to remember what happened while you weren't conscious."

I look to Sakuya. I must look visibly distressed to warrant such reassuring comments. It is true, at least. Hakuro has got under my skin. His sense of superiority has trampled mine into the dirt. To degrade the worth of my memories like that feels like an attack on my very person. Without them, I don't really have much else. I'm not really skilled at doing anything like most other Ultimates.

The sooner we find out what's going on and get off this train the better. I want to be away from Hakuro Daigo as soon as I can.

"Still, things are not adding up. I might have to go and do some calculations," Sakuya says.

"What sort of calculations?" I ask. I guess it has something to do with her talent. What exactly is it though? All I can guess is something to do with numbers. I have heard of it though. I close my eyes and open up the world inside my head. I quickly try to shift through words, searching for numerology so that I can remember what it actually is. My eyes snap open again as soon as I find what I'm looking for. Sakuya is staring at me, looking a bit perplexed.

"Why did you…?" she begins to ask, but trails off.

"Sorry, I was searching my memory for numerology. I have to shut the world out to make it easier," I explain. She nods, satisfied with my response. "So, you're a fortune teller that uses numbers?"

"If you like," she says, giggling slightly. I think I might not have grasped the meaning quite right. "I use numbers to explain everything in the universe. And yes, there is a little prediction involved for fun."

"So… can your calculations explain why we're on this train?" I ask.

"I'd like to think so," she says. Then, with a nod, she too leaves the carriage back towards those rooms where we woke up.

I decide to head in the opposite direction and further explore the train. I wonder if there are more people on board. Sakuya and Hakuro clearly seemed to suggest so. Lost in such thoughts, I almost miss someone sat at a table as I walk past. A small girl appears to be playing with a piece of paper. Her short, black hair is a bit of a mess, but the blue ribbon tied into it seems to distract from that. Her clothes seem to be far too big for her. The white hooded jumper looks like it'd even be baggy on me.

She still hasn't noticed that I am standing over her. She is so concentrated on what she is doing. Her hands don't seem to belong. They are so delicate and nimble. She is clearly skilled at whatever it is she is doing. It betrays her dishevelled appearance.

"Uh, excuse me," I say, finally gaining the courage to interrupt her.

"Oh," she says, suddenly looking up at me through half open eyes. Her hands continue to work away. She is continuously folding the piece of paper in her hands. On the surface, the process looks so random, but, having stared long enough, I can tell there is some method to it. "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know what's going on here?" I ask. It's a pretty vague question and I don't really expect her to have an answer, but it would be good to find out if her experience was the same as mine. Despite being in the same carriage, I think she's completely oblivious to what has just transpired with Sakuya and Hakuro.

"No," she says and returns her gaze to the paper, "I must have nodded off. That happens."

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" I ask. I get the impression she's not that interested in conversation. I might be wrong. It's just hard to tell.

"Not at all," she says.

She nods her head in the direction of the chair opposite her. I guess I was wrong. I take the offer and sit down facing her.

"I'm Izumi Mizushima," I say. I choose introductions as the next part of our conversation. Though I am growing more curious about what she's doing with every fold.

"Hello Izumi," she says. She then pauses for a moment. "Yui Yukihira… Ultimate Origami Artist."

Of course, origami. With so much stored away inside my head, such simple things slip my mind far too easily. Yui suddenly yawns very loudly and leans back in her chair. Her creation rests neatly on the table between us. It is nothing short of incredible. She has perfectly crafted a pair of glasses from paper.

"Amazing…" I say, feeling a little lost for words.

Yui carefully picks up the origami glasses and slips them onto her face. They fit her perfectly. They are also surprisingly sturdy and stay in place. She does look a bit silly in them though. She just smiles.

"How do I look?" she asks.

"Lovely," I say.

We both burst into a fit of giggling at the same time. I feel completely at ease. This strange situation with finding ourselves stuck on a train seems a million miles away. I might have to keep close to Yui if she can cheer me up like this with a simple bit of paper.

"At least someone on this train is cheerful," a familiar voice says.

I look up to see a tall young man with his arms folded. He wears a black shirt unbuttoned to reveal a white top underneath. His sleeves are rolled up to reveal some tanned muscles and a tattoo on his wrist which is obscured by the position of his arms. My eyes catch sight of his face and I internally scream in delight. Smooth white hair and the most amazing blue eyes complimenting an already attractive face.

I am in love. He's even more perfect in person.

"Keigo Ichinose…" I say dreamily as he looks down on us with a smile. In the corner of my eye, I see that Yui looks significantly less interested. In fact, she looks like she might fall asleep at any moment.

"And who might you be?" Keigo asks, looking at me specifically.

He's talking to me.

"I-Izumi Mizushima," I say nervously. I can feel my cheeks practically burning at this point. "W-will you m-marry me?"

"Nice to meet you Izumi," Keigo says and laughs awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, "If I said yes to everyone who asked me that, I wouldn't have the time to spend with any of you."

"I-I'm so sorry!" I say desperately. It occurs to me how much of a fool I'm making of myself. I finally get to meet the Ultimate Vlogger, and my crush, Keigo Ichinose and I completely embarrass myself. Yui looks across the table at me and I suddenly want the ground to swallow me up, realising that there were more witnesses to my actions than just Keigo.

"Hey, it's alright, don't get so worked up," he says, "Don't be worried by how you act. I'm not judging you. In fact, I'm always pleased to meet a fan."

"You're always so caring…" I say. I can't control myself. I am such a big fan. I have watched every single one of his videos on the internet and he's turning out to be just as great in real life. He truly is inspirational. I was so excited when he posted an update video revealing he had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. I knew it would be my chance to meet him in person.

To my surprise, the next thing Keigo does is reach into his pocket. From it he pulls out a small electronic tablet-like device. He taps the screen and looks at it for a moment. Then he looks back to me.

"So, you're the Ultimate Memory? I'm sure you create lots of happy memories for people, I'd be honoured if you could do the same for me," he says with a smile. It seems obvious that he's joking about what my talent is, but he still sounds genuine in what he says.

"Huh? What is that?" I ask, pointing at the device he's holding. I finally manage to say something that wasn't dictated by my devout adoration.

"I'm not quite sure," he says, "I found it in the drawer of the table in the room I woke up in. It seems to update with information on people every time I meet someone. Take a look."

He hands me the device and I look at the screen. Sure enough, there is a profile page of myself. A picture of me I don't remember ever having taken. My Ultimate talent. My date of birth. My height, weight and chest measurements amongst other things… That's a bit too personal for my liking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Keigo says to Yui.

"Oh, Yui Yukihira," she says.

Keigo gestures for me to put the device down on the table so we can all see. I do so as the screen changes. A new profile loads up. This time for Yui. Her hair is neater in the photo and I can tell it's supposed to be a bob cut, though a bit still sticks up at the top.

"What a strange device," Yui says, "Does it do anything else?"

"I don't know, I haven't figured out how to really use it yet," Keigo admits. If any of us can figure it out, it'll be him though. He has to use all sorts of fancy programs to get his videos up to scratch, so it shouldn't be too difficult for him.

It seems odd that only Keigo has such a device. I wonder if there was one in my room. I didn't think to look in the drawer. Or the cupboards, actually. I'll have to go back and check at some point. Actually, I should do that now. I need to get away from Keigo. I feel like, if I stay around him much longer, I'll start clinging to him and won't be able to let go. I've embarrassed myself enough already.

"I'm going to see if there's one of those in the room I woke up in," I say as I get to my feet.

"That sounds like a good idea," Keigo says. He takes the device and returns it to his pocket. "It would be strange if I was the only person to have one. Though far from the strangest part of all this."

Before we can have another repeat of the conversation about how we have no idea what's going on, I turn around and start running down the aisle. My mind is filled with daydreams about Keigo. I am so distracted by those thoughts that I manage to run into someone, knocking us both to the floor.

 **Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who has sent in characters. I believe I have responded to everyone who has contacted me. If I have somehow missed you, let me know and I'll get back to you. So far, I have accepted 11 characters, leaving 4 places remaining. All 4 of these slots are for male characters. Should these spaces not be filled by the time I have completed the next chapter, then I will open submissions up to people who have already had characters accepted.**

 **For reference, the talents already accepted as as follows: Cosplayer, Brainiac, Gardener, Vlogger, Numerologist, Mortician, Secretary, Origami Artist, Pianist, Fisherwoman, Phantom.**


	3. Chapter 1-2

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 2:**

I grab onto the arm of a chair next to me for support and slowly drag myself up. The person I ran into was another girl. She lies on her back and rubs her face where I seemingly head-butted her. She looks a bit pale. I don't know if that's how she normally looks or if it's a result of our collision. I hold out a hand to help her up and she just stares at it.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I plead for forgiveness.

"You… you can see me?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah…" I say a little hesitantly. Now it's my turn to do the confused staring. That definitely seems like an odd thing to say. There have been some odd quirks to the people I've met so far today, but this is a new one. Is she ok? Of course I can see her. She's not even the smallest person I've met today. That award goes to Yui.

Without warning, the girl grabs hold of my hand and hauls herself to her feet. Almost pulling me over in the process. It doesn't end there, however, as she throws herself at me and embraces me in a hug. I am whipped in the face by her hair quite suddenly. Only adding to my shock at the situation.

"Nice to… meet you too…" I say awkwardly.

This doesn't seem to call an end to the hug, so I have to start gasping for air. If it appears she's choking me, she might stop. This does the trick and she does indeed let go. She steps back and her brown hair falls back into place. She quickly adjusts her turquoise shawl too. That got quite messed up in our coming together as well.

"Sorry, it's just so nice to meet someone who can actually see me," she says, "I got a bit carried away."

"Why can people not see you?" I ask, "I don't get it, you seem perfectly normal to me."

"My name's Chouko Natakami. Hope's Peak Academy invited me as the Ultimate Phantom," she says. Phantom? What kind of talent is that? Did I just run into a ghost? "I seem to be completely invisible to most people and those that do notice seem to forget about me…"

"You don't have to worry about that," I say with a smile, "I remember everything."

"Really?" she asks. Her brown eyes light up with such hope at my words.

"Yeah, I'm not the Ultimate Memory for nothing," I say, "I'm Izumi Mizushima, by the way."

"You're an Ultimate too?" Chouko asks.

"Yeah, seems to be the case with everyone I've spoken to so far. We were all going to Hope's Peak and ended up here," I explain. Chouko simply nods. Yet another one. How many more students are there on this train? Is everyone on board meant to be at Hope's Peak? More importantly, why are we all here?

"I see. I haven't been able to talk to anyone else, no one else has noticed that I exist," she says. She sounds upset by it. I'm not surprised, really. It must be pretty tough to go through life without anyone even acknowledging you exist.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it," I say, thinking back to how Keigo might deal with this situation, "Someone important must have noticed you for you to get invited to Hope's Peak, right?"

"I guess…" she says. She doesn't sound too convinced. I can't imagine what she must go through. "I'm going to explore some more."

With that, she steps around me and is gone. She sounded pretty down, but gave the impression that she wanted to be alone. I decide to leave her to it. I was in the middle of doing something anyway.

I continue along the aisle and make my way back into the other carriage. Now a little more cautious about running into other people. Having figured out that I'm on a train and that all of my fellow passengers are, seemingly, my fellow classmates at Hope's Peak Academy makes this carriage that much more eerie. From the sounds of it, each door contains a bedroom similar to the one I woke up in. I stop and look at a door and the electronic device on the wall next to it. There is a small screen on it and some kind of scanner. The name Yui Yukihira scrolls across the screen. This is Yui's room? More importantly, the rooms have been assigned to us… Are we really supposed to be here? I'd ask where the train is supposed to be taking us that's so far away that we would need rooms to sleep in, but it isn't even moving.

And still, I can't remember ever getting on the train… Gaps in my memory are never a good sign.

I move along the narrow corridor to the next room. I know this is the one I woke up in. Sure enough, my name scrolls across the screen next to the door. I slide the door open and step inside. Nothing's changed. I don't know why I expected something to be different though. Perhaps I thought someone could have come in. Whatever my thought process, this is apparently now my room. I take the chance to commit it to memory properly. I want to memorise it all. If I do, should the need arise, I can return to this room whenever I want by visualising it. I turn around and scan my eyes over every detail. Then, I close my eyes and my mind absorbs the information. It's like saving a document on a computer. I guess people are right about that comparison.

Back to the matter at hand. That device Keigo had. He said it was in the drawer of the bedside table. Of course he would be attentive enough to check things like that. I am beginning to get distracted by how perfect he is again. I have to snap out of it. I quickly crouch down and open the drawer beneath the table. There it is. The small tablet device lies inside the drawer. I pick it up to reveal a few other bits in the drawer. A pen and a notepad. Things like that. Ordinary things you might find in a normal student's bedroom. I turn the device on and the first thing that comes up is my name. I guess that means it's mine. Next are the profiles of all the people I have met so far. Just like with the one Keigo has.

I turn the device off and stuff it into my jacket pocket. There's nothing I want to do with it at the moment. I just wanted to know if I had one too. I would assume it means everybody has one. My attention turns to the cupboards above my bed. I reach up and open one of them. It is full of clothes. My clothes. Well, the outfit I'm wearing right now, at least. Several clean versions of it neatly folded up. There are even a couple of spare pairs of boots next to the clothes.

Everything seems to be set up for me to be staying in this room and on this train for a while.

I need to find out what exactly is going on and I bet I'm not the only one thinking this. The best place I can think of that might hold answers is the cabin at the front of the train. That's where the driver is supposed to be.

I step out of my room and am instantly greeted by another new face. A boy with deep blue eyes and well-groomed blonde hair. He looks at me and smiles. Then, he plucks the black fedora from his head and bows before me.

"Ah, I have been freed from the depths of despair that these darkened corridors led me down by a beacon of pure radiance!" he declares as he rights his posture again, "Your face illuminates this carriage like a beautiful sunrise!"

I freeze. This is an unexpected development. He saw me for a split second before he began to spout, what I assume are, chat up lines. As for that last comment, I don't think I've ever seen a sunrise that is bright pink with embarrassment.

"Please tell me your name so that I may know that it is your beauty that the wind whispers about," he says and carefully places the fedora back atop his head.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I ask, hoping to get some answers instead of more compliments that just make me feel uncomfortable.

"Of course, how rude of me!" he says, "I am Ayato Masahiro, the Ultimate Playboy!"

Ultimate… Playboy? I'm guessing that means he does this to all the girls. I should have known. I'm not really that special, am I?

"Uh, ok, I'm Izumi Mizushima, the Ultimate Memory," I say.

"Ah, Izumi, your title is well deserved! Your beauty will stay long in my memory!" he says. Seriously, why are all the boys going down that route when they hear my title? With each line he pulls, his arms seem to wave about flamboyantly as though he were performing in an overly dramatic show. There really isn't much room for that in here.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I only have eyes for one man and it is not you."

I begin to space out as my mind starts to think about Keigo. I am quickly drawn out of those thoughts by Ayato's reaction. He holds out a fist and a passionate anger appears on his face.

"And who might he be that he can steal your affection away from me?" Ayato asks, "I highly doubt he is deserving of your love! I'm sure he lacks the true talents to treat a girl right."

"How _dare_ you talk about Keigo like that?" I snap at him, "He's special and means more to me than any amount of flirting ever could!"

I don't realise that I have shouted at Ayato with tears streaming down my face until I have turned to run away from him. He calls after me, but I ignore him. I want away from him now. I quickly press the button to the next carriage and jump into the tunnel between the two. I let the doors close either side of me to hide myself away for a short time. I have to wipe away the tears and recompose myself. I shouldn't be losing it like that, but it was hard not to. Keigo is special to me. Even if he doesn't really know who I am. It is more than just a teenage crush. Everything he stands for means so much.

I wipe my eyes with a sleeve and take some deep breaths. Ignore Ayato. Focus on figuring out what's going on. I have to find my way to the front of the train. I press a button to open the doors again and take a look back into the carriage I just came from. A sign next to the door that I hadn't previously taken much notice of indicates that it is Coach D. Making sure the doors don't close on me, I go back through the tunnel to the carriage full of seats. I spot the equivalent sign in this carriage. Coach C. I'm heading in the right direction. At least, I assume Coach A is the front of the train.

I pass by Yui as I make my way through the train. She is still sat in the same place and appears to be asleep. I decide to leave her to it and head into the next carriage. It is different to the previous two and appears to be a buffet car. This end of the carriage is filled with tables and chairs. Beyond them is a counter. Shelves behind the counter are stacked with drinks, sandwiches and other kinds of snacks. There is also a door to a room within the carriage with a 'Staff Only' sign hanging on it. The menu at the end of the counter suggests that it is a kitchen.

As my eyes scan the carriage, my attention is drawn back to the counter when I hear a thumping sound. A tall man with messy hair, dyed purple, and several visible piercings slams his fists on the counter. He looks simply enraged. His fists are covered in bandages, yet he has no problems smashing them on the hard surface. I think this might be someone I need to stay away from.

"What the Hell kind of buffet car is this if there isn't any service?" he shouts.

"Dude, it's probably closed, give it up already," a girl next to the angry-looking man scoffs. She must be brave or stupid. Either way, she looks pretty relaxed about the situation, leaning with her back to the counter. She, too, looks like it might be worth avoiding her. Denim shorts and jacket, along with the broken heart symbol on her top. She's going for some kind of bad girl image. I think? Something definitely gives away that she's not so rough though. A charm hanging around her neck. It is shaped like some kind of musical note. I don't know enough about music to know what kind, let alone what it means. Whatever it is, it isn't the sort of thing someone who wants to appear tough would let dangle around their neck.

"I suggest you exercise caution around those two," a monotone voice says, apparently to me.

The owner of the voice is a girl wearing a long silver coat. Her salmon-coloured hair is quite long, covering parts of her face and resting on her shoulders. She stares at me with distant brown eyes as though I weren't even there.

"Yeah, first impressions gave away that much," I say. I feel a little awkward talking about other people like this. Especially since we're in the same room as them. The girl is probably aware of this judging by her hushed tone.

"He is Hanbei Wakuri," she says, "He is known for his gardening, but is also said to be part of the mafia. Rumours say not to get on his bad side, lest you wish to become mulch for his plants."

I look over the girl's shoulder at Hanbei. He seems to be scolding the other girl for some reason. I can't really see him as a gardener, but the intimidating appearance might suit a mafia thug.

"Meanwhile, she is Miki Hinamori," the girl continues, "In comparison, she is merely a prodigal pianist. However, as you saw, she is not the friendliest of musicians."

"And you?" I ask. After revealing other people's life stories, I half expect her to be completely private about her own and not even reveal her name.

"I am Nami Karoshi, the Ultimate Mortician," she says simply. I suddenly feel incredibly guilty. Knowing what she does, I can only sympathise with her. Her blank stare seems to take on a whole new meaning now. Does she look so lost because of trauma caused by working with dead bodies?

"Are you alright?" I ask suddenly. Her revelation has made what seemed like an odd demeanour take on a harrowing meaning. I am genuinely concerned for her welfare now.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" she says. Still, that plain monotone voice. It doesn't sound right. It even sounds a bit forced as though she were holding back.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry, I just thought you looked… Never mind," I say, quickly giving up. I don't want to start digging a hole for myself here. Especially not in the presence of someone who puts people in holes every day.

"Do not fuss over me," she says, "Are you alright? You appear to have been crying."

"Yeah, fine," I say, instinctively reaching up to try and wipe away the evidence. I didn't think about my makeup, it's probably a disaster.

Nami reaches into one of her jacket pockets and pulls out a tissue. She pulls my hand away and starts to wipe around my eyes and cheeks. After a couple of small dabs with the tissue, she pulls it away from my face and cracks a small smile. "Much better," she says and puts the tissue into my hands.

"Thank you," I say and pocket the tissue in case I need it later.

"Hey," Miki calls over to us, "Who's the new dude?"

Dude…? I look at her for a moment before remembering to introduce myself. "Uh, Izumi Mizushima, Ultimate Memory," I say awkwardly. I'm becoming less and less enthusiastic about my introduction with everyone I meet. They all seem to be eclipsing my talent.

"Memory? So, you're not actually skilled at anything, right?" Miki asks. That hurts.

"It sounds like she won that lottery for the Lucky Student, but is embarrassed about it so made something up," Hanbei says coldly. Miki laughs at this. Why are they suddenly ganging up on me like this? We've only just met. Nami says nothing. I don't think she wants to be part of this confrontation, which is completely understandable.

"Why don't we test her?" Miki says and then looks at me again, "If your memory really is worthy of being an Ultimate, how did we get here?"

"How should I know? I was out like the rest of you," I say. Again, people seem to have unrealistic expectations of me. It doesn't really make a lot of sense.

"Anyway, to the issue at hand," Hanbei says, "Have either of you seen any staff on this train yet?"

Nami shakes her head.

"No, but I was heading towards the front of the train to find the driver," I say.

"Not the worst idea," Hanbei says. He looks at me for a moment and then points a thumb in the direction of the next carriage. "Go on then, get to it."

I am not going to argue with someone who is apparently a member of the mafia. I do as I'm told and walk through the buffet car. I feel incredibly uneasy as I walk past Hanbei and Miki. They don't jump out and attack though. I am able to reach the end of the carriage and open the door to Coach A. Time to find out what's going on here.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you again for all the submissions. I now have a complete cast which I will now reveal along with giving credits to their creators and somewhat spoiling who will be introduced in the next chapter, but ok.**

 **1\. Izumi Mizushima - Ultimate Memory - IfTimeWasStill**

 **2\. Sakuya Umezawa - Ultimate Numerologst - Gazooki**

 **3\. Nami Karoshi - Ultimate Mortician - fandomhospitalizedpatient**

 **4\. Ayaka Goto - Ultimate Secretar - TrouserQueen**

 **5\. Yui Yukihira - Ultimate Origami Artist - ApexUtopia**

 **6\. Miki Hinamori - Ultimate Pianist - SoManyOCs**

 **7\. Shiki Rei - Ultimate Fisherwoman - CaptainQuackin**

 **8\. Chouko Natakami - Ultimate Phantom - Genie of the Fourth Wall**

 **9\. Akari Suzuki - Ultimate Cosplayer - HeroinOfDarkness**

 **10\. Hakuro Daigo - Ultimate Brainiac - mpjindustries**

 **11\. Hanbei Wakuri - Ultimate Gardener - Goldenyellowrabbit**

 **12\. Keigo Ichinose - Ultimate Vlogger - Karanveerd**

 **13\. Ayato Masahiro - Ultimate Playboy - ComplicatedMystery**

 **14\. Axel Wakahisa - Ultimate Liar - Shaggy Rower**

 **15\. Koji Datsuki - Ultimate Knight - Gazooki**

 **16\. Yuuhei Kazama - Ultimate Kyudoka - ComplicatedMystery**


	4. Chapter 1-3

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 3:**

Coach A appears to be fairly similar to Coach C. It is filled with rows of seats and tables between them. However, it seems to be a generally nicer place. Despite the continued presence of the metal sheets bolted to where the windows are supposed to be. The key differences seem to be headrests on the chairs and lamps on the tables. A quick glance around reveals that this is the First Class carriage. I don't quite understand how this is worth the extra cost.

Ticket prices aren't what I need to be focusing on. I don't think I even paid to be on this train.

At the far end of the carriage is what I've been looking for. Another door. This being Coach A means that it should lead to where the train's driver is. In front of the door is a rather large looking man. He would be one of the tallest people I'd ever met had I not recently encountered Hakuro. He also has broad shoulders that give him an imposing appearance. He could probably handle himself in a fight. In fact, he intends to. Based on the scabbard hanging from his belt, at least.

I inspect his appearance more as I walk down the aisle towards him. He stares back at me through gaps in his sand-coloured hair. He wears a red cloak over an old and scruffy tunic. His attire reminds me of generic characters from Western-inspired fantasy. His arms remain folded the entire time and his expression does not change.

"None shall pass," he says as I come to a stop a short distance from him.

"What?" I ask in bemusement.

"None shall pass," he says again.

"Why not? I need to find the driver…" I begin.

"None shall pass," he says yet again.

"No, I'm sorry, I need to get through so I can find out what's going on here," I say.

"Then you shall die," he says and pulls a wooden sword from his scabbard.

"What the…?" I gasp. My words catch in my throat and I stumble backwards. I grab onto a chair to support myself as the man holds his sword at arm's length, pointing it directly at my neck.

"Sorry, I love the Black Knight sketch," he says and lowers his sword, "I would never raise my blade to a maiden unless she were to be proven a witch."

I don't respond. How can I? This man's actions are nothing short of baffling. If I knew what this 'Black Knight sketch' was, then maybe I'd understand. As it is, it's nothing I've ever heard of. I elect to stay where I am, out of range of that sword. Even if it is made of wood.

"Fear not, milady, for I am Lancelot of the Knights of Valour, bearer of the Ultimate Knight title and I am your humble servant," he says proudly. He kneels before me, propping himself up with his sword. This, somehow, managed to get even weirder.

His claim is questionable at best, so I decide to consult that tablet device I found in my room. Just like when Yui and I introduced ourselves to Keigo, a profile has appeared on the screen. To my surprise, it does indeed say that he is the Ultimate Knight.

"It says here that your name is Koji Datsuke," I say and point to the profile.

"What manner of treachery is this?" he cries out and gets to his feet. He stares at the device in my hand as though I were presenting him with an alien monster.

"Uh… I don't know," I say.

"Fair maiden, do not be taken in by such lies, I am Lancelot!" he declares.

"Right, ok," I say. I don't want him to continually spout this nonsense until I accept it, so I'll just play along for now.

"And what name might I know you by, maiden?" Lancelot asks.

You can stop calling me 'maiden' for a start. "Izumi Mizushima," I say.

"Ah, Miss Mizushima, I am now in your service. No more do you have to fear for your life as I will guard it as if it were my own," Lancelot declares. Every word that comes out of his mouth is loud and ridiculous. If anything, I think I need a knight in shining armour to protect me from him.

"That's nice and all…" I say. I must admit that I am a bit flustered by all this attention. First Ayato and now Lancelot. "…but could you tell me why you're blocking my way?"

"Of course!" he says, "It's locked."

"Locked?" I repeat.

"Yes milady, I too came this way in search of answers, but this is as far as we can go," he says.

"I see, so you don't know what we're doing here either?" I ask for confirmation. I should have expected as much. His initial actions must have been some kind of joke.

"Alas, it is true," he sighs. He hangs his head in shame. "I apologise that I can't be of more use to you, milady."

"Heh," a voice behind me says, "Ain't it obvious, boss?"

I turn around to see another tall man with tanned skin and spiky black hair. He smirks at me and his eyes look me over from top to bottom.

"You know something?" I ask, my voice filled with hope. Finally, someone who seems to have some information. I am so desperate to find out more.

"Of course, we're trapped in the most confined living space for one reason only. To fall in love. We are the world's hope, after all. Our only means of escape is to find true love so that we may lead to the next generation of hope!" the man declares. He then stretches out an arm and points directly at me. "And you are the target that I have chosen! You will not be able to resist the charms of the Ultimate Handsome Devil!"

I am taken aback yet again. What is it about me that men on this train seem so into? As for that Ultimate title, all I can think is 'not another one'. I look over him. He does have an athletic build and shows it off with his tank top and sleeveless, fur-lined jacket. There's a tattoo of what appears to be a crocodile's head on his shoulder. As for his face, maybe the title isn't as ridiculous as it sounds… Still, it depends on who's judging.

"And what business do you have approaching this fair maiden?" Lancelot asks, gripping his sword and standing just behind me.

"I am Axel Wakahisa and I think this chick's cute, what's it to ya?" the man says.

"I have sworn to protect her," Lancelot says and moves to stand between Axel and myself, "If you wish to approach her then you must prove your worth."

This seems to be going in a worrying direction. I really shouldn't have men fighting over me. I'm not attractive in any way… Lancelot raises his sword. I'm not really sure Axel has actually done much wrong by flirting, but it seems like, if this goes any further, he could get seriously hurt.

"Hey, boss, cool it," Axel says and holds up his hands, "I was just messing."

The cheeky grin on his face isn't going to get him off lightly. Lancelot grips his sword tighter and surges forward. However, the wooden blade never makes contact with Axel. Lancelot stumbles forward, wide eyed. He doesn't know what just happened. His sword lies on the floor just behind him. Next to it is an arrow.

"Cease this at once!"

Everyone's attention turns to the far end of the carriage. A sharp-looking man wearing traditional clothing stands there holding out a sleek black bow. The bow is massive and the obvious source of where the arrow came from. That was an amazing shot to disarm Lancelot without him even realising it.

"Cheers mate," Axel says sheepishly.

"You are welcome," the man says and bows. His voice is so quiet and respectful after his assertive introduction.

"How dare you defend this fiend?" Lancelot shouts, "Have you no sense of justice?"

"I would rather see you fight with honour," the man says, "I shall not stand by as you attack an unarmed man."

"Who would dare to question the honour of a Knight of Valour?" Lancelot asks.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yuuhei Kazama, the Ultimate Kyudoka," the man says.

"Ah, a martial artist, should've known," Lancelot says.

That explains a great deal. Yuuhei's traditional garbs definitely fit the image of one trained in martial arts. It is rare to see those sorts of outfits otherwise in modern Japan. As for his art, I remember hearing about Kyudo at high school. The Eastern style of archery. Looking at Yuuhei fills me with such regret. He is a reminder of a traditional Japanese way of life. I have grown up with a much more Western-influenced lifestyle. I start to feel as though I have betrayed the culture of my country. I wonder if Lancelot can see this too. He definitely has been influenced by Western ways. Even if a little differently. The name he goes by is English. Alone that is enough to see the influence on him.

"How might I address you three?" Yuuhei asks.

"Lancelot. Knight of Valour, Ultimate Knight and sworn protector of Miss Mizushima!" Lancelot says proudly.

I try to hide my face with my hands, but there is no escaping it. Lancelot isn't going to stop this.

"Uh, hey, I'm Axel," Axel says. It seems to be a bit awkward for him. He's stuck in the middle of the most bizarre confrontation I've ever seen.

"Izumi Mizushima," I say, slowly retreating the hands from my face.

"A pleasure to meet you all," Yuuhei says. I find that debatable after accusing Lancelot of having no honour.

"Oh, we're doing introductions now, are we?" someone else says, "I might as well join in then."

As it turns out, there was someone else in the carriage the entire time. A rather tall girl climbs out of a chair somewhere in the middle of the carriage. She has brown hair tied up in an exceptionally long ponytail and matching coloured glasses. The rest of her appearance gives away her main interest and presumably her Ultimate talent. She wears a sleeveless green jacket covered in pockets and fishing lures and carries a large fishing pole in one hand.

"Shiki Rei, Ultimate Fisherwoman," she says. Called it.

There is an awkward moment of silence in the carriage as we all look each other over. We have all introduced ourselves. Where do we go from here? We are in such an odd situation. We can't exactly just jump into casual chat. There is something more going on here. I try to articulate a way of making this the topic of discussion when someone beats me to it.

"A train full of Ultimates. What exactly are we doing here?" Shiki says, "What was it you said, Axel, dear?"

Our attention turns to Axel. He seems surprised by being called 'dear', but still has a smirk on his face. I think he likes being the centre of attention.

"Yeah, we're stuck in here until we all fall in love, right. You know, we're supposed to be symbols of hope, so if we all get together, our kids'll be even more hope-filled," he says.

I don't really like that idea. I'm really not prepared to be thinking about becoming a mother yet. Nor do I like the idea of having to choose someone from the people on this train. Obviously, my first choice would be Keigo, but I don't know if I could ever win him over…

"I see…" Shiki says cautiously. I think she's having similar thoughts to me. "How do you know this when seemingly no one else does?"

"Well, you know, it's obvious. Load of cute chicks and eligible guys trapped together, what else could it mean?" Axel says.

I decide to bring out that tablet device again. It really is sounding like he might just be a pervert. I want to know if he really is the Ultimate Handsome Devil. And, if so, why would Hope's Peak Academy have both that and the Ultimate Playboy. The profiles of the people I've met since Lancelot come up and I take a closer look at one in particular.

"Axel Wakahisa, Ultimate Liar…" I read out.

Axel looks like my words were a bullet through the heart. The game is up. Lancelot is snickering beside me while Yuuhei looks at Axel with disgust. I look back at the profile and start wondering how much of the detail provided is actually true. If he's the Ultimate Liar, maybe he managed to trick whoever put together these profiles. The name seems to me to be the most obvious potential lie.

"That's a relief," Shiki says.

"Yeah, you got me," Axel says, "I was lying. It wasn't a guess, I'm actually in on it, that's why I know."

"I'm not sure what to believe," Shiki says.

"Nothing," Yuuhei says, "This man has no honour if he can so freely deceive people in such an environment. This is a time for unity and transparency."

"You're right," Shiki says, "I think we should try and gather everyone together to figure out what's going on."

Nothing can prepare me for what happens next. An electronic bell rings through the carriage and speakers all around us flare into life.

"Ahem. Testing, testing," a voice says over the speaker. It is unlike anything I've heard before. It is high-pitched and sounds childlike and playful. And yet… it sounds more sinister than anything I've ever heard before. "Attention! Could all passengers make their way to the Standard Class seating located in Coach C. The conductor is about to pass through the train to check your tickets!"

The announcement cuts off after that. We are plunged into silence once again. Only this time there is a visible anxiety on people's faces. Shiki seems the most affected. She stares off into space and starts fiddling with her fishing pole.

"How convenient," Lancelot says, breaking our silence suddenly.

"What do we do?" Axel asks.

"We should go," Shiki says. I can tell that she's putting a brave face on now. She suggested that everyone gathers together and, now that opportunity has been afforded to us, she has to follow through with it.

"We don't have tickets though, do we?" I ask.

"Maybe we'll get thrown off, then," Lancelot says, "I wouldn't mind that."

Yuuhei turns and leaves the carriage without hearing or saying another word. Lancelot and Axel follow behind shortly after. I am left alone with Shiki. I can't seem to find the courage to move. That announcement was so creepy. It has shaken me to the core. It isn't helped by how well timed it was after Shiki's suggestion.

"You're scared, aren't you dear?" she asks.

"Well, yeah," I say, "This whole thing's just…"

"I understand," she says, "We should still go, though. You don't have to worry, we're all here with you."

She's right. I'm not the only one going through this. I think everyone must be a bit shaken by the turn of events, but have ways of hiding it. Shiki offers me a hand and leads me out of the carriage.

We return to Coach B where two people are waiting for us. One of them is Nami. The other is a girl I don't recognise. She is quite short with porcelain-like skin and mahogany coloured hair in a pigtail. She is dressed relatively normally in a typical school uniform; a navy blazer and skirt, a white shirt and a cute red ribbon. I also notice a golden pin, shaped like an apple, on her blazer. She smiles at me when she notices my approach.

"How did your search go?" Nami asks.

"Not well," I say, "we can't go any further forward than the next carriage."

"I understand, did you hear the announcement?" she asks.

"Yeah, we're heading there now," Shiki says.

"We will join you," Nami says, "Akari here was just looking for some food."

"Hi," Akari says with a wave, "I'm Akari Suzuki, the Ultimate Cosplayer! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey, I'm Izumi," I say. I can't help but smile back at her. Akari's smile has brightened things up. Our situation still nags away at the back of my mind, though, and I know we'll have to go through to the next carriage soon. She seems to be even happier at the sight of my smile. I'm impressed that she can remain so upbeat. It's reassuring to have people like her and Yui who can fill me with such happiness with just a look.

"Ok, let's go Izumi," she says.

As Akari turns around to lead us out of the carriage, I notice her hair again. The style seems familiar. Despite being a different colour, it reminds me of one of my favourite anime. It's the same style as Ranma Saotome. I wonder if that's intentional. She is a cosplayer, after all. My mind quickly drifts away and I quietly chuckle to myself, "Heh, pandas." Another smile appears on my face as I start remembering the antics of Genma.

"You recognised it!" Akari says gleefully as she turns back to face me. I guess I was right.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a fan," I say.

"Who's your favourite character, I could do a cosplay for you," she says.

I think for a moment. It's a bit sudden to try and think of a favourite character, but the decision isn't difficult. "Got to love Ryoga," I say.

"Yep yep! Ryoga it is!" she says and skips off into the next carriage.

I follow her into Coach C. It is a lot busier than before. Everyone seems to be gathering in here as the announcement told them to. A few people, Hakuro and Hanbei most notably, look like they'd rather not be here. Chances are that curiosity got the better of them. A couple of people are talking to each other and making introductions.

There is only one face I can see that I don't recognise. A mature looking girl with blonde hair tied up in a bun wearing a smart black vest over a white blouse. I approach her as she leans over someone on a seat.

"Miss Yukihira, it is time to wake up," she says as she gently rocks Yui.

"Ah," Yui says and lets out a yawn that is surprisingly loud for someone so small, "Thank you Ayaka. What's happening?"

"It appears we may be about to find out what's going on," the girl, Ayaka, says.

Yui just blinks at the girl. I notice that she is still wearing the origami glasses she made. They somehow managed to stay on her face while she slept. She then notices me standing next to them.

"Hello Izumi," she says.

"Hey Yui, good sleep?" I ask. Yui nods and the glasses fall off her face and onto the table in front of her. So much for those.

"Oh, hello, are you a friend of Miss Yukihira?" Ayaka asks me directly.

"Yeah, I'm Izumi Mizushima, Ultimate Memory," I say.

"A pleasure to meet you," she says, "I am Ayaka Goto. I was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Secretary. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Ayaka holds out a hand in greeting. I am about to take it and respond when something changes. I can't say another word. A cold shiver runs up my spine. I freeze in place. The source of the chill is the same voice as the announcement. This time, it sounds like it's in the room. I think… it's laughing.

"Puhuhuhuhu!"

 **Author's Notes: Ok, so there was a gap between this and the last chapter, but I'm sure you can forgive me since some people never get this far with their stories. I was busy. Might as well be a bit of a warning that updates might not be the most regular thing. I'd rather do them right than just throw them at you as soon as I can. If I can get a chapter done quickly though, it will be up when it's done. Anyway, introductions are done, some more detailed than others, admittedly, and now it's time for Mr Monokuma's Train Journey of Despair to begin!**


	5. Chapter 1-4

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Is everyone here? Good! Then let's begin!" that cheery yet sinister voice says.

Everyone turns to look for the source of it. Most people are standing, while others sit in seats and lean out into the aisle for a good look. Our gazes all fix on the same spot at one end of the carriage. There's nothing there. We know that's where the voice is coming from, but there's no one there. Nobody moves or says anything.

Suddenly, there is a burst of movement. Something jumps out from behind a chair and stands in the middle of the aisle. That's precisely it. Something, not someone. It looks like some kind of stuffed toy. A bear, specifically. It stands at only a couple of feet tall. But it's standing on its own nonetheless.

"Teddy!" Yui says. She sounds rather blissfully ignorant as she reaches out as though wanting to hug it.

This is no ordinary teddy bear. It is horrifying. The stuff of nightmares. It's like… two completely different bears stitched together. Perfectly down the middle. One side seems like a fairly normal white teddy bear. The other side is a teddy bear from the depths of the Underworld. As black as night with razor sharp teeth and a jagged red eye that pierces everything its gaze falls upon.

"I'm not a teddy bear," it says. It talks. It definitely talks. The mouth moved and everything. It was the same voice as before. Could this bear really have made the announcement?

"Wh-what are you?" Akari asks it. I think that's the question on everyone's minds. She's the only one confident enough to ask it. Even then, she stuttered.

"I am Monokuma!" the bear declares.

"It… talks?" Chouko asks. No one seems to notice her though.

"What the fuck is this?" Miki cries out. Yeah, that pretty much sums up what everyone's thinking too.

"Now, now, is that any way to address your Headmaster?" the bear, Monokuma, asks.

"I repeat, what the fuck is this?" Miki asks again.

"Headmaster…?" Shiki repeats. She's toying with the idea, but I don't think she likes or understands it.

"Hey, is no one going to point out this fucking teddy bear is talking?" Hanbei shouts.

"I did…" Chouko says meekly. Again, no one seems to notice. I look over to her and her head drops to look at the floor.

"I already told you, I'm not a teddy bear," Monokuma says. He, or at least I assume it's a 'he', sounds annoyed despite that constantly cheery and childlike voice he has. "I am Monokuma and I am your Headmaster. As well as this train's conductor. And a few other roles, but we'll get to those when they actually matter."

I'm struggling to take this all in and Monokuma, whatever it is, is now adding more ridiculous things for me to try and comprehend. This talking bear claims to be the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Not only that, but it also claims to be the conductor. That announcement said he was coming to check our tickets.

"Honestly," Hakuro sighs and reclines in his chair, "Cease this worthless commotion. There is a perfectly rational explanation. It is a child's plaything operated remotely by someone else on this train who is communicating with us through it using a voice synthesiser to disguise their identity."

That sounds… reasonable. It doesn't really change how freaked out the rest of us are, though.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Monokuma asks. The irritation in his voice is growing. "I'm not a teddy bear or any other kind of toy. I am Monokuma!"

Monokuma lurches forward, throwing its arms in the air and opening its mouth wide open. Those jagged teeth are terrifying and what lies beyond them looks like an endless void.

"Everyone stop," Keigo says assertively, drawing all attention to him. I am definitely pleased to be looking at his beautiful face rather than Monokuma. "We need to be sensible about this and say nothing more to anger… Monokuma…"

"You believe this shit?" Hanbei asks.

"I don't know," Keigo says and shakes his head, "What I do know is that we should try not to get on the wrong side of Monokuma and listen to what it has to say. Then we can make our own judgements from there."

Keigo is so wise. He's stepped forward to act as a leader and keep us all in check. Who knows what Monokuma could have done had people continued as they were. People start turning back to Monokuma, eying the bear with caution.

"He's right, you should listen to me," Monokuma says, "Now then, good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Monokuma-sensei," Yuuhei says and bows briefly.

And our attention has left Monokuma yet again. Yuuhei just accepted this bear as our Headmaster and started to treat it with respect.

"Monokuma-sensei? I like the sound of that. The rest of you should start calling me that!" Monokuma says.

"No way!" Miki protests.

"Anyway, since you're all so anxious to know, I'll tell you all why you're on this train," Monokuma begins. Finally, this whole thing's going to be cleared up. Hopefully. "As students of Hope's Peak Academy, you represent the hope of the world. Such hope needs a lot of special attention. As such, we're going on a very special journey together!"

"See, this is exactly what I told you," Axel says proudly. He is stood next to Shiki who shudders at the thought of what Axel had said earlier. I pray that he was in fact lying.

"Now, the journey we're going on is going to be a very looooong one," Monokuma says, drawing out the word 'long' for extra emphasis, "So, you're going to be living on this train together in harmony! Isn't that exciting?"

"What kind of journey is this?" Ayaka asks.

"Yes, where are we going that would require long term living arrangements?" Sakuya asks, "Do we have an estimated time of arrival?"

Monokuma puts a paw to its mouth and hums. It seems like he's pondering something. I don't like it. Whatever is going on in that bear's head can't be good. I don't know why, exactly, but I have a horrible feeling of dread.

"The journey will last… your entire lives!" Monokuma says, "Right up until the day you die!"

I think my heart stops briefly. I clutch my chest with a hand. What is this pain I'm feeling? My body has reacted to Monokuma's words before I can even put them together and determine a meaning from them. I don't understand. Has Monokuma just told us that we will live on this train until we die? I can't take it. I want to scream. I want to get out of here. I want to…

Something grabs my free hand and I am dragged from my thoughts. Nami is holding onto me. At first, I think she is scared. But she is talking to me. I can't make out what she's saying though. It sounds reassuring. She's trying to calm me down. I think. There is so much noise around me. I can't make any of it out. I guess people are reacting in different, louder ways. Nami is urging me to do something. I don't know what. My mind won't register it. I can't take anything in. My thoughts are screaming.

"Be gone, foul demon!" the shout of Lancelot rips through the air and frees me from my internal chaos.

Nami and I are bundled over onto some seats as Lancelot charges past us. He is holding his sword out, ready to strike. I can't see what happens next from where I am. The carriage is filled with gasps.

"Now, now, there is no need for that," Monokuma says.

Lancelot merely grunts in response. Nami climbs off me and I can adjust myself to see through the gap between the seats. Lancelot is stood with his sword sticking through Monokuma. Monokuma seems totally unfazed by it, simply shaking his head in a rather disappointed manner.

"What foul sorcery is this?" Lancelot asks.

Slowly, I get up properly for a better view. Monokuma just looks down at the sword piercing through his stomach. He grabs the wooden blade with his paw and yanks it out, smacking Lancelot in the face in the process. Incredibly, the hit knocks Lancelot over onto his back. Not only that, but there is no sign Monokuma had ever been stabbed. Monokuma is quite simply impossible.

"No attacking the Headmaster!" Monokuma shouts and picks up Lancelot's sword. The sight of Monokuma raising the weapon just makes things even more ridiculous. It is as long as he is tall.

Lancelot definitely looks like he's been put in his place. He doesn't move. He just stares at Monokuma in horror. Much like the rest of us.

"Kids these days, bringing offensive weapons to school," Monokuma says, shaking his head, "This is Japan, not America!"

If a wooden sword is considered an offensive weapon, I dare not think what Yuuhei's bow and arrow are in the hands of someone who knows how to use them. I'm surprised no one brings that up. Actually, no one says anything. Monokuma has asserted his authority. I, and presumably everyone else too, doubt that a bear could ever be a Headmaster. Sadly, from where we are, we have little choice but to accept it for now.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Monokuma says, slapping the sword on the ground to make sure he has our attention. A needless act. None of us can look away. As much as I would like to. "You will spend the rest of your lives on this train. But don't worry, you don't have to concern yourselves with that filthy outside world ever again. You're completely cut off!"

"You can't do that!" Miki cries out.

"He already has," Hakuro says simply and nods to the metal sheets covering the windows.

"Bingo!" Monokuma says. His voice is filled with a sickening glee. He is enjoying this far too much.

"I want out now!" Ayato shouts, "We have people we care about outside!"

"Are the girls in here not enough for you?" Miki asks, seemingly mocking the Ultimate Playboy.

"No! No, you're all great and I look forward to finding out just how great you all are, if you know what I mean," he says defensively, "Just, you know, family… and stuff."

The first part of Ayato's comments are completely ignored and lots of people start to nod in agreement. I notice that Sakuya grips onto a locket attached to the choker around her neck before quietly nodding in agreement with everyone else.

"Yeah, and I can't stay in here. I have plants I need to look after and I don't see how you expect me to grow any in here!" Hanbei says passionately. I can't tell whether or not I'm surprised by that. It seems to be a mix of both. Surprise that he actually cares about someone or something. But I'm not surprised that it's not people he cares about.

"Well…" Monokuma begins. It sounds like he's internally debating whether or not to say what's on his mind. It's quite incredible. Whatever Monokuma is… it's amazing. He can be read much like a person can, but he's a bear… And not even a real bear. "There is one way of getting off this train."

Those are the words we all want to hear. There is a sudden rush of hope. The prospect of freedom is there. No. Something in the back of my mind hits me. There has to be more to it. Why would Monokuma go through all the trouble of trapping us here and telling us that we're here for the rest of our lives if there's a simple way out?

"Might I ask what this way is?" Ayaka asks. I look at the secretary. She hasn't said much and hasn't spoken out of turn. When she has spoken, it seems to be a question that everyone is thinking.

"You may!" Monokuma says, "I call it the Graduation Rule!"

"Graduation Rule?" Yuuhei asks, "How, might I ask, do we graduate school while on a train? Will we be receiving lessons while on board?"

"Oh no, it's much simpler than that," Monokuma says, "All you have to do is… murder someone."

"Murder…" someone says. I don't know who. I don't care. I just hear the word and my mind starts to collapse.

"That's right! If you want to disembark the train, all you have to do is kill one of your fellow classmates!"

Everything stops and falls silent for a moment. I don't know if that's what actually happened or not. My senses just completely shut down. I don't know how long actually passes. All my emotions and thoughts just pile up until I can't contain them any longer.

I scream.

I don't know how long I scream for, but I have to stop eventually. My body can't take it. I breathe heavily and grab onto something for support. It could be a chair or a shoulder. It doesn't matter. I'm completely losing it. Some kind of fucked up bear has trapped me on a train. A tightly enclosed space filled with people I barely know. The only way out is to commit murder. I'm never going to make it out of here alive. I will never see anyone I care about ever again. No. I can't think like that. There has to be another way. I can't die in here. I won't. I need to get out!

My heart is racing. It might just burst out of my chest if it goes any faster. I think I'm sweating. I am digging my fingers into whatever I'm gripping like a wild animal's claws into fresh meat.

"Izumi!" a voice cries out.

I spin around suddenly to face the owner of the voice. There is just a single thought in my head. Kill. I don't know how I'll kill. I just have to. I prepare to pounce at my victim, whoever it is. That's when my brain starts to register my senses again. Stunning blue eyes stare at me with worry. Keigo…

"Izumi, calm down!" he pleads.

I collapse to my knees. I stay there, kneeling at Keigo's feet, and stare up at him. I almost did it. I snapped and in a moment of madness, I almost tried to kill Keigo. He looks down at me. He's not angry with me. He looks worried and sorrowful. I don't deserve his pity. I'm not good enough for him. I can't even bring myself to look at him now, so I start to stare at the floor. The horrible, dull floor. Pathetic, meaningless. Just like me. Monokuma broke me so easily…

"Puhuhuhuhu!"

Monokuma's laugh. It's chilling.

"I'm tingling all over," Monokuma says, "It's so delightful to see someone give in to despair so easily. And here I was thinking that you guys were the hope of the world…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hanbei shouts.

I can't think. I don't want to think. I never want to think again. I know the truth of what has happened to me here. This moment will stay in my memory forever. It will never leave. I will be constantly reminded of this. I will remember the emotions and the pain. I will feel guilt over it. This moment might just kill me. Monokuma has destroyed me with such little effort.

"You can't do this to us!" Keigo shouts, "You can't make us kill each other! Murder is completely unforgivable! You'll pay for this, you monster!"

Keigo is so passionate in his words. But they won't rouse me from my state. Why? Monokuma knows why.

"Oh really?" Monokuma asks, "I'm not the one you shouldn't be forgiving. I'm not the one who thought about killing you."

Bang on the money. _I_ thought about it.

"No, it's not her fault!" Shiki steps in, "You forced her into it."

"Did I?" Monokuma asks, "I simply stated the facts. She was the one who was desperate to graduate."

"I doubt that she would be in such a state had you not trapped us here," Nami says.

Why are they all jumping to my defence? I did nothing to deserve their sympathy. I did the exact opposite.

"I trapped you? But did you not all attend Hope's Peak Academy of your own free will?" Monokuma asks.

"Does this look like Hope's Peak to you? We're on a fucking train!" Miki snaps.

"But this is part of your school life," Monokuma says, "If you don't like it, you can always try to graduate."

Graduate. He keeps saying that like it's nothing. It's murder. How can he be so relaxed about that prospect? It's driven me to collapse. What sort of monster is behind all of this?

"Wh-why are you doing all this to us? What do you want from us?" Akari asks. She has been so quiet, but again plucks up enough courage to confront Monokuma.

"That's easy," Monokuma replies, "Just one little thing. Despair."

Despair. That is a very good way of summarising what I am going through right now. I am giving Monokuma what he wants. But I don't have the strength to fight it. I am nothing. Like the specks of dirt on the floor that I have condemned myself to look at.

"Now then, about your life on board this train…" Monokuma begins. I don't understand it. How can he change the subject so easily? Monokuma's ability to jump from one twisted thing to another terrifies me. "There's one very important thing you should all have. Your official school handbook!"

"School handbook?" Sakuya asks.

"Yep! Each of you have an e-handbook, a handy digital guide to your new lives," Monokuma says.

"You mean this?" Keigo asks. I'm still not looking, but I assume he's pulled out that tablet device he found in his room.

"That's the one! What a good little student to be already using it without being told to," Monokuma says wistfully.

So that's what that thing is. It's our e-handbook. I don't quite know what an e-handbook is, but it sounds important and I imagine we're going to get more of an explanation very soon.

"When you first turn it on, it'll display your name. Make sure you always have the right one as it's very important," Monokuma says.

"You already said that, what's so important about it anyway?" Miki asks. She sounds incredibly irritated. She is losing patience with Monokuma and I'm guessing she isn't the only one. I, on the other hand, have already given up. I'm too emotionally drained to waste energy on hating that damned bear. There's no point fighting it. We're doomed.

"Well, if you actually bothered to pick yours up when you left your room, you might have some idea," Monokuma says. Miki growls in response, prompting a strange giggle from Monokuma. "It's more than just a notebook. It's also the key to your bedrooms and the bathrooms. It also has all the school regulations which will also apply to our little journey. So, you should brush up on them. You wouldn't want to get punished, would you?"

No one responds.

"Anyway, I've talked enough. While I do like hearing my own voice, it'd be unfair if I didn't let you guys settle down and start killing each other," Monokuma says, "Buh-bye!"

The carriage falls silent. I assume Monokuma is gone. That isn't enough to lift me from the floor. I can't face any of the others. They're not dispersing though. Why would they? We all need to take in what's just happened. I don't want to though. I don't want to think about anything Monokuma has said. I don't want to be set off again. I'm scared. What if I lose control again?

"It's all true, isn't it?" Akari says, breaking the silence.

"No," Yui says, she sounds terrified. If I could bring myself to look at her, I imagine she would be shaking. "It can't be."

"Miss Yukihira…" Ayaka says, but she stops. I think she's struggling with what to say.

"What just happened?" Axel asks.

"You might find it beneficial to appoint a portion of your consciousness to acknowledging events transpiring around you," Hakuro says bluntly. Or as blunt as he can be.

"What we have is a simple, yet seemingly impossible decision," Yuuhei says.

"Live here together forever. Or kill and try to escape," Nami says.

"But…" Yui says, "Why would anyone want to kill?"

"Ignorant child," Hakuro says, "'Why' should not even need to be brought under consideration."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Sakuya says, "What we need to calculate is if someone is thinking about Monokuma's offer."

"Again. No equations necessary. Graduation is at the forefront of Miss Mizushima's attention," Hakuro says.

I say nothing. I continue to not move. I know they are all staring at me. Judging me. I can feel it. The weight of their gazes is heavy on my back. Why did he have to bring it up again? I'm trying not to think about it. I'm weak. I'm still thinking about it. I can't deny that. I want out. I can't take it and if I have a choice, I'd like to kill Hakuro Daigo in order to get out of here.

 **Author's Notes: Despair. That's all.**

 **And yes, as was noted last chapter, I'm working with the official translation opposed to the fan translation. I've played the official version first hand so felt more immersed in it and I much prefer it overall. I find Monokuma that much more sinister and interesting when he isn't going around calling the group "bastards", it's too obvious that he's "evil", I prefer more subtle methods. On which note, apologies on the language hitting you like a truck in this chapter, but I imagine you all expected it sooner or later.**


	6. Chapter 1-5

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 5:**

"What do we do with her?" Miki asks, finally breaking the silence.

I am still in the room. I can hear you, Miki. No. Go ahead. How I feel doesn't matter. Do what you will with me. I deserve it.

"What we do is stop persecuting her," Keigo says, "No one has died. Until then, she is a victim along with the rest of us."

"We still can't trust her," Axel says.

"Look who's talking," Keigo says angrily, "The Ultimate Liar is in no position to comment on trustworthiness. How did you even get accepted into Hope's Peak Academy? What about lying inspires hope?"

What is Keigo doing? I've never heard him like this. He's famous and people easily become jealous, so he gets a lot of hate on the internet. Yet, he deals with it spectacularly. He's never spoken down on someone like this in any of his videos or his social media posts. Is this who he really can be? Is what I see in his videos a lie? Or is he starting to snap too?

"In case you hadn't noticed, Izumi is suffering. The last thing she needs is all of you treating her like dirt. If that happens, then we might actually have a murder on our hands," he says, "Izumi, please, listen to me. You've seen my videos, you know that I only want to help. I'm ready to listen to what you have to say and we can get through this."

It's true. This is how he really is. The outburst was out of character. He always wants to help. He always says that he knows what it's like to have problems. It's horrible. It's lonely. He doesn't want people to suffer such loneliness. He inspires such confidence in people. In me. Slowly, I raise my head and he's crouching in front of me with a hand held out.

"There we go," he says.

I place my hand in his and his fingers wrap around it. His grip is strong. He rises to his feet and pulls me up with him. It takes all of my strength just to stand on my feet. I thought I would be swooning and drowning in thoughts of how wonderful Keigo is, but I'm not. I can't seem to feel any emotion at the moment. Apart from one. Despair. No, there's a second feeling. Hope. Hope that maybe Keigo really can help me through this. That is what helped me rise up and take is hand. I have to latch onto that hope. We all do. If we don't, it won't be long until one of us has a proper go at Monokuma's Graduation Rule and someone winds up dead.

"You're right," Shiki says, "We need to stick together."

"Still, we should think about having someone keep an eye on Miss Mizushima," Yuuhei says.

"It's fine," I say. I can't face any of them and I must sound so miserable. "If it makes you feel safer…"

"It would also serve to protect you," Yuuhei says. Protect me…? Why?

"It would be my honour to guard you, milady!" Lancelot says, "I have already sworn to protect you, so it is but my humble duty."

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Shiki says, "If we all work together, I'm sure we can find a way out of here without having to kill anyone!"

Hakuro scoffs. I guess he doesn't quite share the enthusiasm. I'm struggling too, but at least I'm trying. No doubt that he'll say something soon enough to rain on this parade of hope. Surprisingly, he keeps his mouth shut.

"If we're going to work as a team, then we need to be organised," Keigo says, "We also need to know what we're up against."

"What we are up against? Do you perhaps mean Monokuma's regulations?" Nami asks thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he suggested we'd get punished if we broke one. It's in our best interests to find out what they are so we don't accidentally end up getting punished," Keigo says.

"I guess," Lancelot says awkwardly, "I'm not overly keen to find out what he means by punishment."

That is a good point. He probably got off lightly after attacking Monokuma before. Our apparent Headmaster doesn't seem like the kind of person, er, bear to be so lenient in future. He wants us to kill each other, no doubt he'll take any opportunity he'll get to give the body count a boost.

Keigo takes out his e-handbook again and boots it up. I look around to see everyone staring at him expectantly. Even Hakuro, strangely, is eying us warily. I turn back as Keigo taps the screen and begins to scan his eyes over what comes up.

"The first rule says… You will live a communal life together and leaving the train is strictly prohibited," Keigo reads aloud.

"The escape we're planning is against the rules, huh? What a surprise," Miki says sarcastically, "Are we suddenly gonna sit here and accept it now?"

No one answers her. I think people take it as a joke, just without the laughter. I imagine that Monokuma would struggle to catch us if we did get off the train. If the train were to start moving, though, leaving the train would become suicide. We have to find a way out before that happens. I should probably mention that.

"Monokuma said that we're going on a special journey," I say quietly. My confidence is completely gone. I can feel the weight of people's gazes again. They don't trust me, still. "Wouldn't that imply we're going somewhere? The train's not moving at the moment…"

"You are as smart as you are beautiful!" Ayato declares out of the blue, "And that memory of yours has come in useful picking out such a small detail! If we were to set off on this journey, then leaving would be even more difficult!"

It's nice to be complimented, but it's hard to believe that he's not just flirting. It's done the job though. Everyone seems to be realising the consequences of the train moving and the potentially imminent threat we face.

"If we're on limited time, then let's move on. The next rule says that night time is from ten p.m. to seven a.m. and certain areas will be off limits at night," Keigo says, "It doesn't say which areas though."

With all the windows blocked off, we can't see when it gets dark outside. We could easily lose track of time in here. I don't wear a watch. I don't know why. I could do with one now, though. I remember there being digital clocks above the doors at each end of the carriage. So, I check one. It's not long after ten in the morning. We still have quite some time until night… Wait. It wasn't long before nine that I entered Hope's Peak. Little over an hour to get to this point? That can't be right. It must have been around an hour since I woke up. It doesn't add up. It would've taken a long time to actually get me onto a train. There isn't a railway particularly close to Hope's Peak. I was also incredibly groggy when I woke up. Could I have been out for an entire day?

I don't want to be interrupting and bringing things up every time Keigo reads out a rule. Especially if we have a limited time until the trains starts moving.

"The third rule says that we are free to explore the train at our discretion," Keigo continues. It's not really much of a rule… "Ah, it looks like Koji got lucky. Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited. The same goes for the surveillance cameras."

It takes a moment to take the next rule in. Partly because I am distracted by Keigo mentioning Koji. I was so caught up in playing along by calling him Lancelot that the name Koji Datsuki got pushed to the back of my mind. The mention of the surveillance cameras strikes me as odd. Monokuma, or whoever's controlling him, must be watching us through them. It's actually hard to notice that they're there. They are small domes on the ceiling and perfectly normal to see on a train. The reminder that we are being watched is unsettling though.

We wait for Keigo to read the next rule out to us, but he stays silent. He stares at the screen. Is he rereading it to make sure he understands it? Then I realise what it could be about. Keigo looks up from the screen and his face confirms it. I seize up. I don't want to hear about it again. I don't want to keep thinking about it.

"A student who kills a fellow classmate will become the 'blackened' and will graduate if they are not discovered," Keigo says. Surprisingly, what I feel as he says this is actually relief. I am relieved that I didn't follow through with my moment of madness. I was in full view of everyone. I would have been discovered.

"And how exactly does one discover the so-called blackened?" Hakuro asks.

"The next rule seems to cover that," Keigo says, "After three people find a dead body, a 'Body Discovery Announcement' will be made. After a period of time, a 'Class Trial' will begin to determine the blackened."

"A Class Trial?" Akari asks.

"Yeah, it doesn't really say much about that," Keigo says, "I'd guess we just have to solve the murder somehow."

"Does it say anything about what happens to the killer if they're found out?" Hanbei asks.

"No, I would guess they just don't graduate," Keigo says.

"That's fucking stupid," Hanbei says.

"Quite," Hakuro says, "It appears to be part of Monokuma's plot to encourage us to participate in his 'game'. From the fragments of information granted to us, one can ascertain that there is no drawback to committing an act of murder. There are substantial gains to be made, while the only losses would appear to be severances of petty insignificances such as 'friendship' and 'trust'."

Why must he tempt me like this? Lots to gain and nothing to lose. Except friendships and trust. It could just be him being an unsociable dick, but he has a point when he says they're insignificant. No one here knows each other. Except for me being a fan of Keigo. I have to hold on to the hope that he gives me. He has to be my reason not to kill.

"Is there anything else?" Akari asks.

"No, the last thing seems to be that new regulations can be added at any time," Keigo says and pockets his e-handbook. That's inconvenient to say the least. Monokuma can just jump on us with new rules as and when he pleases. That twisted monster has thought of everything.

"If that is all, then, by your leave, I will allow you to secure my route of departure for me," Hakuro says and climbs to his feet with the aid of his cane.

"You're not going to help?" Akari asks him. She sounds disappointed.

Hakuro scoffs in reply and makes his way back to the carriage where the rooms are, pushing past a few people as he does so. So much for a team effort.

"Very well then," Sakuya says, "if we are going to begin working on our escape, I should be going. If my theory is correct, I know some equations that can be very useful to us." With that, Sakuya takes her leave of us too. I'm not really sure how maths can help us. Maybe she can calculate how to break through those locked doors or something to that effect.

"I guess we can split up and explore the train to see if we can find anything," Shiki says.

"Yep, yep!" Akari chirps, "There's got to be a way out of here. There wouldn't need to be a rule forbidding it if there wasn't."

That kind of positivity is amazing. She doesn't look it, but Akari is definitely stronger than me. Her willpower could definitely last in a fight against Lancelot's strength and Yuuhei's skill. That is something else for us to rally behind.

"Right then, I'll be sticking with Izumi and Koji for now," Keigo says, "but we should make sure to meet up again back here with what we find."

There are several nods and hushed comments of agreement before the group starts to disperse. I am left in the carriage with Keigo and Lancelot. Keigo wraps an arm around me and leads me to sit at a table. He then takes the seat opposite me while Lancelot stands over us with his sword. He really does take this knight stuff seriously. I suppose he wouldn't be an Ultimate if he didn't.

"How are you holding out?" Keigo asks.

I look down at my hands resting on the table. This isn't how I imagined a one on one meeting with the Ultimate Vlogger would go. I don't respond to his question. I don't know how to answer.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me," Keigo says.

"What if I don't want to be helped?" I ask. I shock myself in saying that. I don't know where that came from.

"Is it really that bad?" he asks.

"I don't know," I sigh. I'm really not being helpful with my answers. I know that, but I'm giving honest answers. And I know that is what Keigo wants from me.

Keigo places his arm out on the table where I can see it. The thing in particular he is showing me is his right wrist. His tattoo. A black heart with the word 'Dad' in the middle. He has talked about it in his videos before. His dad is the most important person in his life.

"That's what's waiting for me outside. That's why I want to get out of here," Keigo says. Keigo would do anything for his dad. He has made that much clear. Apparently, murder is the exception. Keigo then looks up to Lancelot. "How about you?"

"My comrades and men at arms, the Knights of Valour! As well as the fairest of maidens, Guinevere!" Lancelot declares proudly. I think he means his friends and maybe a girlfriend? I'm not sure what sane woman would fall for him. Though if she accepts the name Guinevere, her sanity might not be much of an issue.

"What's waiting out there for you, Izumi?" Keigo asks. It seems like a terrible question to ask. To bring motivations to want to kill back to the forefront of my mind. I can understand his reasoning though. He wants me to get it out of my system.

"I… I have nothing," I say. This shocks Keigo, knocking him back in his seat. He is lost for words. "It's not that I don't have anything. I have more than enough. It's just… none of it is what compels me."

Keigo looks thoughtful, but it is Lancelot who is next to speak. "Could it not be that it is everything that compels you?" he asks.

"Maybe. It's not so much what's outside that is so much better that I must get to it. Rather… being in here… I have to…" I can't even finish what I'm trying to say. The pain that struck me when Monokuma first revealed our new lives hits me again. I can feel my heart throbbing in my chest again. I breathe heavily and Keigo grabs my hands in his own.

"Come on Izumi, you can do this," Keigo urges, "Tell me what it is about being in here."

"I… I…" I desperately struggle to get the words out, "I can't stay trapped in here. I need to be out in the open where I can do things. Where there are things to keep me distracted. I can't let myself get trapped inside my own mind!"


	7. Chapter 1-6

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 6:**

When I told people that I had been invited to Hope's Peak Academy, they often asked how remembering things was a talent. It doesn't come naturally to me. Or, at least, it didn't. I had to learn how to remember things in detail and store them away in my mind so I wouldn't forget. I also had to learn to not forget old things when I memorised new things. Eventually, those things did become more of a habit than a talent. But there's more to it than that. I need to have complete control constantly. I can't let memories come back to me as and when they please. I can't let myself wander down Memory Lane. If I do, I will be overwhelmed. I will be consumed by every negative memory I keep locked away. The ones I would rather forget. Every tiny regret, pang of guilt, pain, things I would rather not have seen… All of it…

Keigo stays silent. He still holds onto my hands firmly. I can't even begin to read what he's thinking or how he's reacting to what I've said. I take a moment to breathe. I've told him how I feel. I've told him why I don't want to stay trapped on this train.

"Do you feel better now?" he asks.

"Yeah…" I say. It's strange. I do feel better. The release of getting the truth of my feelings out does take away the pain. It's not entirely gone, but it certainly does help.

Keigo truly is amazing. He knew this would help. That's why he pushed me to come out with what I couldn't bring myself to say. I know that he listens to people's problems and cares about them. He knew that and that was how he managed to get me to talk. I want to hug him and thank him and all sorts of things like that.

"What kind of things can we do to keep you occupied then?" Keigo asks.

"I don't know," I say, "I need to go for a walk and get some fresh air to clear my head…"

It takes me a moment to realise what I just said. There is no fresh air. Not without killing… Thankfully, Lancelot seems to realise something else that snaps me from those thoughts.

"Ah, if we're cut off from the outside world, then how can we survive?" he asks, "Surely we'll run out of air and perish soon enough?"

"Wrong!" Monokuma calls out. Suddenly, the black and white bear is standing next to our table. How did he do that?

"Stay back foul beast!" Lancelot cries out, "I have fought the Vicious Chicken of Bristol and survived, you are no match for me!"

Vicious Chicken… of Bristol?

Lancelot stands in a fighting stance with his sword at the ready. I'm not sure if he is actually going to fight Monokuma. We have learned that it warrants a punishment since his last attempt. Still, it doesn't seem to be deterring him from his threat.

"Do you really not value your life?" Monokuma asks, "You were very lucky that I didn't punish you before."

"If it means saving the lives of those I have sworn to protect then I shall gladly die!" Lancelot declares.

"I'm not here to kill you," Monokuma says and jumps up onto the table, "I'm leaving that bit to you guys. I'm just here to give you a handy bit of information. Because I'm nice like that."

"What kind of information?" Keigo asks sceptically.

"Well, you guys were talking about fresh air and I wanted to reassure you that you won't run out of oxygen during your life on board this train," Monokuma says, "Each carriage has very special air filters that feed the finest air that money can buy into your lungs. Assuming you're not being choked that is."

I grit my teeth. Monokuma keeps bringing in mentions of us killing each other so casually. It is really unnerving. What sort of person can do that? At least Lancelot's fear is quickly quashed. We're not going to suffocate after a short time. I wonder if the filters could lead to the outside world…

"And don't even try to think about messing with the filters. They're too small for you guys to fit through and I can easily make them feed you poisonous gases. Wouldn't that be fun?" Monokuma says. Again, he has thought of everything. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so I'm outta here!"

With that, Monokuma jumps off the table and runs off behind some seats. Lancelot chases him, but stops and looks back to us.

"He's gone!" he cries out angrily.

"Why don't we go for that walk and explore a bit?" Keigo asks, quickly changing the subject away from Monokuma.

I nod and we get out of our seats. Keigo gestures for me to lead the way. I decide to head back in the direction of our bedrooms. I've been as far as we can go in one direction, I might as well find the other end. Our dutiful guardian follows close behind. We pass Ayaka and Yui sat together towards the end of the carriage. Yui appears to be doing some more origami while Ayaka watches. It looks to be a bit more complicated than the glasses she made, but I have no idea what it's supposed to be yet. Maybe I'll get to see the finished creation later.

When we enter Coach D, where I first woke up, we see Nami and Shiki together. Nami is holding onto the fisherwoman as she bends over clutching her chest and hyperventilating. Keigo rushes over to them and we follow him close behind.

"What's happened?" Keigo asks. He's so concerned. He was so concerned about me too. I feel bad about it. He's so busy worrying about other people, has he even had chance to think about himself?

Nami looks up at us. Her face is still blank and expressionless. Though I expect she is relieved to have someone helping with the situation. "I believe her to be claustrophobic," Nami says.

"Come on Shiki, let's get you sitting down," Keigo says. He tries to take the fishing pole from her to help, but she clings tightly to it. Realising that she isn't going to let go of it, Keigo has to work around it as he supports her. With Keigo's help, Nami is able to open a door and get Shiki inside.

I guess I'm not the only one who reacts badly to enclosed spaces. Keigo could have his work cut out for him if he decides to help everyone. Lancelot and I wait outside the room. There isn't space for us in it. Even if there were, it wouldn't be a good idea to fill it and reduce the amount of space. This seems to be why Keigo actually comes out of the room after a minute.

"She should be alright, Nami's going to look after her," he says.

I have to agree. My experience with Nami is that she is a safe pair of hands to be in. Even if she does appear to be cold and emotionless from appearances.

We move on to the next carriage. It looks just like the one we've come from. A dark and dull corridor with bedroom doors on one side and blocked off windows on the other. I didn't count the number of rooms in the previous carriage, but it certainly wasn't close to sixteen. This must be the rest of the rooms. None of us say anything as we walk along the corridor. There really isn't much too say. I'm just taking everything in and thinking about that instead of anything else.

In Coach F, we find Akari and Yuuhei coming out of a door together. The carriage seems to be like the previous two with a corridor at the side of the carriage and doors leading into other rooms. We stop to greet them.

"Have you found anything?" Keigo asks.

"Yep, yep!" Akari says in her usual cheery way.

"Monokuma was correct about our e-handbooks," Yuuhei says, "They are required to access the bathrooms and they prevent either of us going into the girls' bathroom."

Prevent either of them… Wait.

"Akari… You're a boy?" I ask awkwardly. Akari nods. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I've been thinking you were a girl! It was the outfit. Really, I'm-"

"It's fine," Akari says, not losing his cheeriness, "I don't mind what you think I am, really. I'm used to it."

"You really are the Ultimate Cosplayer," I say, still feeling very embarrassed about the mix up, "You pull the look of a girl off brilliantly."

Akari giggles. "I'm glad you like it," he says.

"Miss Mizushima, could you perhaps unlock the girls' bathroom so we might compare the two?" Yuuhei asks. I think he's a bit uncomfortable about asking it. Someone so traditional might think it is dishonourable of him to even be looking in the girls' bathroom. "…If you don't mind, of course."

I don't know what might be different about it, but I haven't seen either of them so it might as well be worth a look. I get my e-handbook out, finally knowing what it actually is, and follow Yuuhei to the next door in this carriage. There's another electronic device on the wall next to it.

"How do I…?" I ask.

"You just have to put your handbook close to it," Akari says.

I raise the e-handbook and place it against the device on the wall. There's a beep and a green light turns on. I then reach for the door handle and slide it open. I step inside the room and it is tiny. There's no space to move around. At all. Immediately in front of me is a sink with a mirror above it. There are soap and hand-towel dispensers on the wall either side of the mirror. To my right are two incredibly cramped toilet cubicles. To my left are two equally small shower cubicles.

"This… is our bathroom?" I ask. I am horrified. I know that toilets on trains are always very small and it's a miracle that there's a shower, but we're expected to live with this… as a communal bathroom… If this has anything to do with Hope's Peak, I would have expected they would be able to afford something a little better.

I step back out of the bathroom, making sure to keep the door open so the others can get a look inside. I don't need to use the bathroom at the minute. I could do with touching up my makeup after ruining it by crying. But I don't know if I have any here. I'm guessing there might be some in the other cupboard in my room that I didn't check. That is something for later, however. We continue on through the train and beyond the bathrooms is a relatively open space. There are a number of washing machines and tumble dryers on one side of the carriage. There are also some strings with pegs clipped to them running between the walls.

"This seems like a useful carriage to have," Keigo says. Bathrooms and a place to do laundry. It's more or less essential, actually.

There's nothing else of interest in the carriage, so we continue our exploration. I don't know how to describe Coach G. Can we call it a Luggage Car? There are piles of boxes, crates and cases of various kinds stacked up on either side of the carriage. Axel and Ayato are rummaging around amongst the things.

"What's all this?" Keigo asks. Ayato looks at Keigo with disgust and then goes back to rummaging in a crate.

"Just a bunch of random crap," Axel says, "Pretty much anything you need, but good luck finding what you want."

Seemingly to demonstrate his point, Axel zips up a suitcase he had been searching through and throws it aside before opening up the next one on the pile. I wander over to a pile of cardboard boxes to take a look and open one up. Inside is a selection of DVDs. I pick one out, but the writing on the case seems to be in English. I recognise that it is English, or at least a language using that alphabet, but I can't understand what any of it means. I never really tried learning any foreign languages, despite how good at it I would be. Why do we have English DVDs though? Do we even have a TV or DVD player on here?

"Could it be?" Lancelot asks with enthusiasm. He snatches the DVD from my hand and stares at it in glee. Quickly, he delves into the box and digs out several more. "Yes! They're all here!"

"You understand these?" I ask. It's not a stretch of the imagination to assume that someone calling himself Lancelot will know a bit of English.

"But of course!" he says joyfully, "This is the entire Monty Python collection! The greatest comedy in all England!"

"I'll take your word for it," I say. It's not something I've heard of, but he seems quite excited about it.

"Did you not recognise the Black Knight sketch? Losing an arm 'tis but a scratch!" Lancelot says, "Or perhaps you're more familiar with the Life of Brian. He's not the messiah, he's a very naughty boy!"

Lancelot is almost in stitches at his own words. As he calms down again, he looks disappointed that I haven't joined in with the laughter. I shake my head. He reluctantly puts the DVDs back in the box and I continue further on into the carriage. Most of it is more piles of luggage. I wonder about looking some of them and seeing what there is, but I have no idea what sort of thing I'd want to find. And, as Axel said, it could take forever to find something specific in here. At the end of the carriage is what looks like a giant bin. It smells like one too. I guess that's where our rubbish goes.

I hold my nose and head for the door to the next carriage. I press the button to open the door, but it does nothing.

"End of the line," Ayato says, "We tried, but looks like this is as far as we can go."

"Right, so that's seven carriages we have access to," Keigo says, "Not bad, but I can easily see people getting bored with what we have."

"Yeah…" I say, I can't say there's much I'd want to do with my free time here, "Unless we can find some good stuff buried in this lot, then there really isn't a lot we can do with our time."

"Well, we don't have to think about that just yet," Keigo says, "We should start heading back, maybe someone's found a way of escaping that we missed. Unless there's something else you'd like to do while we wait for everyone to finish their investigations?"

I guess now would be a good time to sort out my appearance. Keigo lets me go and do that, but Lancelot insists on continuing to stand guard over me. I was right about the other cupboard. It contains nightwear, towels, wash things and a makeup bag. I make myself look less of a mess than I did before. Everyone has already seen my disastrous appearance, but I want them to see what I can look like. That said, it didn't stop the boys falling for me. I still don't quite get what that has all been about…

Feeling freshened up, I go with Lancelot back to Coach C where we all agreed to meet. Most of the group seem to be there already. In fact, a headcount shows that only Hakuro and Sakuya are absent. The two who went off before we decided to split up.

"I guess everyone's here then," Keigo says.

"What about Hakuro and Sakuya?" I ask.

"I did go to tell them about us meeting up again," Ayaka says, "Hakuro doesn't care that we exist until we find a way out. While Sakuya is preoccupied drawing on her bedroom wall."

Drawing on her wall…? I'm not even going to ask. When someone gives you the impression that they might know dark magic, it's probably best to stay out of their business.

"So, did anyone find anything?" Lancelot asks.

There is silence. That can't be a good sign.

"Well… Me and Hanbei went to check out the buffet car," Miki says, "We've got a kitchen. Kinda."

"I hope you guys like microwaved food," Hanbei says, he sounds pissed off to say the least, "That's all we've got to cook with."

"Really?" Shiki asks, "That can't be good for us."

"Yeah, I was there too. I can't do any of my baking," Chouko says. As usual, everyone seems to ignore her. I look at her and wonder if she has actually managed to speak to anyone else yet.

"Oh yeah, Monokuma came in and told us that the fridge gets restocked daily," Miki adds, "So, we won't run out of food."

"That's good, at least," Shiki says, sounding a little relieved. Though I don't think she's quite over the realisation of microwaved food as the only source of cooked meals. It does rule out quite a lot of food.

"It's also really small so we can't really have multiple people in the kitchen at the same time," Chouko says. She's still talking. Even if people are ignoring her. I guess I'm not surprised that the kitchen is incredibly small. Everything else is. We're in such a small space that everything is really compact to fit in it.

"Monokuma spoke to us too," Keigo says, "He told us that there are air filters in every carriage that keep up oxygen supplies, but they're too small for us to escape through."

"Yeah, there wasn't any sign of an escape route in the buffet car either," Hanbei adds. This isn't going very well so far.

"Did anyone else find anything of note?" Keigo asks.

"Miss Yukihira and I stayed here for most of the time, so have little to offer," Ayaka says.

"I made this, maybe Monokuma will let us go if I give it to him?" Yui says and holds up her latest creation. She has made a mini-Monokuma out of paper. It appears that she folded half out of white paper and the other out of black paper and stuck them together somehow. It's impressive, again, I'll give her that. It creeps me out no less than the real thing does.

"Sadly, I don't think our captor will be so easily appeased," Yuuhei says. Yui seems down at this comment. She must have put a lot of work into it. I have no idea how she even knew the folds necessary to produce a likeness of Monokuma.

"We investigated the bedrooms, but didn't find too much," Shiki says, pointing to Nami. I guess their investigation was cut short by Shiki's panic attack.

"On the contrary, I believe we found some very important information," Nami says, "There are sixteen rooms, eight for boys and eight for girls. The girls are all in Coach D while the boys are in Coach E. What strikes me as odd is that we have only fifteen in our group."

"Hey, you didn't count me!" Chouko cries out. That's one mystery solved. Though no one else seems to know it. I might have to start pointing her out soon if this continues.

"Each room is locked by our e-handbooks and can only be opened using them. Unless you leave your door unlocked. The walls of our rooms are also soundproof. The doors are exceptions though. We were able to test this easily as Shiki and I are neighbours," Nami says.

"Soundproof?" Akari asks.

"Correct, evacuate your lungs as the essence of life departs your being and yet none shall be the wiser," Hakuro says.

I turn to see the giant of a man lumbering into the carriage. He stands, hunched over his cane, looking down on all of us with disgust.

"I come not for your gathering. Rather, I desire nourishment. However, I wholeheartedly expect you to impart any freshly acquired knowledge to me since I am here," he says. His way of speaking, his attitude towards us… I would not be surprised or disappointed if he died first.

"Well, we have gender-locked bathrooms in Coach F and we need our e-handbooks to get in," Akari says.

"Your so-called knowledge is outdated and of insufficient interest to maintain my consciousness," Hakuro says.

"There's a way out in Coach G," Axel says.

"Could a reliable source please clarify?" Hakuro says.

"No," Ayato says, glaring at Axel, "We didn't find a way out. We found a toolkit and tried to get the sheets off the windows, but those bolts are impossible to budge. Must have taken some significant power to get them in place."

Hakuro scowls and begins to force his way through the carriage, knocking people out of the aisle with his cane. He heads for the buffet car when Hanbei calls after him.

"Good luck fitting in the kitchen, freak," he spits, "It's tiny."

"As expected, the facilities are of sub-par quality and insufficient to our requirements. It is merely a means to further incentivise Graduation," Hakuro says.

Could it really be true? Could the facilities on the train really be limited like this to make us more likely to kill? Does that mean Hope's Peak intended for this to happen? Did we come to Hope's Peak just to kill each other? Where is the hope in that?


	8. Chapter 1-7

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 7:**

Hakuro leaves the carriage. The people he knocked out of the way climb out of the seats they had fallen into. Keigo, meanwhile, remains in his seat looking thoughtful. We've pooled together all the knowledge we gathered from a period of exploration, but we are no closer to finding a way out. I would wager that is the thought on most people's minds, keeping the carriage silent.

"So, any bright ideas, guys?" Miki asks.

"Look, if we built a giant wooden badger…" Lancelot begins.

"What?" Akari asks.

"Sorry, Monty Python reference," Lancelot says with a cheeky grin. It's nice that he can find a way to joke at a time like this, but it doesn't seem that appropriate. And I don't think anyone gets his joke… Akari chuckles though, humouring the knight a little.

"Eh, fuck this," Hanbei says as he gets up to leave.

"We can't just give up," Shiki says. Hanbei ignores her as he presses the button to open the door to the next carriage.

"None of us are giving up on getting out of here," I say.

"She's right, I don't think any of us are ready to give up on the hope of getting out of here safely," Keigo says. That's not exactly how I was thinking about it, but it's what we need to be true. We have to cling to that hope. Keigo has given me hope. Akari has hope. It is that hope that we need in order to survive in here. Monokuma specifically mentioned despair. Despair is what I experienced. Hope is our weapon against Monokuma's despair.

Still, not finding anything to help us get out is a massive drain on what hope we have…

"While we all want to get out of here, it may be necessary for us to adapt to our situation for the time being," Ayaka says, "The solution we seek may not be as immediate as we like, so we must be prepared to be patient."

I don't like it. The suggestion that we will have to play along and stay trapped on this train for a while… How do we even do that? What do we do with our time? Without another word, people seem to be dispersing. Our group meeting has been unsuccessful and people appear to be starting to go with Ayaka's idea of 'adapting'. I suppose one thing I could do is try to get to know some of my fellow passengers a bit better.

I decide to go to the table where Ayaka and Yui are sat. Yui can probably cheer me up while I could get to know her and Ayaka a bit better. Maybe Ayaka could have suggestions on what to do until we can find a way out. Maybe I'm just bitter by expecting that from her.

"Hey," I say awkwardly as I stand next to the table.

Strangely, Ayaka gets to her feet and bows to me. I'm a bit taken aback by the gesture from the secretary.

"Is there anything you need assistance with, Miss Mizushima?" she asks.

"Uh, no…" I say awkwardly, "I just came to chat with you and Yui."

I look to Yui and it turns out that she is curled up asleep in her chair. She's already napped once today. How much sleep does one girl need? Her origami Monokuma is sat on the table, looking as menacing as the real thing. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I don't know how comfortable I feel around that thing. It's almost as though the real Monokuma is watching me… Then, I remember that he probably is through those security cameras…

"Oh," Ayaka says with surprise, "Well, Miss Yukihira is sleeping now, so I would rather we not disturb her."

Is she declining to talk to me because Yui is asleep? No, she actually gestures me towards some seats a short distance away. I sit down and Ayaka takes the seat next to me. She makes sure that her clothes are neat as she does so. I can't help but notice how professional she looks. She could easily be a businesswoman looking like that. Instead, she's a secretary. Dressed to impress her boss, I suppose?

"What would you like to discuss?" Ayaka asks. The way she asks, it sounds like we're starting a meeting of some kind. Far too formal for my liking.

"I… don't know," I say. I don't really know Ayaka at all, so picking a conversation starter is difficult. Especially when it doesn't even feel like we're going to be chatting. "How about… why you're so attached to Yui? Did you know her before you entered Hope's Peak?"

"Not personally, no," she says, "However, I have heard of the Yukihira family. They are very wealthy. As well as having connections to the highly influential Kobayashi family."

I didn't know that. Yui certainly doesn't look like she's rich. I guess I shouldn't judge people by appearances so much. I have heard the name Kobayashi, though. I remember a few famous scientists with that surname.

"That is why I have stuck with Miss Yukihira. She is the sort of person that I might usually work for," Ayaka says.

"You're not working now, though," I say, "Don't you want to get away from that sort of thing?"

"Not at all," she says, "I enjoy it. I am a professional and want to serve people, especially now that I am surrounded by Ultimates."

"You don't need to though. You know, people can do things for themselves," I say.

Ayaka looks down and stays silent. I think I've said something wrong. I just wanted her to be able to relax and enjoy herself. I guess that isn't what she wants. Maybe it is, actually. Maybe I have just misjudged the situation. She said she enjoys it. I feel so stupid for not understanding that. I don't understand what it's like to be an Ultimate in the same way that Ayaka does. She is the best at doing her job. I would guess you have to enjoy your job to be that good at it. Especially at such a young age. She's sacrificing her teenage years to work. All I do is remember things…

"I'm sorry," I say, leaning towards her in hopes of looking her in the eyes. She's having none of it and looks away. "It means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" she says uncomfortably, "The gratitude towards me for the work I do means a lot, so when someone doesn't appreciate my work…"

I was wrong again. I questioned the necessity for her work. In her eyes, I rejected her actions. We're not so different after all. I completely understand how she feels. I have questioned her worth. That is exactly how I feel when people question the value of my memories. Without them, I am nothing. Without serving other people, Ayaka is nothing.

"I didn't realise, I'm sorry," I say again. What more can I say?

"It's alright, I am sure you meant well," she says as she looks up again. She has recomposed herself impressively. "Does the Mizushima family have any business connections?"

"Uh, not really no," I say, "We're fairly normal. My dad works on a factory floor. Maybe he'll one day rise to a higher position there, though."

"I see," Ayaka says.

Our conversation grinds to a halt. We have little else to actually discuss. Ayaka continues to persist with her offer to run an errand for me. The problem is that there isn't anything I want. I think she is just looking for something to do until Yui wakes up.

We end up going our separate ways and I wander into the buffet car in search of something to eat for lunch. I find Chouko sat at a table reading something. It looks like the menu from the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask, sitting down opposite her.

"Huh? You remember me?" Chouko asks, putting the menu down, and looks up at me.

"I told you, I remember everything," I say with a smile.

The only way I can describe Chouko's reaction is an explosion of joy. She launches herself across the table to hug me yet again. The table between us makes it too awkward for her to hold on for long and she quickly falls back into her seat.

"So, uh, what are you doing?" I ask again, pointing to the menu.

"I'm just looking to see if there's anything I know how to make," she says, "It's not that difficult since they can all be microwaved and done in a couple of minutes."

"Do you cook a lot then?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know, since my parents always forget about me…" she says and looks away. Chouko's ability to go completely unnoticed is even tougher on her than I thought. Even her own parents don't notice her. "It's ok though, because there's nothing better than curling up with a home-baked pastry and a good book!"

"That does sound nice," I say. I'm not that good with making food. Our microwaved meals only restriction here seems to be about on par with my cooking ability. "I don't know how to make anything nice like that."

"I'd love to teach you, but we can't do any baking here," she says, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Have you… spoken to anyone else yet?" I ask. It's a delicate question, I know. But I feel the need to ask and maybe start pointing her out to people if she wants.

"No," she says, "I was in the kitchen with Miki and Hanbei. They just thought they were bumping into each other and didn't even hear when I shouted. I don't think Hanbei's even noticed he's missing this."

Chouko pulls out an e-handbook from a pocket and puts it on the table. I am about to ask who it belongs to when she presses the button and the screen lights up with the words Hanbei Wakuri.

"Where did you get this?" I ask.

"His coat pocket," she says. Of all the people on the train to steal from…

"You've got to give it back," I say urgently with a hushed tone, leaning in so Chouko can still hear me properly.

"No I don't," she says defiantly.

"Haven't you heard about him?" I ask. I quickly look around to make sure Hanbei isn't in the carriage. "You can't just steal from the mafia!"

"Why not?" Chouko asks. She really doesn't seem concerned by this.

"What if he finds out?" I ask.

"Then he'll have to notice me," she says. It was to get noticed? I suppose I can understand that. But still, she picked a terrible target to steal from.

"I think he'll more than just notice you," I say.

"Even better," she says. Does she really not understand this? Does she really not understand the implications of getting on the wrong side of someone with mafia connections? People live their lives in fear of the mafia. I've even heard of people killing themselves before the mafia can get to them.

"I'm going to give it back to him," I say and grab the e-handbook from the table. I don't really want to get involved with Hanbei, but I don't want Chouko's desire to get noticed end up getting her killed.

"Fine," she huffs like a moody child and folds her arms.

I get up from my seat and start to think where I might find Hanbei. He went off in the direction of the rooms and I haven't seen him come back this way, so I guess he's still at that end of the train. I don't say anything else to Chouko, she just looks annoyed with me. Perhaps a little too exaggeratedly. This is for her own good though. The question now is how am I going to explain this to Hanbei? I guess I could just say I found it on the floor or something like that.

I make my way back through the train until I reach the carriage for the boys' rooms. I wonder if Hanbei will be in his room. He doesn't have the key for it since I have his e-handbook, but he might have left it unlocked. I check the names next to each door until I find Hanbei's room. I knock a couple of times and then wait. There is silence. He doesn't appear to be in his room. He has to be in one of the next two coaches then.

The next coach is empty. I do knock on the boys' bathroom, just in case. Again, there is no response. I move on to the final coach we have access to. Hanbei is there, sorting through a crate. I take a moment to look at him. I'm too scared to approach. Everything he does is so aggressive. An action as simple as picking something up looks like it is being done with such force. Cautiously, I approach him.

"Excuse me," I say.

"What do you want?" he snarls. He doesn't take his gaze away from what he's doing. His actions grow even more forceful. I'm worried he might break something.

"I… uh, found your e-handbook on the floor," I say and hold the device out to him.

He grabs the e-handbook out of my hand and looks at it for a moment. He then pockets it and resumes what he's doing as if nothing had ever happened. He didn't thank me or even acknowledge me. I guess that's actually the best I could hope for from someone so intimidating. I continue to stand and watch.

"Why are you still standing there? Piss off!" he snaps at me. For some reason, I don't turn my tail and flee. I don't know why. That's what my head's telling me to do.

"I… I was wondering what you were doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like?" Hanbei asks.

He has a black tray and seems to be loading small plant pots into it. There's another tray next to it with a neat set of pots organised in it. "Uh, organising plant pots? Are you going to try and grow something?"

"Obviously," he spits.

"What kind of plants?" I ask.

Hanbei stops what he's doing and slowly turns to look at me. I expected a look of anger or something equally terrifying. All I see is confusion.

"Flowers," he says and eyes me suspiciously.

This got very awkward very quickly.

"Uh…" I struggle to say anything at first, "How? We haven't got any light… or anything else for gardening."

"The lamps in First Class might be enough, I always carry seeds with me and I've found pots, so soil should be in here somewhere," Hanbei explains.

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense," I say, "I didn't know if artificial light would do it. All our house plants die in the winter…"

"I imagine there are plenty of reasons for that, not just the lighting," he says. He sounds a bit disgusted by what I said. "What kind of plants are you looking after?"

"I don't know, really, there's a nice pink one that looks a bit like a rose that we usually get," I admit, "My dad's the one who looks after them, I just water them occasionally for him."

"Occasionally isn't good enough," he says. The idea of me looking after plants seems to now be insulting him. "Plants need a lot of care and attention. I have no time for you if you don't appreciate that."

"Well, could you give me some tips?" I ask, "You know, so I actually know how to look after them? It'd be nice if some of the food in our garden was actually edible."

"Maybe another time," he says and resumes ignoring me. That was incredible. I actually got a conversation out of him. Apparently, talking about plants seems to get him to care. Except, maybe he cares too much. He doesn't seem to appreciate that I don't know much about gardening. I suppose that means I'm not really qualified to hold his attention. I guess I can go back to avoiding him out of fear of the mafia now.

I leave Hanbei to his business and head back to the buffet car. I originally went to find some lunch before I encountered Chouko. When I return, she seems to have disappeared. I can't tell if she's actually there and I just can't see her or she just isn't there. I don't quite get how it works since I've actually noticed her. How do you know if you're not noticing something?

I put the thought to the back of my mind and go over to the counter. There's a small gate for staff to get behind the counter. I guess with no staff, other than Monokuma, there's no problems with me going through and getting something without paying. I examine the selection. Everything seems to come in fairly standard flavours, nothing special or outlandish. I pick out a sandwich that seems to just be filled with cheese as well as a bag of crisps. I then grab a bottle of water and leave the buffet car.

I want to eat lunch in my room. Getting to know my fellow passengers, or classmates, did seem like a good idea, but I'm now not so sure. It all just seems a bit awkward. Everyone is so different. We all have clashing personalities and interests. I'm also getting tired. I want to get some rest in peace. This whole morning has been quite hectic and draining.

I lock myself into my room and slump down onto the bed. Even though nothing has changed, the room seems different. It's like a prison cell now. It's so small, dull and simple. It might as well actually be a prison. We are trapped in here. The food is rubbish too. The crisps are completely lacking in flavour and the less said about the sandwich, the better. Eventually, I lie down on the bed and try to settle down. I can't get comfortable and I can't relax. Being alone with my thoughts is always dangerous. It can only be worse in this situation.

I end up recounting episodes of _Ranma ½_ from memory. It's not the most productive use of an amazing memory, but it is fun. I can entertain myself by essentially re-watching television in my mind. The choice was prompted by my earlier conversation with Akari. I wonder if he can actually pull off a Ryoga cosplay while on this train…

I am drawn back into reality by a knock on my door. I get up and open my door after a moment of fiddling around to unlock it. A cheery Akari greets me with a smile.

"Hey!" he says, "Sakuya's gathering everyone together in Coach C, apparently she found something important."

"Something important?" I ask, could it be…? "Do you know what it is?"

"Nope, I'm just the messenger," he says.

"Ok, thanks," I say.

Akari skips off to knock on the next door. And inform more people. I quickly check myself over and make sure that I have my e-handbook. Then, I leave my room. I feel excited. There is hope. I can't believe it. Sakuya has found something important. It has to be. Surely she has figured out a way out. I had my doubts what maths could do, but apparently the Ultimate Numerologist has pulled it off.

I return to the standard class carriage again. This seems to be our communal meeting place now. Sakuya is stood in the middle of the aisle. She holds her hands together and looks down at her feet. She seems quite shy and awkward about the attention being placed on her. There are only a couple of other people in the carriage so I take a seat while we wait for everyone else to arrive. More people filter in and, eventually, Akari returns.

"I've told everyone," he says.

"Thank you," Sakuya says.

"I don't think anyone else is going to be coming though," he says.

"I see," Sakuya says, nodding, "I suspected as much."

We are still missing quite a few people. As many as six people have failed to show up. Miki, Hanbei, Hakuro, Axel and Ayato. Probably the most sceptical and cynical members of our group. Our previous meeting didn't go too well, so it's not surprising that they're struggling to believe this one will be different. Chouko is also absent. I guess Akari just doesn't know she exists, so couldn't tell her.

"So, what information do you have for us?" Nami asks.

All attention turns to Sakuya. We look at her with expectation. Expectation and hope. We are all waiting for the words telling us that she knows how to get out. So, when she does open her mouth, we are rocked to the core.

"Izumi Mizushima will be murdered in eight hours' time."

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. We'll put it down to personal issues and leave it at that. I hope the fact the two halves of the chapter were written multiple weeks apart hasn't caused much of a disruption of the style and quality. I did go over it several times until I was somewhat happy with the result. Hope you enjoy it, anyway. And as for the ending, I'll leave you to speculate away.**


	9. Chapter 1-8

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 8:**

"Izumi Mizushima will be murdered in eight hours' time."

I now understand why people make lists of things to do before they die after being diagnosed with terminal cancer. My first thoughts in response to being told that I'm going to be killed are all of my regrets and unfulfilled dreams. Everything that I haven't done. Everything that I haven't said. Every place that I haven't been to. There is so much left undone.

Then the panic hits.

I'm going to be murdered. In eight hours. I'm going to die. I'm going to die trapped on this train. I'm never going to get out of here. I'm never going to set things right. I'm never going to say goodbye to the people I love. Shit.

"What? You can't be serious!" Keigo shouts, "Don't joke about that sort of thing!"

"I am very serious. You can't refute the power of numerology," Sakuya says, "She will die. I thought you'd like to know beforehand so that it doesn't hurt as much when it happens."

Sakuya has a dark expression on her face. It looks incredibly sinister and really doesn't help calm me down. In fact, I think she looks quite excited by the prospect of my apparently inevitable death. It's really unnerving.

"No way!" Shiki shrieks. She clings to her fishing pole as though it will protect her from something. She's still carrying that thing around with her?

"Have no fear, none shall die while I draw breath," Lancelot declares, "Miss Mizushima is in safe hands."

"And what if you are her potential killer?" Yuuhei asks, "We can't exactly leave you alone with her."

"Correct," Nami says, "If we are to prevent this murder, then Izumi would require two guards. The guards would keep each other in check while protecting her from everybody else. There is also an advantage against any assailant with two guards."

"Then I volunteer," Yuuhei says, "What sort of man would be if I stood by and allowed a murder to happen?"

That is actually reassuring. The immediate reaction to Sakuya's prediction is to organise some protection for me. The Ultimate Kyudoka and Ultimate Knight are probably the best guards I could have hoped for. I can calm a little. The whole idea that someone is going to murder me is horrible though. I want Sakuya to be wrong. I pray for it with every fibre of my being.

"How are you feeling?" Nami asks. She has walked over to stand next to my seat.

I realise that I am a lot more shaken than I thought. I can't formulate any words. My fingers are digging into the chair. All I can do is erratically shake my head to give a negative response.

"Everything will be fine," Nami says with a smile, "We will all do our best to make sure that no one gets murdered."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakuya asks, "The science of numerology cannot be denied. You cannot prevent what has been calculated. If anything, you could be putting yourselves on the course to your own demises. Or perhaps that has also already been determined."

"How do we know that you're right?" Shiki asks.

"I can assure you, my calculations are never wrong," Sakuya says.

"I'm confused," Yui says. I'm not surprised. I thought she was asleep again. "How do you calculate that someone is going to die?"

"If you know the right equations, you can predict anything," Sakuya says.

"You can predict a murder all you wish, I will ensure that it never happens," Lancelot declares.

"Can you change what value the number one has?" Sakuya asks.

No one responds. It's a rather sudden and philosophical question. I think we all know the answer she's looking for, though.

"Exactly," she says with a smirk, "Now, to prove that my predictions are correct, Koji Datsuki will need the toilet... any… second… now…"

"I…" Everyone turns to look at Lancelot. He raises a finger and opens his mouth to respond, but stops. "Dammit! Excuse me," he says. With that, he turns and heads out of the carriage in a rush towards the bathroom.

The realisation of what just happened hits me like a truck. In that instant, everything clicks together.

"I don't want to die!" I scream.

It had taken so much to calm myself after my breakdown in the morning. It has all come rushing back. Now with even more anxiety. I'm not going to take this lying down. I am not going to let myself get killed. No. This is a game of killing and survival. I'm not about to let someone else try and win it at my expense. I'm going to fight this. I don't care about giving in to despair anymore. I am prepared to play by Monokuma's rules if it means staying alive.

Before I even know it, I am on my feet and about to lash out. Someone grabs me from behind and locks my arms together. People start shouting at me to 'calm down'. How can I be calm? I'm going to die!

I thrash about, trying to escape my restraints. I am screaming. I don't even know what is coming out of my mouth. Tears and wildly shaken hair obscure my vision. More people grab hold of me. It only makes me fight it even more. I feel smothered. Trapped in such a small space and being consumed from all sides. I know that there is someone directly behind me, holding my arms. I swing a leg up. My foot connects with something and the grip on my arms loosens. There is even more noise. I try to force myself free. I manage it for a brief moment and lunge at the nearest thing that looks like a person. I don't get very far. Something clamps down on my trailing leg and I stumble.

My face slams into the floor.

The shock and pain stun me. I give up on moving as someone restrains my arms again and pins my legs down. I try to register the noises going on around me, but it's too much for my messed up mind to handle. My vision is still a blur too. Not that I'd be looking at anything other than under a seat from my position anyway.

Now that I lie helpless on the floor, the consequences of what just happened start to sink in. Guilt. I've just lashed out and wanted to kill someone. Again. Everyone else must be sick of me losing it now.

I have to banish the guilt. I have to kill someone. I refuse to die. I just need to be rational about it. As well as subtle. Then I might actually get out of here too. I am going to have to be careful about it too. I am going to be constantly guarded by Yuuhei and Lancelot. They're not exactly going to leave me alone long enough to kill someone.

I take a deep breath.

Even though the air is thick and musty, it helps. I can hear people talking. I hear someone talking about finding something in the luggage car. What does that have to do with anything? My legs are really starting to hurt now. Something is digging into them. I blink a couple of times to try and clear my vision. Then, I twist my neck as much as I can to take a look. Shiki is kneeling on top of me and holding my arms together. She looks quite sorrowful about it. Her eyes dart away from my gaze. She doesn't want to be doing this to me.

I can't see much else that is going on and my neck hurts twisting it around like this. So, I go back to resting my head on the floor.

"Have you calmed down now?" Keigo asks.

Not him. Please. He's done so much for me already and I have just thrown it back in his face. I can't accept anything else from him. I can't even bear to face him. I loved him. I dreamed of the day I'd get to meet him and it has just turned into the worst day of my life.

I don't respond. I'm not calm. I'm going to die! Even if I could calm down, my feelings wouldn't change this time. I can't cope with the situation. No matter what anyone does, it won't help. I can't adapt to this. I have to get out of here. We have been reduced to primitive instincts. Survival of the fittest. Kill or be killed.

"Who is it?" I scream, "Who's going to try and kill me?"

"I don't know," Sakuya says.

"Then what is the point of you?" I snap at her.

"I merely haven't calculated that yet," she says. She seems completely unfazed by my outburst. "I can figure it out, but you will almost certainly already be dead by then."

"You're enjoying this, you bitch!" I shout.

"You are rather amusing, yes," she says. I can hear the joy in her voice. I bet she's grinning like a maniac right now.

Sakuya is practically begging for me to try and kill her. I resume my struggle, trying to throw Shiki off my back. This just draws an audible chuckle from Sakuya. She's trying to get a reaction from me. This is my life we're talking about here and she's having fun with me.

"Sakuya, stop!" Keigo shouts.

"I have brought the ice pack for Mister Kazama," Ayaka says, seemingly interrupting Keigo from pursuing this any further. I can't see her or what's going on, but it sounds like she's in the direction of the buffet car. Why does Yuuhei need an ice pack? Wait. Was he the one I kicked? How hard did I get him? I look up to see the ice pack getting passed down the aisle over me.

"Thank you most kindly," Yuuhei says with a groan.

"Shiki, are you alright doing that?" Nami asks, "You look to be in some discomfort."

"I'm fine dear, I will stay like this until Akari returns and we can restrain her properly," Shiki replies.

"What about me?" I cry out, "Your bony knees are really painful!"

There is silence. I don't think anyone wants to talk to me. My feelings aren't a priority to them. There is a grunt of pain from Yuuhei. That's probably it. They probably think that my suffering is some kind of just desserts for kicking him. On reflection, I probably caught him in the crotch with my heel. I've probably hindered the chances of there ever being a Mini-Yuuhei. Still, it makes them hypocrites. They're as bad as me on the inside. It's probably someone in this room who is going to be the one plotting my death.

I want to shout more. I want to plant the seeds of distrust amongst them. They can't trust me. Why should they trust anyone else? There's going to be a murder, after all, and someone on this train is going to be a killer. If I have any say on the matter, I will be that killer. Until then, I'd like everyone to accept the possibility that it won't.

Just the thought of turning everyone against each other makes me smile. It turns into a light chuckle and I decide to run with it.

"What's so funny?" Keigo asks.

"You. All of you. You're restraining me, treating me like a criminal… And yet, if Sakuya is right, I will be the victim," I say, "It's one of you, not me, who will betray everyone and try to graduate. It's not me you should be doubting."

What follows is silence. Success. They're putting thought into my words. The seeds of distrust have been planted. Hanbei would be proud of my gardening were he here.

The door at the end of the carriage hisses open. "Oh, did you find anything?" Nami asks.

"Yep, yep!" Akari chirps.

"Handcuffs?" Sakuya asks.

"Koji found them in a box of… uh… things for…" Akari trails off.

"Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink. Say no more, say no more," Lancelot says. He appears to have returned from his trip to the toilet.

"Oh my," Sakuya says, "You'll have to show me later."

Thankfully, no one follows up on Sakuya's comments. Instead, the handcuffs are passed down the aisle and the cold metal closes around my wrists. To my relief, Shiki finally stands up. The weight from my legs is gone. I take a moment just to appreciate that before the discomfort of the handcuffs nags at me too much to ignore.

"You better have a key for these," I say.

"Have no fear, milady," Lancelot says, "I possess the key to your freedom and I shall guard it well."

"How am I supposed to defend myself with these on?" I ask.

"There is no need for that, we shall guard you with our lives!" Lancelot declares. And what happens if he loses his life guarding me?

Keigo and Lancelot proceed to help me to my feet. I had no realistic way of getting up on my own with my hands tied like this. Standing up again gives me a chance to take in what happened. Yuuhei is indeed sat on a nearby seat with the ice pack resting on his crotch. I don't resist or kick out this time. Without the use of my arms, I am fairly helpless and at the mercy of people I can't trust.

At least I still have the promised protection. Even if they now seem to be acting as guards to protect everyone else from me just as much as me from everyone else. I am led out of the coach and I am briefly forced to wait outside of Lancelot's room for some reason. When he emerges, he is dressed is a suit of armour. Metal plates protect the majority of his body below the neck. What sort of knight would he be without his armour, I guess? Yuuhei then retrieves his bow before I am led back to my own room.

I am given some brief respite from the handcuffs as my arms are locked in front of me to allow some freedom while in my room. Ultimately, I am left to lie in my tiny room with my thoughts while Yuuhei and Lancelot stand outside the door. I was right earlier. I compared the room to a prison cell. That is exactly what it has become. I am confined to this room.

At ten o'clock, speakers seemingly hidden in the security camera burst into life. "Attention passengers," Monokuma says over the speakers, "It is now ten p.m. and it is now officially night time. The Buffet Car and First Class seating will close shortly, at which point entry will be strictly prohibited. Good niiiiight!"

The buffet car closes at night? Midnight snacks are out of the question then. I haven't eaten this evening. I didn't ask for any food though. My lunch was awful and it has been made clear that extreme precautions would have to be taken to prevent poisoning. My appetite is gone anyway. How can I eat? I feel sick to my stomach. My anxiety is eating away at me. I am fearing for my life. Every second that passes is another moment closer to my death.

Despair.

All hope is gone. My death is inevitable. Be it at the hands of a fellow student of Hope's Peak Academy as Sakuya claims or in a nursing home in my late nineties or somewhere in between. I am going to die. Nothing is going to change that. The despair fills me, flowing through me like the blood in my veins. It motivates me. It drives me. I am going to die. If that is the case, I can't spend the rest of my life on this train. I have to do something with my life. Leave a legacy. To do that, I will have to escape. If I am going to die, then I must kill.

I try to plot and scheme. I try to figure out how I can fulfil Monokuma's Graduation Rule. How do I kill someone and get away with it? I am drawing blanks. I'm trapped. I'm stuck with these handcuffs. There's no way I can do anything with them on and no way to get them off. All these thoughts do is push me deeper into the pit of despair. I am losing hope. I am losing hope of getting out of here, even with the Graduation Rule. The anxiety grows. I twitch. I can't contain myself. I constantly check the time on my e-handbook. It is the early hours of the morning. The eighth and final hour is almost up. Any normal person would be sleeping. I can't sleep. I can't even think of sleeping. There is only one thing on my mind. Despair.

And then it happens. There is a knock on my door. It's locked. They can't get in. If someone's trying to get into my room, does that mean Lancelot and Yuuhei failed? Did they fall asleep on duty?

"Izumi!" Lancelot shouts through the door.

I'm scared. Why does he want me to open the door? I sit up. I need to defend myself. Is there anything I can use? The drawer. There is a pen in it. I can try and use that to stab an attacker. I dig it out and grip it tightly. Opening the lock is difficult. Doing anything with these handcuffs on is difficult.

Cautiously, I slide the door open a bit to look out. I hold the pen, ready to desperately defend myself. The first thing I see in the dimly lit corridor is Yuuhei pinning someone down. There is what looks like a crowbar discarded not far away. Then I get a look at the person on the floor. The person who came to try and kill me. Hanbei Wakuri.

 **Author's Notes: Puhuhuhuhuhu...**


	10. Chapter 1-9

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 9:**

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Ayato asks. He is currently stood in Coach C wearing just his underwear and looking very confused. As it turns out, the playboy isn't that attractive under his clothes. His hair is also a mess and obscures his one redeeming feature, his face. There are bags beneath his eyes. As is the case with the majority of people stood around us.

Everyone has been woken up and gathered to our regular meeting place. Most people are still in their nightwear and are only half awake. I have been released of my handcuffs so that they could be used on Hanbei who is now chained to a luggage rack at the end of the carriage. We are all crowding around him, but still keeping what distance we can in such a cramped space.

"Puhuhuhuhuhu!"

That is the last thing we need.

Monokuma appears from nowhere and stands between Hanbei and the rest of us. He rubs his eyes and then looks from our latest prisoner to the group of underwear clad teenagers standing over him.

"Shouldn't you all be sleeping?" Monokuma asks, "Or are you having a sleepover without me? How rude! I should be the guest of honour."

"No thanks to you, _someone_ attempted to kill Miss Mizushima," Yuuhei says.

"She survived, what a shame…" Sakuya says and looks across at me.

"But it was just as you predicted," Shiki says.

"Her powers are real!" Lancelot cries out, "She's a witch! Burn her!"

"I… don't think there's any need for that," Keigo says, "Her warning helped prevent a murder. We're in her debt."

"What are you guys talking about?" Miki asks. Of course, she didn't show up to Sakuya's gathering.

"Sakuya used her talent to predict that Hanbei would murder Izumi tonight," Nami says.

"Well, this is rubbish," Monokuma says, "You guys got me up at this time of night and there isn't even a corpse. How boring."

"No one invited you," Ayato says, glaring at the bear.

"There's your problem," Monokuma says, putting his paws on his hips, "You should have invited me. I'm your loveable Headmaster after all!"

"No one dignify that," Ayato says.

I decide to change the subject and turn back to the real issue at hand. "Hanbei, why?" I ask.

"Why what?" he asks.

"Why did you try to kill me?" I clarify, "What drove you to want to kill? And why me?"

"You. That's why," he says bluntly.

"What?" I ask.

Instead of saying anything, Hanbei starts to shuffle around on his knees. He tries to show us his hands that are wrapped around part of the luggage rack. He then grabs his sleeve and tries to pull it up a bit. This reveals a bracelet on one of his wrists. It is made entirely from flowers tied together at the stems. The flowers are small with white petals. They look well maintained despite being picked and turned into a bracelet and worn. Why is he showing it to us? How does this explain anything?

"What do your memories mean to you? Not much, I'm betting. They're just there. You remember things as and when you please. That's how your talent works, right? What about the rest of us? It's difficult," he says, pouring his heart out in every word. I can sense an anger and hatred towards me. "This is my reminder. I need it. I need to cherish and care for it. Just so I can remember her… The one person who ever cared. I look at it every day and remember. But the memory fades and changes. I'm losing it. It's the same for everyone here."

No one says anything, but I spot Nami gripping some bands around her wrist. I don't understand what it means, but Hanbei sees it too and nods.

"We struggle to remember the most important things to us," he continues, "You don't. You don't care. You don't care about any of us. Your presence makes a mockery of our suffering. You were so eager to kill. You didn't care who. You just wanted out. You're a threat. I didn't care about graduating, I just needed you gone. All of us need you gone!"

I am stunned into silence. I want to believe that he's wrong, that he misunderstands me. We haven't exactly talked much. How can he make such judgements about me? I do value my memories. All of them. Without them, I am nothing. But… do I value them the same way he does? Do I treasure the special moments?

"You're wrong!" I cry out. I close my eyes and search my mind. I try to find something significant and special. Something that means everything to me. Like Hanbei's 'one person who ever cared'… I can't find anything. That's not how I remember things. I don't have any physical memories either, like Hanbei's bracelet. There must be something in here… I just can't pinpoint it. I… haven't set it aside. I… haven't cherished it.

"Prove it," Hanbei says. His words snap my eyes open and I look down on him.

"I… can't," I admit. There might be one way to prove that I care about my memories. I just don't feel comfortable talking about it. It's a secret that I have never revealed. I would rather it stayed that way. It could just as easily backfire on me. Reduce me to nothing. I am already in the darkest pits of despair. I don't need anything else on top of it.

Monokuma bursts into laughter. It cuts into me. He is laughing at my misfortune. My defeat. Someone, please, shut that fucking bear up before it starts talking.

"So, I'm right," Hanbei says, "Then I regret nothing."

"No matter what our thoughts are on your justification, you still tried to commit murder. That is unforgiveable," Keigo says.

"Your evil must not go unpunished!" Lancelot shouts and waves his sword about, "Repent, sinner!"

"Whatever," Hanbei says. He adjusts his position again, presumably to get comfortable, and closes his eyes.

"Hey, we're not done here," Keigo says.

"Yeah, we are," Hanbei says.

"Utterly pathetic," Hakuro scoffs. He is sat down so that he doesn't have to deal with the relatively low ceiling. Unlike most of the males, he actually wears pyjamas opposed to just underwear. They look to have been handmade to fit him. "Of all the incentives, he opts for such meagre motivations. Sentimentality and petty wish fulfilment. Inadequate conviction is the sole cause for the unsuccessful homicide."

"Right you are!" Monokuma says with glee, "I was so happy to see someone willing to kill so quickly! But there was such little despair. It broke my little bear heart. But don't worry, I have a solution!"

"Solution?" Miki asks.

"A solution for what?" Nami asks.

"Why, the lack of despair, of course," Monokuma says, "Ordinarily, I might leave something like this a few days and let things happen naturally… but, since you're all so eager to kill, I'll give you the push you need now!"

Ordinarily? Monokuma has done something like this before? No wonder things are so hopeless. He's got the experience to induce despair every way he can. But the idea of something like this happening before… How did it end? Are there people currently trapped elsewhere like this? Or did they graduate? How come there has never been any sort of mention of anything like this in the outside world? Surely this would be big news?

"No, we don't need a push!" Keigo protests.

"Can you not do it at a reasonable time?" Axel asks, yawning, his eyes are barely open and he's leaning against a seat.

"That would mean getting you all together again, that'd be such a hassle. Anyway, I already have all the envelopes ready," Monokuma says.

Suddenly, Monokuma brandishes a handful of envelopes and spreads them out like a hand of cards. Where was he keeping those? He doesn't have any pockets… I notice the envelopes all have a name written on them. He proceeds to hand them out to the people whose names are written on each envelope. There is one for each of us. Even Chouko. Monokuma has no problems spotting her. Unlike everyone else.

I stare at my envelope, wondering what it is, but not daring to open it. Everyone else has similar reactions.

"What is this?" Miki asks, holding up her envelope to read her name on it.

"Let's call it…" Monokuma begins, "A motive!"

"A motive?" Shiki repeats.

"That's right, a motive," Monokuma says.

"To commit murder, no doubt?" Hakuro enquires.

"You're good at this," Monokuma says. He holds up a paw and gives Hakuro a thumbs up. "A gold star for Hakuro Daigo! Except… we don't have any gold stars…"

Monokuma's mood seems to instantly plummet at the realisation of there being no gold stars. It's such an odd thing for him to be upset about. Then again, Monokuma doesn't exactly think like normal people.

"Huh? A reward?" Akari asks. I turn to see that he has opened his envelope and is reading a piece of paper.

"Yep, inside each envelope is the promise of a personalised reward for whoever graduates," Monokuma says, "Now, not only will you leave the train, but you will also be granted the thing your heart desires more than anything in the world! Isn't that great?"

No one answers him. People start to open their envelopes to see what's inside. I look at mine and turn it over. The envelope is sealed with wax, stamped with the crest of Hope's Peak Academy. Just what is going on? Are Hope's Peak really behind all this? I peel it open and slip out the piece of paper inside. I try to speculate what it could be. I honestly can't think of much. What do I want more than anything in the world?

I read the scrawled handwriting on the paper and everything becomes clear. There was only ever one thing I could want more than anything and it is written on the paper in my hand. Of course it would be that. And all I have to do to get it is graduate. Monokuma knows me better than I know myself.

"That's impossible," I say and look up. Keigo is looking at me with concern. I assume he's expecting me to lose my mind yet again, any second now.

"Oh?" Monokuma tilts his head and looks at me.

"That is absolutely impossible. There's no way you could give me that," I say, "It's just not possible."

"Isn't that what you all thought about me earlier?" Monokuma asks, "I can assure you that it is very possible and it is waiting for you to kill one of your fellow classmates."

"What is it, Izumi?" Keigo asks.

"It doesn't matter, it's not possible," I say and put the paper back into the envelope before pocketing it. I don't want anyone else to see it. It's a bit too personal to be telling people.

"Well, if it's not possible, it can't motivate you, at least," Keigo says, "I think we should all just share our motives, that way Monokuma holds no influence over us."

"I… don't think it works that way," Akari says.

"Yeah, I'm not really up for talking about it," Axel says as he too returns his motive to its envelope.

I look around. No one is willing to step forward and reveal what was inside their envelope. This seems to make Keigo hesitant about saying his own motive.

"Puhuhuhu… Not so keen to share now, are we? Well, I'll leave you guys to kill each other, bye-bye!" Monokuma says. Then, he is gone. I don't understand how he does that. He appears from nowhere and vanishes into thin air.

We are left to dwell on the motive we have been presented with. Kill and get away with it and you will leave the train and receive the thing your heart desires more than anything. Greed. It is fuel for selfishness. Abandon the notions of the hope from teamwork and kill someone to fulfil your own personal dreams. And that is just one layer of it. If everyone else's motives are anything like mine, then there is the prospect that this becomes a once in a lifetime opportunity. It is so difficult to achieve, that this could be the only chance of ever seeing such a dream become reality. And of course, not taking that chance leads to the despair of knowing how impossible it will be to get that chance ever again.

One piece of paper is filled with so much despair. Such… sweet despair. What? Why do I think like that? Why am I so… excited by the prospect of despair? Have I been so consumed by it that… I enjoy it? Perhaps. I do want to know what the despair the other people are going through is. Why? Surely I should only be curious about the motive and not the effects of it? What is wrong with me?

"Well, what are we doing with him?" Ayato asks.

It brings us back to reality. Monokuma's motive has distracted us. We still need to deal with the fact that Hanbei intended to murder me.

"We are left with an issue," Yuuhei says, "It would be wise to assume that neither he nor Miss Mizushima can be left unattended. However, that would require more guards."

"Is this now a communal life of overcautious paranoia?" Hakuro asks.

"That would be my concern," Yuuhei says with a nod, "If we continued like this, eventually everyone would be guarding everyone else and we would be unable to lead any sort of existence."

"Are you shirking your duty to protect?" Lancelot asks, "And you accused me of having no honour…"

"I am accepting my limits, and those of our group as a whole," Yuuhei says, "We can act as guards tonight, but tomorrow night? We need sleep."

"If it means preventing a murder, I shall never sleep again," Lancelot says.

"I admire your dedication, but you're foolish to think you could perform your duties without regular rest," Yuuhei says.

This comment just riles Lancelot. This debate isn't going to end well if no one steps in. Despite thinking that, I continue to abstain. Something in the back of my mind wants it to go badly.

It is actually Hakuro who steps in. He grew sick of the bickering and decides to go back to bed. Axel, who is practically sleep-walking at this point, follows suit. This leads to a total exodus. I join in, heading back to my room. No one tries to stop me. I no longer have a guard. I am free to do as I please. For now, what I want is sleep. The burden of imminent death has been lifted. I might have a chance of sleeping. My body is tired. I just have to hope my mind is too.

Despite being able to, as I am no longer handcuffed, I don't bother changing into any nightwear. Instead, I slump down onto my bed as soon as I lock my door. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. With the light off, there is nothing to see. Not even the security camera is visible. I am alone with my thoughts, yet again. My thoughts are quite keen to remind me of the motive that is still in my pocket.

 _"If Izumi Mizushima can graduate from the train journey of mutual killing, she will be rewarded with her childhood memories."_

It's painful to think about. I didn't always remember everything. I had to learn. In fact, I used to be very forgetful. So much so that before I was taught how to use my memory, I remember absolutely nothing. I don't remember the first twelve years of my life. I have no childhood.

That's why it's impossible. How can Monokuma restore those memories? How can he restore my childhood? He can't. There's no way. And yet, can I risk the possibility that he can and not take him up on the offer? This is the despair he wanted to induce. This is why my mind is made up. I have to play Monokuma's game. I have to kill. He has won. I have given in to despair. No. I have embraced despair. Monokuma hasn't beaten me. I have joined him.

I have nothing to lose. If Monokuma is lying and can't restore my childhood memories. If I fail to kill someone. If I am somehow caught and can't graduate. The only thing that I will get is despair. Glorious despair. And with that thought, the idea that every ounce of my being will be filled with despair, I let go up of the pent up feelings and I moan in pleasure.

 **Author's Notes: Motive time! Not that half the class didn't already have one. I love seeing all of your reviews, makes it all worth it. Really, I'm basically feasting off the comments of my beta, Gazooki. As for mpjindustries' three things. Well, two of them; 1. She's just like that. Her calculations are very important to her. And she's just a bit crazy. 2. Lancelot is rather loud, but the main thing is that the walls are soundproof, not the doors. How else would you hear someone knocking?**

 **Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the ride because there is much more despair to come!**


	11. Chapter 1-10

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 10:**

"Attention passengers, it is now seven a.m. and night time is officially over. Wakey wakey, rise and shine!"

Monokuma's voice drags me from my sleep. Morning already? I've had hardly any sleep at all. Yesterday was so long and stressful. I couldn't relax at all last night. My mind was filled with so many beautiful, despairing thoughts. I guess so little sleep now means that I'll have no problems sleeping tonight.

It is so dark, even though it's morning. I'm so used to daylight creeping in through the curtains and illuminating things in a soft glow. I scramble out of bed and reach for where I remember the light switch being. The light turns on and confirms my worst fears. Everything that happened was real. We really did get trapped on this train. Monokuma's wakeup call was real and not just the last remnants of a nightmare. I sigh and sit down on my bed. I need to wake up properly. I look up at the harsh light. The blinding light burns my eyes open.

Reluctantly, I get up again and reach for the cupboards above my bed. I get changed into some clean clothes. I feel horrible wearing the same dirty clothes. Especially after sleeping in them. I could do with a shower too. My clean outfit is the exact same as the day before. All of my clothes are. It is going to get very boring, very quickly. Unless, of course, I can get out of here.

I start gathering things to take to the bathroom so I can have a wash when an electric bell rings. It is just like yesterday when Monokuma called us together. What does he want this time and why couldn't he say it in the morning announcement?

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma declares over the speakers, "After a set period of investigation, a Class Trial will begin!"

A body has been discovered… Murder. Despair.

I grab my e-handbook and open the door. But I am stopped. The electric bell rings again and the announcement is repeated.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma says again, "After a set period of investigation, a Class Trial will begin!"

"What the fuck?" Axel shouts. I turn to see him stood in the corridor with a look of panic on his face. "Why'd it play twice? Don't tell me two people died!"

I have no thoughts to respond with. My mind is in a state of total chaos brought about the sudden announcement. I haven't really got the chance to process my thoughts on it.

"This way!" Shiki calls down the corridor. She is at the end of the carriage leading to Coach C.

"Hmmm?" Yui steps out of her room, still wearing a silk nightie, and rubs her eyes.

"Come on," Axel runs past me, and then Yui, as he heads in the direction that Shiki is leading us. I follow close behind and Yui slowly trudges after us.

The door to the next carriage slides open and my eyes immediately fall on the horror in front of us. Lying on his back, with his head resting in a pool of blood, is the Ultimate Knight, Koji Datsuki. Lancelot… The massive amount of blood covering his neck and face is horrifying. But the nightmare fuel is his eyes. There is nothing left of them but blood and pus and a screwdriver sticks out of his left socket.

I feel queasy just looking at it. I didn't think I would react like this to blood. I've seen brutal murders all the time on television. They don't prepare you for the real thing. It's too gruesome to keep looking at. I force myself to look away from Lancelot's body. Only for my eyes to fall on a similar sight at the far end of the carriage.

The Ultimate Gardener, Hanbei Wakuri. Dead.

Hanbei's body is slumped in a kneeling position. He is being held up by his hands which are still handcuffed to the luggage rack. Blood pours down from his eyes and neck, coating his front in red. He appears to have suffered the same treatment as Lancelot. A screwdriver is lodged into his left eye too.

Not one, but two people have been murdered. Double the death. Double the despair. I finally tear my gaze from the corpses and see the people around me. Akari is staring down the aisle at the bodies, looking completely traumatised. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open. He does not move a muscle. He just stands there, eyes fixed on the horror in front of him. Ayato is next to Akari but is looking away and clenching his eye closed. He is visibly shaking.

Such a delightful variety of despair.

"What the fuck is this?" Axel shouts.

Yui finally squeezes into the carriage and sees the two bodies. She immediately screams. "Why!?" she cries out. Shiki quickly moves to comfort her, wrapping her arms around the terrified girl.

A pain strikes me in the back and I suddenly panic. The two dead bodies in front of us make me fear the worst. My fears are quickly quashed as I am pushed aside. The pain was Hakuro jabbing me with his cane to get me to move.

Hakuro muses for a moment and then speaks up, "Inevitable and ashamedly predictable casualties."

"Have a little sympathy, mate," Axel says.

Hakuro just glares as Axel from above and lumbers over to a seat, careful to not come into contact with Lancelot's body. "If you would be so kind as the cease your needless mourning and retrieve our fellows, we might begin the judicial process," he says.

"Needless?" Shiki asks.

"Enlighten me on the emotional connection you forged with the victims," Hakuro says.

He's so calm about this. In fact, he's openly stating that he doesn't care about the victims. I wasn't on the greatest terms with either of them, but Lancelot did do everything to protect people. Including me. Now they're dead. Show some respect.

Ayato turns around and leaves the carriage without saying anything else. He seems like he's been really affected by this. As do Yui and Akari. Yui is sobbing into Shiki's chest and Akari is still standing there and staring at what lies in front of us. He has been one of the strongest in our group, having the confidence to speak up to Monokuma and even he's stunned into silence by this. I should be worried about him and try to help. But all I can do is enjoy the sweet taste in my mouth left by the sight of the despair all over Akari's face.

"Dude, that's fucking brutal…" Miki says as she, too, enters the carriage. Once again, she's done a good job of summing up, what I assume are, the thoughts of everyone.

The rest of the girls soon follow. Sakuya, Nami, Ayaka and Chouko fill up the space at the end of the carriage. No one wants to move closer to the bodies. I notice that Ayaka simply shakes her head in disappointment. Nami doesn't react. Her expression remains as blank and emotionless as ever.

"Oh, what a shame, I liked him…" Sakuya says, "Never mind."

She seems to get over it very quickly. She smiles sweetly. I then look for Chouko, but she seems to have vanished. I can't blame her. I'm sure there are several people who would love to run away and hide right now. But we can't. We have to face this murder. There will soon be a class trial. Whatever that may be.

"Let me through," Keigo says and pushes his way through the group. Ayato has returned with him and Yuuhei. Keigo stops when he reaches the front and sees what has happened. "It can't be… How could someone do something like this?"

Yuuhei follows suit. He gasps, but does what he can to keep his cool.

"We must avenge them and bring justice to whoever betrayed us," Yuuhei declares. His words are powerful. Avenge. Justice. Betrayed. This is no small crime. Yuuhei feels offended by the killing. He isn't experiencing despair. He is driven by it. He sounds determined to catch the killer. It doesn't matter. I've tasted the despair that most of the group have experienced. I am more than satisfied by that. Now, we must move on. Except, what happens now?

"This is more like it!" Monokuma cheers. He jumps out from behind a seat and lands in front of us.

"What do you want?" Ayato asks, "Haven't you done enough?"

"What!?" Monokuma cries out, "But I came to help you guys out!"

"Can we really trust you after the 'help' you gave us last night?" Keigo asks.

"Of course!" Monokuma says, "Or is one of you the Ultimate Forensics Expert and never said anything?"

"I work with corpses on a daily basis, but I am no expert," Nami says.

"Exactly, that's why you need my help. You know, so you have a chance of finding the killer," Monokuma says.

"But, we know who did it," Yui says.

"Oh really? Do tell," Monokuma says and looks at the small girl. Tears are streaming down her face, but she is keeping herself calm to face Monokuma.

"It was you, evil teddy!" Yui declares and points at Monokuma, "You're the one talking about despair and killing people."

"How absurd, I'd never hurt you guys! Unless, of course, you broke a rule... None of you broke any rules while I wasn't looking, right?" Monokuma says. His expression turns rather sinister at that moment, "The killer is… one of you!"

"Your naivety is the true cause of despair," Hakuro says to Yui. At this comment, she looks like she might burst into tears again.

"Sadly, this incident has all the hallmarks of greed. Our motive," Ayaka says.

"Yep! Someone decided to try and graduate," Monokuma says, "That juicy reward was just too tempting for them. Their greed overpowered them and they thought more about themselves than the lives of others. How does that make you feel?"

"Despair," I say simply. I know it's the answer he wants. I might as get it over with.

"Puhuhuhuhu," Monokuma laughs.

"One of us… really killed Hanbei and Koji?" Keigo asks.

Everyone suddenly turns to look at each other. We are all in such close proximity. One of the people in this group has betrayed the rest and killed two of our classmates. Everyone eyes each other with suspicion. Someone here is a killer. No one can trust anyone.

"W-who did it!?" Shiki cries out.

"Me," Axel says, "I did it."

"W-what?"

"You heard me, I killed Hanbei and Koji," Axel says, "And now I get to graduate."

"What? He straight up admits it?" Miki asks.

"A student who kills a fellow classmate will become the 'blackened' and will graduate if they are not discovered. After three people find a dead body, a 'Body Discovery Announcement' will be made. After a period of time, a 'Class Trial' will begin to determine the blackened," I say, reciting the rules that Keigo read out yesterday word for word.

"Oh, you got me," Axel laughs, "Yeah, I'm just messing."

"You despicable man, this is no time for messing around with us," Yuuhei shouts.

"How do you know he's not telling the truth and _did_ kill them?" Miki asks.

"I would not put much faith into the words of the Ultimate Liar," Nami says.

"I'm glad someone remembers the rules," Monokuma says, pointing to me, "We're going to have a Class Trial!"

"What _is_ a Class Trial?" Akari asks.

"A while after a murder, a Class Trial will be held," Monokuma begins to explain, "Everyone will gather together and present their arguments for who they think is the blackened. At the end, the result will be decided by popular vote. If you get it right, then only the blackened will be punished and the rest of you can continue to live your communal life."

Everyone looks at Monokuma. We all try to take it all in, but also want to wait to hear the full explanation. Monokuma draws out the wait, building the tension up.

"But… if you get it wrong…" he continues teasingly, "then the blackened will survive and the rest of you will be punished. At which point, your communal life will come to an end. That's all there is to it."

"Punishment…"Akari repeats. Monokuma has mentioned punishment several times and it seems especially important in the Class Trial. Punishment is the conclusion of it. Whichever way it goes. What that punishment is, though, we don't know. From the way Monokuma talks, I can make a guess. I just don't want to believe it until Monokuma confirms it.

"Yep! Punishment! And what punishment might that be?" he says. He is definitely teasing us. He knows what we want him to tell us and he is delaying it as long as possible. "Execution."

"Execution!?" Shiki cries out.

"That is no way to bring justice," Yuuhei says, "The killer must repay us for their crimes and earn redemption."

"Isn't it?" Monokuma asks, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life…"

"How does that justify killing all of us if we get it wrong?" Akari asks.

That thought is harrowing. We thought that the Graduation Rule was simple. That there were no drawbacks other than people being victims. Instead, it turns out all of our lives are on the line. No one can afford to make a mistake. The punishment is death.

"It justifies it because you were naughty children who didn't bring justice to the one who disrupted your communal life," Monokuma says, "Anyway, enough of your blabbering! It's time for your gift, that help I promised. I've gathered all the information you need about these deaths for you in one handy guide. I call it… The Monokuma File!"

"How do you know the information?" Ayato asks.

"Because I saw it all happen, silly," Monokuma says, "Now, you'll find the Monokuma File on your e-handbooks. See? I told you they were super important."

I take the e-handbook from my pocket and load it up. Many people do the same. While others look over shoulders to view the devices.

"I'll leave you to do whatever you need to do and see you later at the Class Trial," Monokuma says before quickly disappearing.

The screen loads up to an unfamiliar page. It is titled 'Truth Bullets'. What is that all about? The page has a list of some kind, but there is currently only one item on that list. 'Monokuma File 01'. I guess this is what we're looking for. I tap it and new information appears.

"Right, let's see what we have then," Keigo says and begins to read the page out loud, "The victims were Koji Datsuki and Hanbei Wakuri. Both died around five a.m. Both bodies were discovered in Coach C at seven o five a.m. Both victims sustained similar fatal stab wounds to the neck. Both victims were also stabbed in both eyes. Koji Datsuki also received a non-fatal wound to the pelvis."

I look up from my e-handbook and at the two bodies. This got very real. They have both been murdered brutally and now it falls to us to figure out who killed them. There is a killer in our group who will do everything they can to derail the investigation without giving themselves away.

"What do we do?" Yui asks.

"We've got to do it," Keigo says, pumping a fist, "We've got to solve this murder!"

"I could examine the bodies," Nami suggests, "I am no expert, but I could give them an examination and attempt to uncover some clues."

"That's as good a place to start as any," Shiki says, "We'll need someone to watch over the crime scene, though. To make sure no one tampers with evidence."

"I can do that. I probably won't be able to help with much else," Miki says.

"Anyone else?" Keigo asks.

"Sure, I'll do it," Axel says, shrugging. Is that really a good idea, trusting the Ultimate Liar? As long as Miki keeps him in check, it should be fine.

Nami and the two guards approach the first body. That of Koji Datsuki. Miki and Axel climb into seats either side of the corpse and watch as Nami crouches down next to Koji's head. She reaches into a pocket of her long jacket and pulls out a pair of white gloves. She slips the gloves onto her hands and reaches out to the body. She actually has gloves for handling dead bodies with her. It's not unreasonable to think that the Ultimate Mortician would carry some around, but it still seems eerily prepared.

"There is a single wound to the left side of his neck," Nami says, "It appears to be quite deep. The weapon used had a very narrow diameter."

No one says anything, but most people are looking at the screwdriver lodged in the eye socket. That most likely fits the description of the weapon Nami was referring to. Nami continues to inspect Koji's neck, making sure there is nothing she missed under the splattered blood.

"I would assume from the need for only a single wound that the killer is a professional and knew where to strike," Nami says.

"A professional… killer…" Yui says. She is still shaking and crying. "Who could do that?"

"Huh?" Keigo grunts and looks at his e-handbook. I check mine again to find there is a second item on the list of 'Truth Bullets' entitled 'Koji's Fatal Wound'. I tap it to see what information it comes up with. Everything that Nami has just said is written there. There is also a close up photograph of the wound. I quickly back out of the page to avoid looking at it. I look up to see a security camera in the ceiling. I'm guessing the picture is from that.

Nami is now investigating the screwdriver and Koji's eyes. Probably the most unsettling part of the incident.

"Both eyeballs have been punctured, seemingly by the screwdriver," Nami says. She carefully grips the screwdriver's handle between finger and thumb and pulls. The screwdriver slides out with ease. This elicits a few screams and queasy noises from our group. "Crosshead screwdriver. Size roughly matches that of the fatal wound."

Nami stands up and steps back over the body again. She crouches down over Koji's legs and begins to check his armour. It then occurs to me that she is looking for the other wound mentioned in the Monokuma File. The metal plate covering his crotch comes off very easily. Nami examines it for a moment before setting it aside and checking the body.

"The crotch plate was not attached properly," Nami says, "It would have fallen off had he been standing up. It is also clear of any blood."

It's difficult to see what Nami is doing as she moves in closer to examine Koji's body further. Everyone waits in silence to hear what she has to say.

"The other wound matches the one on his neck," Nami says, "However, the weapon appears to have entered at an angle, I believe from a lower position. It is difficult to say. That seems to be consistent with the access to it through the lower plate."

She continues to check the body over some more. Though it appears she finds nothing more of note as she remains silent through her search. Then with the approval of the two guards, Nami moves on to Hanbei's body. None of us move from our spot so not to disrupt the crime scene while Nami continues her autopsy.

Hanbei is too far down the carriage for us to hear Nami properly. So, she performs her checks before telling us anything. As with Koji, she removes the screwdriver from Hanbei's eye and steps back to avoid any sudden blood leakage. After a further check of the rest of Hanbei's body, Nami stands up and faces the rest of us.

"The fatal wound appears to be identical for both victims. As is the situation surrounding the punctured eyeballs. The screwdriver was a flathead this time, however," Nami says, "The only other notable feature I could find was abrasion on the bandages wrapped around his hands. I suspect it may have been caused by resisting the handcuffs."

"Thank you," Keigo says and Nami nods.

"I suppose we should see if we can find any more clues," Shiki says.

"Miss Yukihira, I believe you should get dressed ahead of the trial," Ayaka says.

"But… I want to be helpful," Yui says.

"You can be helpful once you are dressed," Ayaka says. She sounds so much like a parent addressing Yui like that.

She leads Yui out of the carriage, back to her room. Yui is upset about leaving, but follows anyway. The rest of us start our search for clues. I don't know what I'm looking for, though. Keigo stops in front of me as he looks down.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Where?" Shiki asks.

Keigo makes us stand to one side of the aisle and look down. Then I notice what he's pointing at. There is a trail of blood. I can understand why we didn't notice it. The trail is just a few drops of blood. Each one is a fair distance from the other in a straight line down the aisle. The distance between each drop is roughly the same. I don't understand what it means. The trail leads away from the body back towards our rooms, but fades out by the end of the carriage so there is no hope of following it.

"Did the killer perhaps get injured?" Akari asks.

"I don't know, mustn't have been much of an injury," Shiki says. She's right. It might have been a small cut or something like that. Otherwise, there is no explanation for the trail of single droplets if it was significant.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out in the trial," Keigo says. He certainly doesn't sound happy about it. The murder has brought a downer on his mood. It has done that to most people, but Keigo is one of the more badly affected ones.

"Ah, what about Koji's sword?" Akari asks, "He could've used it to defend himself and injure the killer!"

Akari seems enthusiastic about his theory. The others are less so. We haven't even seen the sword yet. It isn't anywhere on his corpse.

"It was made of wood though, how could he draw blood with that?" Shiki asks. My immediate thought is a splinter, but that would be far too small an injury for what we're thinking.

"Where is his sword, anyway?" Keigo asks.

"It is over here," Nami says, waving to us.

Carefully, we step over Koji's corpse and head to where Nami is. As she said, the sword is propped up on a seat next to her. It looks like it was carefully placed there. It is a few rows away from where the body is and there is no sign of blood on it. It looks like it played no part in the incident. The Ultimate Knight didn't use his sword and died as a result.

"Why was it here?" Keigo asks, "Why didn't he use it? He could have defended himself!"

I don't say anything. Shiki and Akari look at the sword for a moment before pushing past us and moving on to investigate Hanbei's body some more. I don't know what else there could be to find. Nami seemed to do a pretty thorough job checking the bodies.

"Hey, Izumi, can I ask you something?" Ayato says.

"Uh, yeah, what?" I ask as I turn to look at him.

"Do you know who the last person to leave this carriage last night was?" he asks.

"No," I say. I assume he's talking about when we were gathered together after Hanbei's attempt to kill me. I managed to leave without anyone stopping me while there were still a few people here.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if we could find out who the last person to see them alive was. You know, in case they noticed anything," Ayato explains. I guess that could be a line of enquiry to follow. I don't have any better ideas.

"It was me," Keigo says, walking over to join our conversation.

"Oh?" Ayato looks at Keigo with suspicion. I've noticed this before. In the luggage car. Ayato really doesn't like Keigo. I wonder if it's a result of my outburst when we first met.

"Yeah, I stayed behind to stand guard with Koji for a bit," Keigo says, "We talked for a bit, but I got tired and he suggested I go back to bed."

"Why?" Ayato asks.

"I don't know," Keigo says, "I trusted him. I didn't think he would kill Hanbei. He was devoted to acting as a guard. I also trusted that he could defend himself…" There is a sorrowful expression on his face. "He told me about his family's kendo club. He took everyone there on with his western swordplay style and won. He was so proud of it and he was the Ultimate Knight… I thought he would have no problems fighting someone off on his own."

"When did you leave?" Ayato asks, searching for more information despite Keigo's obvious distress at recounting his tale.

"I guess about half past three," Keigo says.

"Right," Ayato says. I have no idea what he's thinking about what Keigo has said. Perhaps he's reserving judgement. Normal rationale might say Keigo is suspicious for being the last person to see Koji and Hanbei alive. The fangirl inside me says otherwise. Keigo would never kill anyone. He's too perfect to reduce himself to that. Ayato turns and heads back, stepping over the body once more. That really is in the way. I'm surprised no one's stepped in the blood yet.

"Hey, Izumi, clue for you," Ayato says over his shoulder with a cheeky grin.

I look to where he is pointing. It's a table. I can't see what is so special about a table. I step over Koji's body again and walk over to the table. Ayato has already left the carriage, presumably in search of more clues. I don't know what he'll find away from the crime scene. He must have something in mind. I turn my attention back to the table. There is a splatter of blood on the edge of it. There isn't much, but it's definitely significant. It isn't that far from the body, but how blood got where it did doesn't seem to be obvious.

I decide to go to the end of the carriage to take things in and reassure myself. I'm still feeling a little ill at the sight of so much blood everywhere. I don't want to look at it or think about it. But I have to. The lives of everyone on the train depend on it. I just have to leave it to other people to investigate. There isn't that much room and there are plenty of people searching for clues. I don't even know where to look. I don't think many people do either. Some people seem to resort to checking under tables. I just have to compose myself ahead of this Class Trial. There is going to be a battle between hope and despair. I have to be able to focus and not lose myself to my newfound lust for despair.

 **Author's Notes: MURDER! Ahem, yeah, this is a long one. I wanted to get everything in together opposed to splitting it into two potentially underwhelming chapters. The first part of the trial will be similarly long as some advanced warning. Now, speculate away! Who did it? How? Why? Etc.**


	12. Chapter 1-11

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 11:**

"Attention passengers! It is now time for the Class Trial. Please meet at the door at the end of Coach A," Monokuma announces over the speakers.

I guess we're going to find out what is beyond the locked door that Koji was guarding when we first met yesterday. The time for investigation is over. I didn't do much. There wasn't much I could do. Other people seem to have found things to pursue, but I don't know how much people have actually worked out. I can't seem to piece together the information that I have seen. Maybe that's for the best. Maybe the despair of the killer graduating and leaving everyone else for dead is just what I want.

I put that thought to the back of my mind as I make my way through the train, climbing over Koji's corpse one final time. Everyone is slowly making their way to the front of the train. No one really wants to talk. We arrive in the First Class carriage and I spot something on a table. A tray of plant pots filled with soil is sat beneath a lamp. Hanbei set these up before he tried to kill me?

"You ready for this?" Keigo asks. It takes a moment for me to realise that I'm the one he's talking to. I look up from Hanbei's pots.

"Not really," I say, "How do you prepare for something like this?"

"Just believe in yourself," Keigo says, "Just believe that you can overcome this despair and we'll all come out of this alive. I know you can. I know we can."

Overcome despair? Is that something I really want to do? As for everyone coming out alive. He's lying to both me and himself. Someone has to die. Whether it's the killer or everyone else. Those are the rules Monokuma laid out.

I look around. Everyone is gathered. Almost everyone. We are missing two people. Koji and Hanbei. They have been murdered and now we must face a trial to work out who killed them. That electric bell rings again and we await what Monokuma has to say again.

"Please make your way through to the courtroom in the next carriage where your fates will be decided," Monokuma says, "I'll be waiting."

"So, this is really it," Akari says.

Shiki nods meekly. Everyone looks forward to the door, but no one wants to press the button. Eventually, Yuuhei steps forward and does it. The door slides open and only reveals darkness. Without hesitation, Yuuhei enters the darkness to the next carriage and seems to disappear. Akari follows him. Next, Hakuro forces his way past the rest of us and ducks down as he goes through the door. More people follow behind in single file. With Keigo hesitating, I take my chance to head to our courtroom.

The tunnel between carriages is darker and longer than normal. I can't see a thing. I just keep walking forward. With each step comes more anxiety. This was intentional. Whoever designed this wanted us to feel nervous as we made this journey. Suddenly, light appears and I emerge into the new part of the train. As with the previous carriages, it is long and fairly narrow with a ceiling far too low for Hakuro to deal with. I don't quite understand the interior decoration. There is what looks like a set of podiums arranged in an oval shape stretching along the carriage. At two of the podiums are poles holding up portraits at head height. One is of Hanbei and the one closest to us is Koji. Both have a red X crossing through their faces. I desperately hope it's red paint. At the far end is a large throne, on which Monokuma sits.

"Welcome to the courtroom carriage! Now then, everyone find your assigned places and we can begin!" Monokuma says. His voice is filled with excitement. Even more than normal. That high pitched whine of his always sounds a bit joyful. He is enjoying this far too much.

Reluctantly, we all approach the podiums and try to find our places. I am along the left hand side of the room, sandwiched between Akari and Nami. Despite how elongated the setup is, we have a pretty good view of everyone. There's nowhere to hide here. As I look around and take everything in, I spot that Hakuro has a seat. It is understandable. He needs to use a cane to walk and he is too tall to stand up for a long period of time. I just feel a bit jealous that I have to stand.

On the stand in front of me is a screen that looks a bit like an e-handbook. The screen is currently showing a list of 'Truth Bullets'. I still don't know what that means. I scroll through the list quickly to remind myself of what information I've come across. There's nothing I don't recognise, so I don't know if that means no one found anything else or it only shows what I know.

"Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial," Monokuma says, "You will present your arguments for who you think the blackened is. Then, you will vote to determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunit', then only the blackened will be punished. But if you pick the wrong one… then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and the killer will earn the right to graduate!"

"Before we start, I would like to clarify two things," Nami says.

"Are you going to ask me if one of you really is the killer?" Monokuma asks, "I can assure you that the person who murdered Koji and Hanbei is definitely among you."

"No, it is a haunting truth that there are those amongst us potentially capable of this," Nami says, "Firstly, I would like to make clear that all testimony from Axel Wakahisa is to be ignored or treated with extreme caution."

"Hey, you can't do that!" Axel cries out.

"She has a point," Yuuhei says, "You are the Ultimate Liar. Nothing you say can be trusted."

"What if she's the killer and wants to frame me? She's trying to stop me defending myself," Axel says. He seems very annoyed by this, but he can't deny that they're right.

"If that's the case, then we'll just have to expose her," Keigo says. He looks determined now. He's put his dismay behind him and he is ready to do everything he can in this trial.

"Next, I would like to find out something from Monokuma," Nami says.

"Oh?" Monokuma asks and tilts his head. He tried to pre-emptively answer a question, so is curious as to what she could want to know.

"There are spaces for sixteen people, but there were only fifteen of us to begin with. The same is true of our accommodation. Why is that?" Nami asks. They still haven't noticed Chouko…

"Only fifteen of you?" Monokuma asks. He then bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Notice me, dammit!" Chouko shouts.

Ayato, who is stood next to Chouko, recoils in shock. "How long have you been there?" he asks.

"Who… Who are you?" Akari asks.

"Chouko Natakami…" she says, suddenly sinking back into her shell with the attention on her.

"Where have you been all this time?" Keigo asks.

"I've been with you guys the entire time," she says. I look around to see countless confused expressions.

"She has," I say, "It's her Ultimate talent. She's practically invisible. I've actually been able to see her though."

"Huh, sorry about that," Keigo says to Chouko.

"It's alright, no one ever notices me. I'm used to it," she says.

"Hey, if you knew, why didn't you tell us about her?" Axel asks me.

"It, uh, never really came up," I say. I had thought about it multiple times, but it never really seemed like the right time to mention it.

"Puhuhu… Now, if we're all finished with the preamble, we can begin," Monokuma says, "Since this is your first time, why don't we start with something simple like the murder weapon?"

"Well, that's an easy one, it was the screwdrivers," Axel says.

"Continue no further," Hakuro says, "We already established that you are to remain silent until necessary." Axel looks taken aback, but says nothing else. It looks like he's been forced into a backseat position for this trial. "Would someone care to assert what they believe to have been the tool of demise for our victims?"

"Well, it was the screwdrivers. They were the only thing left on the scene," Akari says.

"Are we sure about that? The killer could have used something else and left the screwdrivers behind to throw us off," I say.

"That is a possibility," Keigo says, "We need to be sure about this before we can move on."

"I believe there is little doubt that it was the screwdriver," Nami says. She taps the screen in front of her and my screen changes to show a picture of Koji's fatal wound. It's not something I want to be looking at, really, but it's important to what we're discussing. "The fatal wound's diameter matches the screwdrivers. I am hard pressed to think of anything else of that size. The same is true of Hanbei's fatal wound."

Nami taps her screen again and this time the hole in Hanbei's neck shows up. It looks pretty much the same as the previous picture. This Truth Bullet thing seems to be for sharing information amongst the group. It looks quite useful for showing things that people may not have seen. And haunting people's nightmares with stab wounds.

"I don't know," I say, "What about… Yuuhei's arrows?"

"Are you accusing me?" Yuuhei asks.

"No… I'm just making a suggestion of something else that could cause that kind of wound," I say.

"Very well, but I can easily disprove it," he says and reaches over his shoulder to pull an arrow from his quiver. He holds it out for all to see. "While the shaft of the arrow fits, the arrowhead would be too wide. It would also cause more damage to the skin upon exiting the wound. I believe it would also be too blunt to cause the damage done if the head were to be removed."

"Ok, maybe thinking of alternative weapons is a bit too hard. But is there any way that we can prove the screwdriver was used?" I ask. I'm trying to pursue this idea, but it isn't really working out. I don't appear to be particularly good at this trial thing.

"Yes, there is something else that I noted about the condition of the screwdrivers," Nami says. Once again, she taps her screen and another picture appears on the rest of our screens. This time, it shows both screwdrivers that were used. I look at them, but can't figure out what she means.

"Are you talking about the handle?" Keigo asks, "It looks like there are blood splatters. They cut off quite abruptly too. I would say someone was holding the screwdrivers when blood got on them. That would rule out putting blood on them after the victims died."

"That was my theory too," Nami says, "So I believe, with that and the state of the fatal wounds, it is safe to assume the screwdrivers are the murder weapons."

"Where did the screwdrivers come from?" Yui asks.

"I can answer that," Ayato says, "They were from a toolkit that Axel and I found yesterday when looking for a way out. I went back to check it during the investigation and the two screwdrivers that Nami mentioned were gone."

Ayato fiddles around with his screen for a moment before a picture of briefcase-like toolkit appears. There is a row of screwdrivers strapped into the box, but two are missing. All the screwdrivers have the same black handles as the ones used in the murder.

"So, who knew about the toolkit?" Keigo asks.

"Everyone except Sakuya," I say, "Ayato mentioned finding it and trying to use the tools to remove the metal plates. Sakuya was the only one absent at the time."

"I never said where in the luggage car it was, so Axel is the only other one who knows exactly where," Ayato says.

Axel grunts in response.

"That doesn't rule out someone finding it, though," Keigo says, "That doesn't really help us much."

"Now that we know what the murder weapon was and where it came from, we need to figure out how it was used," Ayaka says.

"How it was used…" Keigo muses, "It was used to stab the victims in the neck and eyes…"

"Why the eyes?" Miki asks, "If you're trying to kill someone, the eyes ain't a great place to start."

"The killer didn't start with the eyes," Sakuya says, "That's where they finished. I suspect it was a calling card of sorts. That's why they left the screwdrivers behind."

"You might be right," Nami says, "They certainly were not left behind because of being stuck."

"What do you mean by calling card?" Yui asks.

"I mean we are dealing with a serial killer," Sakuya says darkly.

"A serial killer?" Yui cries out.

"Nami did say it looked like a professional strike," Shiki says.

"The cruel and unusual state of the cadavers would suggest the whims of serial homicide," Hakuro says, "Is anyone knowledgeable on any such psychopaths?"

"The only serial killer, who is still at large, that I have heard of is Genocide Jack and I don't recall any of those cases being reported with details like this," Yuuhei says.

"Nami, you're a mortician, have you ever seen a body killed in a similar way before?" Keigo asks.

Nami stays silent and seems to stare off into the distance.

"Do you know anything or not?" Miki asks impatiently.

"I could not say," Nami says, "I may have encountered such a thing before, but I have since forgotten. In my line of work, forgetting is the key to coping."

Now it is everyone else's turn to stay silent. That is quite the revelation. Working with dead bodies all the time does affect her and she has to cope by forgetting them. I guess that's why she was affected by what Hanbei said about clinging onto cherished memories. She's so used to forgetting that it's hard for her to remember the things she wants to.

"Anyway…" Keigo says awkwardly, trying to shift the direction of the conversation, "Thinking about how the screwdrivers were used. They were both used the same way. To stab the victim in the left hand side of their neck."

"They were both stabbed on the same side of the neck," Yuuhei says, "I think that can tell us something about the killer. Their preferred hand. If they attacked from the front, then it would be a safe assumption that the killer is right handed. While if they attacked from behind, then they're likely left handed."

"That seems like a sound theory," Keigo says, "And I think we can narrow it down further. Hanbei had to have been attacked from the front. The luggage rack would have been in the way if the killer tried to get behind him. As for Koji… The other wound he sustained."

"It would be difficult to wrap an arm around him and stab him at such an angle," Nami says, "It is also on his left."

"So, the killer is right handed?" Akari asks.

"Ok, who's right handed, then?" Yui asks.

"I fear it may not be so simple, Miss Yukihira," Ayaka says, "Now that we have established that we are looking for someone who is right handed, the killer may try to conceal that."

"What's with that other wound, anyway?" Miki asks.

"Huh?" Keigo asks, "What do you mean?"

"She had to remove his armour to find it," Miki says, pointing at Nami, "How'd he get stabbed through it?"

"Well, as I said, it was not attached properly and there was no trace of blood," Nami says, bringing up the relevant information on our screens, "I would suspect that he wasn't wearing that part when he was stabbed."

"So, the killer probably put it back there to cover it up," Keigo says, "It would also explain why it wasn't attached properly as the killer likely didn't know how to do it."

"I guess the killer did that to hide the wound," Ayato says, "We only found it because the Monokuma File mentioned it. If the killer didn't want us to find it, then it's probably very important!"

"So, why wasn't he wearing his armour?" Shiki asks.

"I think he was wearing it, just not that part," Keigo says.

"That is correct, the rest of it was secured in place," Nami says.

"Maybe he went to the toilet?" Yui suggests.

"You've miscalculated!" Sakuya shouts across the courtroom. What was that about?

"What?" Yui cries out.

"Sorry," Sakuya says with a smile, "Koji would not need the toilet again until half past six."

"You calculated when he would need the toilet… again?" Keigo asks. He sounds horrified. What is with Sakuya? I can understand doing it to prove her numerology, but to do it again…?

"No," Sakuya says, smiling some more. This is no time for messing around with us. "I already considered the possibility of Koji using the toilet and getting stabbed then. I had Ayato unlock the boys' bathroom so we could check."

"Yeah, there was no blood or anything in there," Ayato says, "The killer could've cleaned up or something, but then we'd never be able to find out."

"Also, if you consider the size of the toilets, it's impossible for someone to hide in there and strike from below," Sakuya says, "And then you would have to consider moving the body, it would all be such a mess."

"I guess…" Keigo says awkwardly.

"Anyway, I found the real reason that Koji's crotch area was exposed," Sakuya says. Her grin is wider than ever at this point. Like Monokuma, she is enjoying this far too much. "Sex."

There are a few coughs and awkward noises in the room. Sakuya proceeds to present her Truth Bullet. What appears on my screen is a picture of a bright pink thong. The panties are extremely revealing, being little more than string. There are more unusual sounds of discomfort and many of the boys in the group are averting their gazes and blushing. Ayato looks quite curious about the image. Typical.

"I found this delightful pair of underwear underneath a table," Sakuya says, "In fact, it was just across the aisle from a rather specific table."

"Wait, do you mean…?" I begin and quickly find the table with blood on it that Ayato pointed out. I press the button for sharing a Truth Bullet and there is a collective sense of relief as the thong vanishes.

"That's the one," Sakuya says.

"What was… that underwear… doing under a table opposite a table with blood on it?" Keigo asks.

"I told you," Sakuya says, "Sex. And the person Koji was having sex with… stabbed him."

"That's impossible!" Yuuhei declares, "There is no way the Ultimate Knight would abandon his duties for such an obscene act!"

"I may have evidence to support her theory," Nami says.

This is getting rather surreal. We're trying to solve a murder and the topic of discussion is currently sex.

"You… do?" Yuuhei asks. He blinks a few times as he looks at the mortician.

"While I was examining his body, I came across fluids in Koji's underwear that may back up the theory of intercourse," Nami says.

"You checked in his pants?" Miki asks. I can't tell if she's horrified or aroused. Maybe both.

"So, you're saying that whoever owns the pink thong is the killer?" Ayato asks.

Sakuya nods.

"Why would anyone wear something so revealing?" Chouko asks, "It's sickening. To expose yourself like that."

"There's only one way to find out," Ayato says, "Ladies… and Akari… take off your clothes."

"What!?" Shiki cries out, "No way!"

"Yeah, you pervert!" Miki snaps.

"I just want you all to prove that none of you are wearing those pants," he says, "I believe that you're all innocent."

"You… what?" Miki asks.

"I believe you're all high class ladies who would never commit such an act," Ayato says. He's flirting with us when our lives are on the line.

"I think we're losing sight of what we're discussing here," Keigo says, trying to regain control of the situation.

"If the culprit did possess such undergarments, then they must be currently wearing them," Hakuro says.

"No, I'm not exposing myself to the likes of you," Miki says.

"Even if it provided irrefutable evidence that you are innocent?" Hakuro asks.

"Yeah, we're not going to show our underwear," I say, "You'll have to find some more evidence."

"It is a simple fact, someone in this so-called courtroom is wearing those undergarments. We all possess just a single selection of clothes," Hakuro says.

"We do?" Shiki asks, "I thought that was just me…"

"Monokuma granted me access to the abodes of the deceased," Hakuro says, "Their wardrobe options matched mine. Duplicates of a single outfit."

I look around the room. Sure enough, everyone is wearing the same thing as yesterday. Even Akari. The Ultimate Cosplayer doesn't have anything but his schoolgirl outfit to wear, apparently.

"That changes nothing," Miki snorts, "You're not seeing my pants."

"If Koji was… getting off with a girl, that could explain why he didn't defend himself with his sword," Keigo says and presents us with a picture of Koji's sword propped up on a seat.

"So, you are suggesting that Koji disarmed himself?" Yuuhei asks, "He was a vigilant man, how do you propose the killer concealed two screwdrivers?"

"Pockets?" Yui says.

"Who here has pockets that long? They were large screwdrivers," Yuuhei counters.

Lots of people have pockets. Especially Shiki. Her fishing jacket is covered in them. Except I think most of them are filled with bait and hooks. The smell really hasn't bothered me as much as I would have thought. I try to visualise the screwdrivers in people's pockets. The end would stick out of most of them. Or be very visible, at least.

"What about a back pocket?" Akari says, "Koji wouldn't have been able to see behind their back."

"Take another look at the blood splatter on the table," Yuuhei says and brings up the image again, "It is similar to the screwdriver handles as it cuts off abruptly. Something was blocking the path of the blood."

I hadn't noticed that before. One side of the bloodstain has a relatively straight edge while the rest of it is completely random.

"Koji was on top," Sakuya says. She's still enjoying this. "With their back to the table, it would have been difficult to get something from a back pocket. Not to mention that Koji might have seen the killer reach behind their back. Unless, of course, he was locked in a passionate kiss."

"Perhaps we should leave the issue of where the screwdrivers were for now," Ayaka says.

"Yeah, let's try and finish working out how Koji was killed," Keigo says, "So far, we have him making love with someone who has pink underwear. That person then stabs him in the pelvis. What happens next?"

"I would guess he staggers away in pain only for the killer to go for the neck," Yuuhei says.

"That's a reasonable assumption to make," Keigo says.

"Could that explain the trail of blood you found?" Shiki asks.

"Trail of blood?" Ayaka enquires.

Shiki shares the relevant Truth Bullet. People examine the trail of blood droplets for a moment before Keigo interrupts. "No, the trail goes well beyond the table where we assume Koji was first stabbed," he says, "We need to figure out what that trail is too, though."

"Footprints?" Yui suggests. She's trying to help as she said she wanted to during the investigation, but most of her ideas have been shot down and I don't think this will be any different.

"For a mouse, maybe," Miki says, "…we don't have a mouse problem, do we?"

"Nope!" Monokuma chimes in. He's been so quiet throughout the trial, watching us try to put this all together. "I can't stand mice! I wouldn't let this place get infested with those monsters!"

Good to know that Monokuma doesn't like mice. Let's get Yui to make countless mice from paper and use them to force Monokuma into releasing us… This is just distracting us from the issue at hand.

"If the killer was all about killing Koji, why did Hanbei die too?" Shiki asks. We have focused so much on Koji's death, that Hanbei has largely been overlooked.

"He was a witness, the killer simply needed to dispose of him," Nami says.

"The killer probably planned to kill Hanbei too. Otherwise, they might not have brought two screwdrivers," Yuuhei says, "and they could have used the one they already had instead of going to get a second."

"You mentioned his bandages getting rubbed," I say to Nami, "I guess the noise from Koji being attacked woke him up and he tried to struggle free."

"This isn't helping," Keigo groans. He's getting annoyed. "This isn't getting us closer to finding out who the killer is. I thought if we could figure out how it happened, we could figure out who did it."

"I… have a theory," Ayato says cautiously. He continues to stare at his screen for a moment before looking up at me. "Izumi, could I borrow one of your boots?"

Why is he suddenly asking to see one of my boots? Where has this come from? It's such an odd request.

"Huh? Why?" I ask.

"I want to see something," he says, "If you're innocent, you shouldn't have any problems showing it to me."

That is a powerful argument. If I refuse, suspicion will instantly fall on me. I pause for a moment and then reach down to unzip one of my knee-high boots. I slip my foot out and pick it up. "I suppose, since it's not asking to see my underwear," I say as I pass it along.

Ayaka passes the boot to Ayato and he immediately begins inspecting it from all angles. Everyone remains quiet as Ayato examines my boot. He checks the screen in front of him again and then looks back to the boot. It takes a while for me to realise what he's actually doing. When I do, I start to worry. How did I not realise that before? Then, he looks up from the boot to the rest of the group.

"I think that settles it," he says, "One more thing. Akari, as you're closest, could you please place two fingers down the side of Izumi's other boot?"

What is he doing? Akari looks confused, but complies. He crouches down next to me and slips two fingers into the space between my leg and my boot. They fit. I quickly try to kick Akari away and knock him over. Ayato nods.

"What's going on?" Keigo yells.

"I'll let you figure it out," Ayato says. Suddenly, he tosses my boot across the carriage. Keigo scrambles to catch it before the heel strikes his face. Keigo looks at the underside of the shoe in confusion.

"What is this?" he asks.

I am starting to panic. I don't want to let it show, but I just kicked Akari. People are looking at me. Ayaka helps Akari back to his feet, giving me a distasteful glare as she does so. Keigo, meanwhile, is still holding my boot. Suddenly, he looks down to his screen. He looks back to the boot and then back to the screen. He's figuring it out too. Shit. Keigo does a quick scan around the room with his eyes before settling his gaze on me. I can see a determination and anger in his eyes as he stretches an arm out to point at me and shouts.

"The killer is… Izumi Mizushima!"


	13. Chapter 1-12

**Part 1:**

 **Chapter 12:**

"The killer is… Izumi Mizushima!"

I stumble back. My heart is racing. I shouldn't have given Ayato my boot. He's ruined everything. I don't want to die!

"What? No!" I cry out.

"You handed us the final piece of evidence we need," Keigo says.

"I'm not following, why'd she do it?" Miki asks.

"Yui was right. The trail of blood actually is footprints. If you look closely, they're not round drops of blood. They have a specific shape. The same shape as the heel on Izumi's boots," Keigo explains.

"Someone else could be wearing heels," I say desperately.

"No one is," Keigo says, "and Hakuro already covered that we have no other clothes. The same goes for footwear."

I frantically look around the room. I check the feet of all the girls. All of their shoes are flat with large heels. Dammit. I'm cornered. I have to keep fighting this though. I can't give up. I have to get out of here.

"What about the screwdrivers? Where could I have hidden those?" I ask. For emphasis, I stick my hands into my only pockets, the ones in my jacket, and pull them inside out. "I have nowhere to put them."

"Ayato also considered that," Yuuhei says. Ayato is looking away from me with his eyes closed and says nothing. "That's what he had Akari check. If his fingers fit down your boots, then so would the screwdrivers. Only you and Nami have boots that are long enough to hide them."

"You can't prove that I actually did it though!" I scream.

"I think your behaviour makes it pretty obvious," Keigo says, "But if you want more, what about that scratch on your leg?"

I freeze for a moment. What scratch? I slowly look down and see a faint scratch running up the side of my leg. It would normally be covered up by my boot. It must have happened when I was pulling a screwdriver out. I grit my teeth. I'm running out of responses and I'm only being backed further into a corner.

"I know I was against it… but your last chance of proving your innocence is the underwear you've got on," Shiki says. It's paining her to say it. Just like when she pinned me down. She doesn't want to be doing this. But she knows it's the right thing to do.

The underwear once again. I can't do it. I can't prove them wrong. They've figured me out. My hope of getting out of here is gone. The despair I feel. It is horrible. It hurts. But it is so good. I'm almost glad that I've been found out so I can feel this.

"It's pink…" I sigh.

There is a chorus of gasps around the room as I finally admit it. I look down. I can't face them. I can hear Monokuma snickering away in the background. It's over. I've lost.

"Alright," Keigo says, "Let's go over everything one more time so we all know how this played out."

He's so calm about this. Calm, but determined. He closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, he's ready to seal my fate.

"Last night, after Monokuma presented us all with a motive, the killer set about plotting to kill Hanbei. And Koji, who was still standing guard. With Koji standing between the killer and the kitchen, which was locked anyway, the killer was unable to get a knife. Instead, they remembered a toolkit that Ayato and Axel had found. The killer had talked to both of them while they were searching the luggage car, so probably had a pretty good idea of where to look. From the toolkit, the killer took two screwdrivers. They were able to conceal the screwdrivers quite easily inside the knee-high boots that they were wearing.

"The killer then made their way to Coach C where Koji and Hanbei were. Koji had expressed a keen interest in the killer, always jumping to be by their side. He also considered the killer to be a 'fair maiden'. It appeared Koji had a rather old fashioned view on gender roles. The killer had probably figured this out and used it to their advantage. They were able to seduce Koji and get him to abandon the weapon that could have saved him. Koji then removed part of his own armour. He also removed the killer's underwear, a bright pink thong, which the killer never retrieved. Likely because they couldn't find it discarded under a table.

"As the situation progressed, the killer likely used the ruse of removing their boots to reach for their concealed weapon. The killer then stabbed Koji. Wounded, he was forced to step away from the killer. The killer then used this chance to pounce on Koji and drive the screwdriver into his neck. Killing him.

"Koji likely cried for help. This woke up his prisoner, Hanbei, who saw the killer and struggled against his handcuffs in an attempt to escape. The killer had prepared for this eventuality and used a second screwdriver hidden in their boots to kill Hanbei in an identical manner. For whatever reason, the killer then stabbed the eyes of both victims, leaving the screwdrivers lodged in each victim's eye socket.

"In an attempt to hide an important clue, the killer put the armour that Koji had removed back on his body, but didn't know how to attach it properly. At this time, the killer stepped in some of Koji's blood with their left foot. Only their heel actually got blood on it though. Because the killer was wearing high heels, it left a unique trail behind. A trail that no one else could replicate. This means only one person could possibly have done it. And that person is Izumi Mizushima!"

I remain silent. That's more or less how it played out. Koji was actually the one who instigated the romance. He saw it as a payment for his protection. It doesn't change anything though. There's nothing more I can do.

"It sounds like you've reached a verdict," Monokuma says, "Now it's time for you to cast your votes for who you think the killer is!"

The screen changes again. It is asking me to vote for the blackened. It's futile to resist it. I select myself and then press the button to vote. It won't make a difference. Everyone else is going to vote for me. I might as well finish it off.

The silence weighs heavy as everybody casts their votes. There are so many looks of regret and dismay. It hurts them to condemn me to death. Their despair is a sweet reprieve to me. When it seems that everyone has voted, the image on the screen turns into a slot machine. Pictures of all our faces scroll by until each reel slows and stops on my face. I look at the picture. Sweet, innocent, little Izumi. What happened to you?

There are flashing lights and a fanfare plays in the background. Monokuma waves his arms in the air with glee. "Well, it looks like you guys got it right!" he declares, "The one who killed those two guys was indeed Izumi Mizushima!"

"Yeah, I did it," I confess, "I killed Lancelot and Hanbei."

"Why?" Akari asks.

"So many reasons," I say. My speech is slow. My voice is low and downtrodden. "So much despair. It was overwhelming. It was wonderful. I couldn't help myself."

Everything that happened in the past twenty four hours drove me to it. Monokuma actually had so little influence over me. The situation alone was enough to break me. Monokuma just pushed me in the right direction and eventually over the edge into the deepest regions of despair, from which there is no escape. I thank him for it. I thank him for this wonderful feeling of hopelessness. When I killed Koji and Hanbei, I didn't even know that failure would result in death. It was such a wonderful surprise because now that I have been found out, all hope is lost. All there is left is my inevitable death. That feeling is so beautifully painful.

"Hanbei was the perfect target. He tried to kill me. Oh, the despair I felt then… I just had to repay him," I say wistfully.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Miki shouts.

"Can't you feel it too?" I ask, "That complete loss of hope. Isn't it wonderful?"

"No…" Ayato groans, "It's horrible! How can you enjoy this?"

"Maybe I'm just so used to it," I say.

"Enough!" Keigo shouts, "Tell me why! What pushed you over the edge? What was your motive? You said it was impossible. You lied to us!"

"It is impossible, but I couldn't pass up the chance, it's too important to me," I say.

"What could be so important?" Keigo asks. He is seething. His knuckles have turned white as he grips my boot in one hand and the podium with the other. "What could possibly be so important that you take away the most precious gift in the world from two people!?"

"My childhood… My mother… My life…"

As I list off the things I was fighting for, the courtroom is stunned into silence. Monokuma is on the edge of his seat. He is waiting for my outpouring of despair.

"My title… the Ultimate Memory… is undeserved," I begin to explain, "I don't remember everything. In fact, I don't remember most of my life. I used to be so forgetful. I have forgotten everything about the first twelve years of my life. My entire childhood. I don't remember any of it. I don't remember what made me the person I am today. I don't know who I am supposed to be. My life has no meaning because I forgot all about it."

It takes a while for anyone to say anything. "You are Izumi Mizushima," Yui says.

"That's just a name," I spit back, "It's just a name given to me by a woman I don't even know. My mother is gone. I don't know where. I assume she's dead. I never knew her because I don't remember the time when she was there."

"Puhuhuhu," Monokuma laughs, "That's right, Izumi killed those guys so she could remember her childhood. But the truth is, she never really forgot!"

I want to respond, but my words catch in my throat. What is he talking about? How could I not have forgotten? I don't remember a thing. How can he say something like this to me? Was he never going to do anything if I had graduated? There's a feeling of despair here. But I can't embrace it yet. I need to know what he means.

"What are on about?" Keigo asks.

"Izumi's always had an amazing memory, right from the day she was born," Monokuma says, "The only reason she doesn't remember her childhood is because it was so horrible and traumatic that she repressed it and locked it away forever!"

What is Monokuma talking about? He's saying that I repressed my entire childhood. How could I even do that?

"You don't know?" Monokuma asks, looking at me, "The part of the case you guys couldn't figure out proves it!"

The screens on our podiums change again. There's a photo of what looks like a murder scene. The victim's throat has been cut open and his eyes have been stabbed out. The knife is left wedged in one of the eye sockets. Another photo appears. A different victim, the same setup. A third picture appears. It's the same cut throat and stabbed out eyes. I don't understand it. Who are these people? I don't recognise them. But they were killed in the same way I killed Koji and Hanbei… I don't even know why I did what I did to them.

And then, something clicks. They are familiar. It's a blur, yes, but there's something. Perhaps with a bit more focus, I could find these images in my memory…

"What is this?" Shiki asks, trembling.

"You know that mother you were so keen to remember?" Monokuma asks me, "These are her lasting present to you. The victims of the notorious serial killer, Kotori Mizushima!"

No. This can't be serious. My mother was… a serial killer? There's no way! And yet, something inside me accepts it.

"Puhuhu, like mother like daughter," Monokuma says, "and now they get to share the same fate. It's time for Izumi to receive her punishment!"

Did I really do what I did because that was what my mother did? Did I really repress my entire childhood because I was haunted by it? It seems like the only explanation, but I don't want to believe it. I've finally been told the truth and I don't like it. Monokuma knew this all along. And now my time is running out. I have no time to salvage anything. I want to beg for my life. Nothing I say can change what will happen. I look around at my classmates desperately. Most of them try to avoid my gaze. Others stare at me blankly. No one is going to stick up for me. No one is going to try and save me. They're all going to sit back and watch as I get executed. Everything is so hopeless. This is the end.

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Izumi Mizushima, the Ultimate Memory!" Monokuma declares, "Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!"

Punishment… time… This really is the end. There is no hope left. Only despair. Glorious despair. I can feel the hopelessness washing over me like a giant wave. There is nothing more for me to do but to let myself be swept away in it. The joy at my own suffering brings a smile to my face. A chuckle escapes my mouth. Soon it erupts into laughter. There is no punishment. Only the reward of despair.

Monokuma slams a gavel on a big red button that rises up in front of his throne and music begins to play. The screen on the podium changes yet again. I don't care what it shows. I only care about the pleasure of my own demise. The floor begins to move as the oval rotates. Eventually, I am stood with my back to Monokuma's throne.

Something clamps around my neck and yanks me backwards. I am winded by the sudden movement. My neck is in agony. I'm struggling to breathe. My entire body is getting battered as I am dragged backwards. I don't know where I'm going. I don't care. All I know is that I'm going to die.

The sudden movement comes to an end and I find myself in an entirely new place. I don't think I'm on the train anymore. I am in a school playground. All around me are countless small versions of Monokuma wearing generic school uniforms. They are running around and playing games. It's like… It's like the childhood I don't remember. Only with more Monokuma.

Two Monokumas run up to me with a rope. They stand either side of me and start swinging the rope over me. I don't understand it. I am compelled to jump. As the rope is about to come round and hit my legs, I jump. The rope continues swinging and comes full circle. I jump again. The rope keeps going. I keep jumping. The tempo increases and it starts to get difficult to keep up. But I keep jumping. I don't know why.

All around me is the sound of children cheering. I don't understand it.

Then, the rope catches me. It was too fast. The Monokumas holding the rope pounce. With impossible speed, they circle me, tying me up with the rope. I fall to the ground, trapped in the rope. I look up to see countless Monokumas standing over me, brandishing knives. Time seems to slow for a moment as I stare at them. The horror finally sinking in. For one last time, Monokuma had given me hope. Hope of reliving the childhood I don't remember. Only for it to be taken away. And with the removal of hope comes despair.

Splitting pain surges through my body. Every inch of me is in agony. I try to scream. I can't hear it though. All of my senses are focused on one thing. Pain.

In those final moments, my mind becomes clear. I remember everything. My entire life, from birth to death, it's all there. Absolutely everything. I thought I had forgot it. Or that I never knew it. But it's there. So clear. So vivid. So despairing. So wonderful. This is the end. I can take one final breath before I face the final, ultimate despair. With that final breath, I choose to give my final words some meaning.

"Thank you, Mistress Junko."

I see one final thing. Monokuma as he flicks my chin up with his paw. He's holding a knife. In an instant, he swings it down towards my neck. And then it all ends.

 **Author's Notes: Oops! Looks like the protagonist died! Oh well, there's 13 more characters, someone else can step up to the role.**


	14. Chapter 2-1

**Author's Notes: Huh? What do you mean this chapter is 19 months late? You're crazy! You make Koji look like a functioning member of society, I tell you! ...Yeah, sorry. I got... distracted. And the shift in point of view was a more difficult transition to make than I expected so the whole thing kinda slowed to a stop. But it's fine now. Probably. I'm not dead, you're not dead (I hope?). Shame the same can't be said of our protagonist. Fortunately, we got a new one! Yay! Also, I have updated all the previous chapters, having gone over them and made various tweaks. Mostly minor, but there's some telling information revealed by one in the previous chapter. I assume most people will need to reread all the old stuff anyway to even remember who anyone is. I know I did. Anyway, enjoy the return to Despair.**

 **Part 2:**

 **Chapter 1:**

Keigo Ichinose stared wide-eyed at the screen in front of him. It had long since gone blank, but the final image of Izumi Mizushima's body burned into his mind. He had failed her. He had failed everyone. He had done everything he could to help Izumi. In the end, she wound up killing two people anyway. And now, she was dead too. No, it was worse than that. _He_ had condemned her to that fate by proving her guilt.

Three people were dead and all Keigo could do was blame himself. The last words he had heard Koji say were 'get some rest'. If only he had ignored those words. He could have prevented this. None of this would have happened. Everyone would still be alive.

"Keigo, it is time to go," the soft voice of Nami Karoshi said.

Keigo looked up from the blank screen. Nami was stood next to him with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Everyone else was filtering out of the courtroom carriage. Monokuma had rambled on for a bit after the execution, but Keigo had ignored it. The trial was now over and everyone was just leaving as though nothing had ever happened.

"Right, yeah," he said awkwardly as he looked at his right hand. He was still clinging to Izumi's boot. That was all that remained of her. A knee-high leather boot. The crucial item which pinpointed her as the killer.

"What will you do with it?" Nami asked, noticing what he was looking at.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess it's a memento of Izumi. Something to remember her by."

"Yes, perhaps we could find something belonging to the others to remember them by as well," Nami said.

"If we can remember them, then we will never repeat this," Keigo said with a new-found determination.

Nothing more was said as the two moved away from the podiums. Keigo followed Nami out of the courtroom, hoping that they would never have to return. He hoped the image of Izumi strung up like her victims that scarred his mind would make people think twice about Monokuma's twisted game. It made him sick to think that people would consider it, but it was hard to hide from. Izumi had already gone and committed two murders. He had put so much faith in her, but she wasn't able to have the same faith in herself. Keigo gripped the boot in his hand even harder. This was the part that he hated. He always wanted to help people through the dark times. So, whenever someone failed to make it through, he felt guilty. Like he, too, had also failed.

Keigo stopped as he walked through the First Class carriage. There was a black tray filled with plastic plant pots on a table with a lamp positioned to shine on the pots. They were filled with a soft soil. Izumi had stopped here before the Class Trial to have a look. It looked like the work of Hanbei Wakuri, the Ultimate Gardener. Hanbei might have been gone, but he had left some life behind. Keigo reached out to touch the soil with a finger. It was dry. It hadn't been watered today. Keigo knew that he would have to take on the responsibility to keep Hanbei's legacy going. This seemed like the perfect place to keep the objects for people remember their lost classmates.

Keigo carefully stood Izumi's boot on one of the chairs surrounding the table and stepped back. He bowed his head for a moment to take in a moment of reflection. He just needed to find something belonging to Koji Datsuke now. However, Nami seemed to have already had that in mind. She appeared next to Keigo holding the wooden sword that had once belonged to the Ultimate Knight.

"Here," Nami said, holding out the sword for Keigo to take.

Without a word, Keigo carefully picked up the sword and propped it up on the chair opposite Izumi's boot. It was a strange sight to behold, but, to those that understood, it held a very significant meaning.

"I think this was a wonderful idea," Nami said.

"Where did you get the sword?" Keigo asked.

"It was where we left it," Nami said, "It was the only thing left of the scene though. The bodies are gone and the blood has been cleaned."

"I see," Keigo said cautiously. It made sense that the murder scene had been cleared up. It just struck him as odd that someone else had been on the train to do it while everyone had been in the Class Trial. It was hard to imagine someone else being on board. He never really thought of Monokuma as an actual person, but there had to be someone behind everything who was controlling Monokuma. A mastermind. Someone controlling the events from the outside. At the thought of such a person, Keigo became determined to uncover the idea of that person and find out the reasons for all of this.

"Please try to not get too worked up by this," Nami said, noticing that Keigo's resolve was agitating him, "We will get out of here alive, I'm sure of it."

"You're right," Keigo said, calming slightly. Determination was one thing, but that alone would solve nothing.

Keigo made his way to the next carriage, the buffet car, in hopes of getting something to water Hanbei's plants with. What greeted him was an eerie atmosphere. Miki Hinamori and Axel Wakahisa were sat at tables munching away at some food like any other mealtime. Both with feet casually resting on chairs opposite them. And yet, the mood of the carriage was grim. The reality of the situation was truly setting in. The horror was not in the deaths of three of their classmates, but in the fact they just had to continue leading normal lives afterwards. It wasn't really a surprise that food was on the agenda. No one had got the chance to have breakfast with two corpses blocking the way. It was something Keigo would have to consider himself after he'd tended to the plants.

Inside the very small kitchen was Ayato Masahiro. He was occupying the microwave, trying to figure out how exactly it worked. He gave no glance to Keigo stepping inside and taking up the last of the space.

"Hey," Keigo said in an attempt to be polite. Ayato simply grunted in response, not taking his gaze away from the button selection that seemed to perplex the Ultimate Playboy as though they were the controls to a nuclear submarine. Keigo stopped for a moment and looked at Ayato. "Sorry, have I done something to offend you? It seems like you're not too fond of me."

Ayato sighed and straightened himself up, seemingly giving up on the microwave. He continued to avoid looking at Keigo, however. "Well, Izumi saying she only had eyes for you didn't help, but it's nothing personal," he said, "You're actually alright, I guess. You know, for a guy."

"Alright, well, thanks," Keigo said, grateful for an honest-sounding response, though a still a little curious about the meaning of it, "Do you need help with that?"

"Nah, I've got it," Ayato said as he started reading the packaging of whatever food he was trying to prepare.

Keigo left him to it. He filled a pair of plastic cups with water from the tap and headed back to First Class and the makeshift memorial. No one else was in the First Class carriage when he returned. It was perfectly understandable now that everyone knew where the door at the end of it led. He delicately poured the water over the soil of Hanbei's plants, ensuring that each pot got the same amount. He had no idea what sort of plants they were or how long it would take for them to grow, but if they were going to be stuck on the train for a while then there was a chance he might get to find out. Perhaps something blossoming on this train full of despair could inspire the hope that they all needed.

Having finished with the plants for now, Keigo made his way back towards the kitchen to find a bin for the plastic cups. As he stepped into the next carriage, there was a loud bang somewhere that made the room shake for a brief second.

"What the fuck?" Miki could be heard shouting from the other end of the carriage.

Keigo rushed forward, throwing the cups aside, only to stop at the door to the kitchen as he noticed smoke seeping out from the bottom. He grabbed the door and forced it open. Miki and Axel had got up to find out what had happened too. They quickly stepped back as a cloud of smoke wafted out of the door. As the smoke dispersed into the larger part of the carriage, a figure stumbled out of the kitchen coughing and spluttering.

"Ayato?" Keigo asked.

"Dude, seriously, what the fuck?" Miki asked.

Keigo helped prop Ayato up against a wall as he continued to cough. He didn't appear to be hurt, just shocked and messy.

"What happened?" Keigo asked.

"Is it too late to take you up on that offer of help with the microwave?" Ayato asked with a cheeky grin.

Keigo glanced into the kitchen. There was no light coming from inside. Upon closer inspection, the light on the ceiling had smashed. The door of the microwave lay dented on the floor and whatever Ayato had been trying to cook was smeared everywhere.

"Yeah…" Keigo said, "Just a little."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Monokuma shouted, appearing suddenly in the kitchen doorway, "What's going on here? Is someone vandalising school property?"

"School property?" Axel asked.

"Not intentionally…" Ayato said, finally having got his breath back.

"Look at all this mess," Monokuma said and shook his head in disappointment, "Do you really not know how to even use a microwave? Kids these days."

"There are loads of buttons and it's not clear what they all do…" Ayato said weakly.

Monokuma said nothing more and jumped into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Suddenly, a familiar electric bell chimed throughout the carriage.

"Attention passengers!" Monokuma's voice came out over the speakers, "Due to the sheer incompetence of one of your classmates, the kitchen is currently out of order and entry is strictly prohibited. Snacks and light refreshments are still available from the Buffet Car located in Coach B. Please wait for further announcements."

Ayato grinned sheepishly as the other three in the carriage looked at him.

"It's alright, could have happened to anyone," Keigo said. Miki and Axel's glares were much less reassuring.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Monokuma said as the speakers flared back to life suddenly, "Since you guys did such a good job in your first Class Trial, I left you a little surprise in Coach G. You should all check it out!"

"Can we trust him?" Keigo asked.

"Of course not," Miki said as she turned to go back to the food she'd left on the table.

"Why not? Not got much else to do around here anyway," Axel said, "You know, since someone decided to blow the kitchen up."

Ayato didn't take too kindly to Axel's words. He glared at the Ultimate Liar for a moment before standing up properly. Ayato and Axel's eyes met square on as the two stood face to face.

"What? You think you're so much better than me, do you?" Ayato asked, almost spitting his words at Axel.

"Well, yeah," Axel said with a shrug.

"Well, you're wrong! You're filth, talentless filth!" Ayato shouted, "You do nothing but spout shit."

"And you're just a certified pervert," Axel shouted back, pushing Ayato in the chest. Ayato smacked against the wall behind him.

"Stop it, both of you," Keigo shouted as he moved in to grab Ayato and stop him from retaliating. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything. Three people have already died…"

Keigo trailed off, quickly coming to terms with just what he had said. He didn't like the idea of having to remind people. It shouldn't have needed to come to that. People should have realised the consequences by themselves.

"Whatever, boss," Axel said and turned to leave.

Ayato tried to follow, but Keigo put an arm around him to stop him in his tracks. Ayato swatted the arm out of his way. "Don't touch me," he said.

"Wait!" Keigo called and held a hand out after the two. Axel was long gone and Ayato paid no attention. Miki, who was sat back at her table finishing off her food, simply rolled her eyes.

Keigo sighed. He just wanted to help. He wanted everyone to get off the train safely and to be able to cope until then. He understood it was difficult, everything seemed to be designed to encourage people to play along with Monokuma's game, but no one was doing anything to make it easier. Reluctantly, Keigo trudged off in the direction of Coach G. As he had reasoned the previous day, they needed to know exactly what they were up against. He needed to know what Monokuma's 'surprise' was.

The next carriage was empty, eerily so. Especially after what had been there just a few hours earlier. It seemed that some people must have gone to investigate Monokuma's announcement, but he couldn't help wonder just how many people were hiding out in their rooms. He definitely sympathised with that, it had been a rough start to the day. He wasn't going to hide though. He was Keigo Ichinose, the Ultimate Vlogger. He wasn't about to let his head drop, as downtrodden as he felt. If he stayed positive then there was a chance he could inspire other people to be positive too.

As Keigo walked past the closed bedroom doors in the dimly lit corridor of the sleeping car, something caught his eye. A name scrolling past on the display above the electronic lock of a room. Izumi Mizushima. She was dead, but her room was still there. Just like the boot that was now resting on a seat in First Class. Keigo was curious. Was there anything he could learn from her room? Were there any clues as to why he failed her? Could Izumi's collapse into despair provide answers on how to prevent anyone else sharing in her fate?

Keigo cautiously reached out for the door handle. He had no idea if the room was locked or not. He was hesitant. A debate raged on inside him. Curiosity against respect for the deceased. His hand wrapped around the door handle and the door instantly responded, sliding open ever so slightly. Izumi had left it unlocked when she left. Keigo slid the door open fully and looked inside. The room was small and unspectacular. It looked almost exactly like his own room. There was a towel and a washbag left on the bed, ready to go to the bathroom. Then, Keigo noticed what was on the floor. Izumi's clothes. He bent down to get a better look. Carefully, he picked up her white blouse. Deep red blood stained it. The blood was splattered over it in multiple places. The sight of it made the whole thing even more real for Keigo. He had put the evidence together and reached the conclusion that Izumi had been the killer thanks to Ayato's help. He had stood and listened as Izumi had confessed to her crimes. Those had just felt like horrible nightmares. Seeing the hard evidence and irrefutable proof before his very eyes lifted that illusion of a nightmare and made everything that much more horrifying.

Keigo dropped the blouse on the floor and stood up. He couldn't take his eyes away from the clothes crumpled up on the floor. There was a bright pink bra sticking out of the pile. It matched the thong that had been the final nail in the coffin to draw out a confession from Izumi. She really did do it. That was all he could think of. But why? What made her do it?

Keigo finally drew his gaze away from the floor. It promptly fell onto the bedside table. Sat on the table was a white envelope. He recognised it. There was a similar one stuffed into the bottom of the drawer in his room. It was the motive that Monokuma had given them. A motive to kill. One that had successfully driven Izumi over the edge.

Keigo picked up the envelope and slid out the piece of paper inside. It bothered him, just holding the sheet of paper. Paper was such a simple thing, but it turned out that it could be so much more. Yui Yukihira used paper. What she did with it was create beautiful works of art. She twisted the paper into something wonderful, something that people never realised it could be but was always capable of being. Keigo believed that people could be like that too. That was one of the foundations he had built his talent on. He wanted his actions to do to people what Yui's hands did to paper. To guide them to their full potential.

Monokuma, meanwhile, had used the paper for evil.

 _"If Izumi Mizushima can graduate from the train journey of mutual killing, she will be rewarded with her childhood memories."_

A promise. A promise that targeted a person's heart, luring them in. A promise with conditions that would destroy the very heart it was trying to satisfy. It was like blackmail, but worse. A single sentence carved from pure evil. How could Izumi have ignored it? How could she have resisted the allure of her life finally holding some meaning? Izumi may have killed Koji and Hanbei, but she was a victim as well. The real monster was Monokuma. Or rather, the Mastermind behind this twisted game.


	15. Chapter 2-2

**Part 2:**

 **Chapter 2:**

Keigo finally made his way into Coach G. He wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting to find there, but what he saw certainly didn't meet his expectations. It looked normal. Boxes, crates and suitcases lined the walls and towered towards the ceiling. It was as cluttered as ever and there was only one person present in the carriage. Sakuya Umezawa was investigating a pile of boxes. Her search appeared to have been a long and, thus far, fruitless one judging by her reluctant sigh as Keigo approached her.

"Are you looking for Monokuma's surprise?" he asked, "Is it really buried somewhere in here?"

"Oh my, no," Sakuya says, turning to face Keigo, "Monokuma's gift was rather dull. What I'm looking for is the box Koji found those delightful handcuffs in yesterday."

"Wasn't that a box to do with…?" Koji began awkwardly.

"You have your interests and I have mine," Sakuya said with a smile. She then turned back to the boxes and opened up the next one.

"Right, I won't bother you then, but can I ask what Monokuma's surprise was?" Keigo asked.

"He unlocked the next carriage," Sakuya said with minimal interest present in her voice.

"Thank you," Keigo said, leaving Sakuya to her search.

Sure enough, the button next to the door at the end of the carriage was now lit up. Keigo pressed it and the door hissed open. Coach H existed and they now had access to it. It struck Keigo as odd that Monokuma would freely open it up like that. Why was Monokuma helping them? He had done the same during the investigation. Without Monokuma's help, it was unlikely that anyone would have thought to look for Koji's second wound. Keigo stepped forward into the new carriage and felt it suddenly became clear. Monokuma wanted the bulk of the class to survive so that there were more opportunities for them to fall into despair. That was what this was all about.

Coach H was a gym. An entire carriage dedicated to keeping the body healthy. The end where Keigo stood focused on cardio; bikes, treadmills, rowing machines, cross trainers, the lot. All of the machines looked to be tightly secured to the floor. Further along in the carriage were weights of every kind. If a muscle existed, there was probably a setup in here to strengthen it. At the far end of the carriage, Keigo found Yuuhei Kazama stood on a simple blue mat. Yuuhei's feet were apart, one behind the other and firmly pressed against the ground. Keigo watched as Yuuhei cycled through a graceful motion. The motion resembled raising a bow and pulling back on the string before releasing it. Yuuhei repeated it multiple times. At the end of one cycle, Yuuhei quickly shifted to switch the positions of his feet, mirroring how they were before. He then resumed his movements, only having switched which hand held the imaginary bow.

Keigo continued to watch, curious, more than anything, about how Yuuhei trained. After another minute of repeating the same exercise, Yuuhei stopped and took up an ordinary standing position. He then briefly bowed to Keigo.

"I am grateful for your patience while I performed my routine stretches," Yuuhei said, "Is there something you would like?"

"Not particularly, I was just investigating this new carriage and your exercises caught my eye," Keigo said.

"I suspect I will be using this carriage a fair amount," Yuuhei said, glancing at the equipment, "I don't want any of my skills to waver while we're trapped here and, with little else to do, this has presented the perfect opportunity. My bedroom doesn't have enough space to spread myself out like this."

"That's good to hear," Keigo said, "A healthy body helps keep a healthy mind. And that's something we could all do with here. I actually quite like going for a run when feeling stressed, so the treadmills are a pleasing sight."

"If you have problems with stress, then I have some teas that could help you. I could perhaps also teach you meditation?" Yuuhei asked.

"That's a very nice offer, thank you. I might have to take you up on it one day. Though, where did you get tea from?" Keigo asked.

"My own personal collection," Yuuhei said, "I was fortunate enough to discover it in the drawer in my bedroom. As strange as it might sound, finding my tea set was what has kept me going over the past day."

"No, I completely understand," Keigo said, "Very similarly, I found my video camera in my room."

"Have you done much with it since?" Yuuhei asked.

Keigo paused at that question. It was a simple enough question to answer. He was just pleasantly surprised to hear Yuuhei taking an interest in it. He expected Yuuhei to have no time for that sort of thing. Everything about him was traditional, whereas Keigo was a more modernised person. He smiled.

"Yeah, I've made a couple of video diary entries about what's going on, though still need to do one today," Keigo explained.

"Very good," Yuuhei said, "Continue to hone your talent and, when we finally leave this train, you can upload your videos to let the world know what has happened here."

"Thank you," Keigo said. It meant a lot to him to hear supportive comments. He hadn't actually been sure about recording the events on the train and had limited it to things in his room, but hearing Yuuhei talk about sharing it with the world gave him confidence in what he was doing. He could share the stories of the people no longer around to tell them.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said. The two turned to see Ayaka Goto emerging from the door to the next carriage. Keigo was even more surprised to see that another carriage had been unlocked. It seemed that was going to be his next port of call. "Would either of you be able to explain Monokuma's announcement with regards to the kitchen?" she asked, "I'd like to have an explanation should Miss Yukihira need anything from there."

"Yeah," Keigo said, "I won't say who as I don't think they want it to be too well known, but someone was trying to cook and appears to have misread the instructions. The microwave door blew off and took out the kitchen light. It's all a bit of a mess. I assume Monokuma's fixing it."

"What a shame," Ayaka said, "If they were struggling, they could have asked and I would have gladly helped. Thank you for explaining it though. Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to retrieve some paper for Miss Yukihira."

Keigo nodded and stepped aside for Ayaka to pass. He watched her walk to the other end of the carriage and thought about how dutiful she was being. She had hardly left Yui's side from what he'd seen. She was treating the girl like a princess. Keigo then noticed that Yuuhei was stood looking very thoughtful with a hand on his chin.

"That's quite the devastation from attempting to cook a simple meal. Surprisingly dangerous devices, microwaves," Yuuhei said, "I'm sure someone like Hakuro Daigo would know precisely what to do with one should we get a replacement."

Hakuro Daigo? Keigo didn't understand why Yuuhei was bringing him into the conversation. Then he realised what Yuuhei could have been implying and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you suggesting…?" Keigo began.

"Yes, I am indeed suggesting that Hakuro should pull his weight in our communal life," Yuuhei said, "The responsibility of using the microwave on behalf of everyone should be so simple it's not even an issue for someone with an ego like his."

Keigo then spotted the index finger of the hand that Yuuhei was resting his chin on. It was pointing very subtly towards one of the security cameras. Keigo immediately understood.

"That's pretty bold," Keigo said, "You saw how he acted yesterday when we tried to pool our information."

"If anyone can convince him to cook, I'm sure it would be you," Yuuhei said, "You inspire people. Try it on him."

"I'll pay him a visit after I've seen the other new carriage," Keigo said.

"Very good, now, I must resume my exercises," Yuuhei said.

Without another word, Keigo left Yuuhei to it. He had reason to hold his head high now. Real hope of an escape had presented itself. The idea of Hakuro actually cooking for other people was laughable, but there was no one who had a better chance of being able to figure out how to get a microwave to produce an explosion powerful enough to break them out. Keigo also figured that Hakuro would actually be willing to help since it benefited him as much as anyone.

Putting the thoughts of escape to the back of his mind for the time being, Keigo made his way to the next carriage. Coach I. It was the tenth coach, including where the Class Trial had been held. Just how long was this train? The first thing Keigo encountered was a pair of doors with electronic locks. He assumed by the signs indicating male and female only rooms that they were another set of bathrooms. Using his e-handbook, he unlocked the male room and opened the door. It was not a bathroom, but instead appeared to be a changing room. There was a single shower at the end of the cramped room with a bench and set of lockers along the wall between it and where Keigo stood by the door.

Backing out of the changing room, Keigo went to explore the rest of the carriage. It turned out there was only one more thing beyond the changing rooms and it was host to a particularly odd spectacle. Shiki Rei sat on the edge of a large bubbling hot tub with her jeans rolled up and feet dangling into the frothing water. In her hand was the fishing rod that she carried around everywhere with her. The line had been cast into the hot tub itself. On the far side of the hot tub, Yui Yukihira was sat submerged in the bubbles with only her head sticking out. Her usually wild hair was soaked however, suggesting it too had been under, and was flat enough to resemble the style that had been on her profile.

"What's going on here?" Keigo asked, staring at the hot tub.

"We're fishing," Yui said quietly.

"I know I won't catch anything, but it helps me relax," Shiki said. Her gaze never left where her line entered the water.

"Ayaka went to get paper so I can make some fish to catch," Yui said.

"I told you, dear, they'd fall apart if they got wet," Shiki said, seemingly trying to not upset Yui. It didn't seem to work as Yui pouted and lowered herself further into the hot tub.

"Is there another carriage beyond this one?" Keigo asked as he made his way round the tub towards the door.

"Sorry, no, it's locked," Shiki said.

"Ah, ok," Keigo said, stopping and leaning against the hot tub to watch the fishing, "Seems a bit strange to suddenly get access to these carriages, doesn't it?"

No one responded. Then Keigo realised why. Something was tugging at Shiki's line.

"Yui, dear, is that you?" Shiki asked.

"Huh?" Yui grunted as her eyes suddenly blinked open. She shook her head.

"Well, I've got a bite then," Shiki said, suddenly gripping her rod tightly. She struggled against what was pulled at her line for a moment before reeling it in and yanking her rod high into the air. Yui screamed and leapt out of the hot tub, splashing Keigo with frothy water. After recovering from that brief surprise, Keigo looked to see Monokuma dangling from the end of Shiki's fishing rod. Everything remained still and silent for a moment as the three students stared at the bear.

"Oops, look like you got me!" Monokuma said with the hook apparently caught on his upper jaw. Monokuma quickly dislodged himself and jumped back into the hot tub, making himself comfortable in a corner by one of the jets.

"What were you doing in there?" Keigo asked.

"Oh, you know me, I came to help out," Monokuma said, "You were wondering why you could suddenly come into these carriages. It's simple. You unlocked them."

"Unlocked them?" Keigo repeated.

"You got it!" Monokuma said with a thumbs up. "You guys defeated the boss of the first chapter, so unlocked the next area."

"We didn't defeat anyone!" Keigo shouted and slammed a fist on the side of the hot tub. Yui yelped and jumped away even further. "You made us sentence Izumi to death after you messed with her head and made her kill!"

"You don't play video games very often, do you?" Monokuma asked, "Of course you defeated the boss, you even personally led the party to victory. Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the main character."

"This isn't a game," Keigo said, still seething with anger.

"It's not?" Monokuma asked, placing a paw on his chin and tilting his head in confusion. Monokuma quickly returned to that usual cheerful and yet sinister demeanour of his, waving his arms about. "Anyway, do you guys know how many Monokumas it takes to change a lightbulb?"

"Three?" Yui asked cautiously.

"Close… but wrong!" Monokuma yelled, scaring Yui even more. At this point, she was backed against the wall and huddling up to herself. She was shivering from the cold, wearing just a one-piece swimsuit having come from the steaming warmth of the hot tub. "The correct answer is just one because Monokuma is just that great! Speaking of, I've got a kitchen to fix!"

With that, Monokuma vanished under the surface of the water. Keigo never understood how he appeared from and disappeared into thin air like that.

"Try not to let him get to you, dear," Shiki said as she looked down from her position on top of the hot tub.

Shiki was right. Keigo didn't need to worry about Monokuma. If he was going to fix the microwave along with the rest of the kitchen, then they weren't going to be trapped for very long. Keigo took some deep breaths to calm himself while Shiki climbed down and wrapped Yui in a towel. Ayaka soon returned and it didn't take long for Yui to become lost in her own little world as she folded paper to her heart's content.

Satisfied that the girls were all alright, Keigo left the carriage and made his way back through the train. He had an important job to do. He needed to get Hakuro in on Yuuhei's plan while still making the plan seem innocent enough to prying eyes. His best chance was to hope that Monokuma, or whoever controlled him, was too busy repairing the kitchen to be able to read into the finer details of the conversation he was about to have.

He reached the door of the bedroom belonging to Hakuro Daigo and paused. He took a deep breath to compose himself for the inevitably difficult encounter that awaited him and knocked. A moment later, the door slid open slowly. Hakuro loomed in the doorway, glaring down at Keigo. Keigo hesitated as he saw that Hakuro's room looked just like his own, lacking any adjustments for the genius' exceptional height.

"For what purpose did you disturb me?" Hakuro asked.

"I wanted to let you know about what happened to the kitchen. You heard the announcement, right?" Keigo said. Hakuro continued to glare expectantly. "Someone appears to have misread the instructions while cooking and it caused the microwave to blow up. The door came off and it managed to smash the lighting in the kitchen. Monokuma said he's going to fix it, so it should be fine soon."

"Monokuma's announcement made such a tale easily deducible," Hakuro said, "Reveal the relevance this holds to me or be gone."

"Well, I was discussing it with Yuuhei and we thought that you'd be the most qualified person to use the microwave in future if we get a new one, so thought of putting you in charge of it," Keigo said. He then quickly looked towards one of the security cameras in the ceiling in the corner of his eye, hoping that Hakuro caught on to the eye movement. "You know, so no one messes up when using it again. Maybe you could cook something up for everyone. I think a group meal would do us all some good after this morning, get everyone out of their rooms."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"It satisfies me to learn that you have realised your folly in placing faith in our other classmates. Your actions with regards to Mizushima were the gravest of errors," Hakuro said, "As such, I shall indulge your request in order to reinforce that reliance on my expertise is necessary. On a single condition, however. Can you confirm that it was Masahiro whose gross negligence brought us to this situation?"

Keigo paused for a moment. "Yes, Ayato was the one trying to use the microwave," he said reluctantly.

"Very well, we shall dine," Hakuro said, nodding knowingly, "I am to be informed about any new microwave immediately. Until then, I am not to be disturbed further as I now have to determine a recipe. Culinary arts are not a focus of my intellect, however, I suspect there are parallels to draw with Chemistry. Which is an infant's plaything as far as I'm concerned."

Keigo thanked Hakuro, only to have the door slammed shut in front of him. It didn't matter, it was mission accomplished. Hakuro would never have agreed so easily had he not caught on to what Keigo had really meant. Hakuro had played along and implied that he was going to devise a chemical for the plan. All that was left now was for Monokuma to unintentionally hand them the weapon they needed to escape.

 **Author's Notes: I'm pleasantly surprised by just how many people seem happy to have this back. Thanks guys. Might as well capitalise on the momentum I got myself with this, that's why the wait was less than a week opposed to another year. Just have to be wary about burning out again if I keep up the pace.**


	16. Chapter 2-3

**Part 2:**

 **Chapter 3:**

Keigo wandered into Coach D. He had time to kill for the rest of the afternoon. The video diary was up to date and he had grown bored of resting. He felt like raiding the luggage car to see if there was anything in there to occupy his time with, but wasn't sure about getting too settled. The chance to escape was on the horizon, so why get comfortable? There was something else to pursue first, anyway. Something had been bugging him since the end of the Class Trial. The sixteenth student. There was one. Nami had uncovered them at the start of the Class Trial, but Keigo couldn't remember that student for the life of him. It was so odd, how could he forget someone like that? A mental headcount and the layout of eight rooms in each carriage split between girls and boys had helped him determine that the final student was a girl. This hadn't helped conjure a mental image of her though.

Keigo stopped at the first door in the carriage and watched the name scroll past on the display above the lock. Chouko Natakami. That was the name of the sixteenth student. It must have been brought up in the Class Trial when they realised she existed, but it drew a blank in Keigo's memory. He wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. Carefully, he knocked on the door and waited.

"I-Izumi?" a voice asked through the door.

The door quickly slid open to reveal a short girl with shoulder-length brown hair stood in the doorway. Keigo looked down at her, taking in the sight of his mysterious classmate, while she looked up at him in confusion and blinked. The two stared at each other for a short while, neither sure what to say or do.

"Chouko Natakami?" Keigo asked.

"Yes?" she said awkwardly.

"I don't believe we've met properly. My name's Keigo Ichinose, it's nice to meet you," Keigo said and held out a hand.

Chouko simply stared at Keigo's hand.

"You don't remember me from the trial, do you?" Chouko asked.

"No, I know you were there," Keigo said defensively, "Just it wasn't really the best place for introductions."

"I don't believe you," Chouko said.

Keigo had no response to give. He slowly pulled away his handshake offer, it clearly wasn't going to be taken.

"Why did you lie?" Chouko asked.

"I didn't lie," Keigo said.

"Stop lying!" Chouko shouted suddenly, "Just because you haven't seen me, doesn't mean I haven't seen you! I heard all the things you said. You said you'd help Izumi. You said we'd all make it out of this alive! Why did Izumi have to die?"

Tears suddenly streamed down the girl's face. Keigo found himself clenching his fists at his side. Chouko's words had assaulted him.

"I did everything I could," he said, trying to hold back his emotions, "I tried to help Izumi, but Monokuma got his claws too deep into her."

"You didn't do enough!" Chouko shouted, "It should've been you who got executed, not Izumi! She was the only one who noticed me here!"

"No, Chouko, please, listen to me," Keigo said.

Chouko slammed her door shut. Keigo placed a hand on the door and moved in close to try and talk through it.

"Please, Chouko, listen," he said, "I'm going to remember you and we're all going to get out of here. I promise."

"Go away!" Chouko's cry sounded muffled through the door.

Keigo stepped back and leaned against the wall opposite Chouko's door. His head hung low. Slowly, he slumped to sit on the floor with his back against the wall. He kept staring at the door in front of him the entire time. He just wanted to get to know his classmate. The fact no one other than Izumi had been aware of her can't have been easy on her. He wanted to help, but this was what he got in response. Was Chouko right though? Was there more he could have done? He tried to go back over everything that had happened the previous day. Were there any opportunities to help that he missed?

He continued to sit there on the floor outside Chouko's room. He completely lost track of time. There was no natural light to guide him and no one passed through the corridor. He simply ran through the harrowing events that had transpired since they had woken up on this train over and over, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

Izumi's motive.

When she first read it, she had said that it was impossible. Keigo had dismissed it because of that. He had thought that she couldn't be tempted by something that wasn't possible. How wrong he was. How could she not be tempted by something she had no other means of getting? That was his mistake. He had underestimated Monokuma. This was the lesson he could take to prevent there being another murder. If Monokuma presented another motive before they could escape, Keigo had to fight it. He had to make sure that no one could be influenced by it.

But how?

Keigo reached into his breast pocket and took out the piece of paper in there. He unfolded it and read the message written on it. If he had known what it had said last night, what could he have done to stop Izumi from considering it? What could he have said to encourage her to fight through the despair? Why was he struggling so much? This was what he always did. He took pride in trying to help people through the dark times. It was always difficult. Everyone had unique problems, but he always found a way to say something that he believed could help that person. He couldn't fail again. He had to give everyone hope and bring them together, so that they could all escape together and find out who was behind this.

"Hey, Keigo?" a quiet voice interrupted Keigo's thoughts. Keigo lifted his head to see Akari Suzuki stood in the corridor looking down on him. "What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, sorry, am I in your way?" Keigo asked as he quickly scrambled to his feet. "I was just thinking about some things."

"That's a funny place to think," Akari said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Keigo said, finding himself smiling back at the cosplayer.

"What were you thinking about?" Akari asked, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it though."

Keigo hesitated and then handed Akari the piece of paper. The cosplayer took the paper and read the short but powerful message written on it. He continued to smile and then handed it back to Keigo.

"You shouldn't worry about this," Akari said, "You may not think it, but you did your best. Seeing you do your best made me want to do my best. Even if Monokuma tries this again, he won't succeed again if we all continue to do our best."

Akari was one of the people Keigo had taken notice of the most. He was always so positive, even in the group's darkest times. And that positivity seemed to be infectious. He brought a smile to the faces of everyone he interacted with.

"Hey, want to go get some food?" Akari asked suddenly, "I was so busy making my next cosplay that I forgot to eat."

"Why not?" Keigo said and folded up Izumi's motive, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Yep yep!" Akari chirped as the two set off toward the buffet car, "It's amazing what's in all those suitcases in Coach G. I managed to find pretty much everything I need to make new costumes. Even the dyes to get the right coloured cloth."

"That is quite incredible actually," Keigo said, "Sounds like there's something in there for all of us. I've not had a proper look myself yet."

Keigo thought back. Izumi had found that selection of DVDs Koji liked so much when the three of them had been exploring the train. Sakuya was looking for some questionable things that she knew were in there. Hanbei had found gardening things. Now Akari had enough to make clothes. Those weren't the sorts of things that you would expect to find on a train normally. Who had brought together all these things that were apparently perfect for everyone on board? It was just another mystery waiting to be solved when they escaped.

With still no word on the kitchen, Keigo and Akari ate sandwiches from behind the counter. Akari quickly left to return to his room, apparently hoping to put the finishing touches to whatever his latest costume was. This left Keigo by himself. The whole train was eerily quiet. Keigo didn't see another person on his walk from the buffet car to the luggage car. The lack of engine noise also unnerved Keigo. They had thought they were on a timer and that the train would eventually start moving, but after nearly two days there had been nothing.

The scale of the luggage car was as overwhelming as ever. Keigo didn't even know what he wanted from here, just something to tide him over until Yuuhei's escape plan could be put into action. Where did he even begin to look?

Halfway along the carriage, Keigo began his search, looking inside things selected at random. He found countless things that would likely be of interest to someone; a rainbow of watercolour pencils, a hand-crafted violin, several circuit boards, half a dozen rugby balls and one rather unusual case that was filled with rocks. None of these things were going to keep him occupied. There was no discernible order or categorisation to the luggage, so there was no means of narrowing down search areas.

Eventually, Keigo found something he could work with. One cardboard box was filled with books containing various puzzles and riddles. He sorted through them and picked out a selection that could keep him entertained. Keigo had found that focusing on puzzles was a good way to unwind and get away from social media. Though one of the books here reminded him more of his time on the internet. All of the puzzles in it were based on the puzzles of a video game he had once played online as part of a collaborative stream with his then opponent, the incredibly popular Let's Player Nanima Shinogami. Wasn't she supposed to have gone to Hope's Peak Academy too? Strange, she must have been in a different class to him. What had happened to her class? Were they in Hope's Peak getting normal lessons? Had they noticed that his class was missing? Someone must have realised they weren't there. Perhaps there was a search party on their way? Unless, of course, Monokuma was right and this train had something to do with Hope's Peak and there was something much bigger going on.

Everything about this situation just created more questions the more Keigo thought about it.

"Attention passengers!" Monokuma's voice rung out through the carriage, "It is now ten p.m. and it is now officially night time. The Buffet Car and First Class seating will close shortly, at which point entry will be strictly prohibited. Good night, don't let the murder bugs bite! Actually, let them. Puhuhuhuhu…"

Keigo groaned at Monokuma's persistence. That damn bear was never going to stop going on about murder. Keigo scooped up his books and headed back to his room for the night.

* * *

Keigo awoke the next morning to the sound of a bell chiming. It was Monokuma's wake up call, just like the previous day. "Attention passengers, it is now seven a.m. and night time is officially over. Wakey wakey, rise and shine! I've got some good news for you! The kitchen is back to normal and entry is now allowed once again!"

Hope. A new day and with it came the news they had been waiting for. The announcement implied the kitchen was as it was before Ayato tried to use the microwave. All Keigo had to do was confirm it and then inform Hakuro. Then, the plan could be put into action. He wasn't going to get ahead of himself and get excited though. He still needed to act as though there was no plan other than an innocent meal. Monokuma was always watching. His appearance in the hot tub yesterday had proven that much.

Keigo prepared himself for the day ahead as he would any other day. The shower was refreshing, something normal and routine in this messed up world he had wound up in. He had been interrupted before he could have a shower the previous morning by the Body Discovery Announcements. It was nice to have his routine back. After drying his hair, Keigo made his way towards the front of the train. He was met in Coach C by Yuuhei, who bowed upon seeing him.

"Good morning," Yuuhei said in his usual polite manner.

"Morning," Keigo said.

"I've already spoken to Hakuro this morning, you need not worry about a thing," Yuuhei said.

"That's good to hear. So, what time does he have in mind? I'm pretty hungry," Keigo said, keeping up the illusion despite the joy in his heart from hearing the news.

"It won't be long, I'm delivering ingredients for him to prepare in his room for our starter," Yuuhei said, "He didn't want to be disturbed, you know how he is."

Keigo looked down to a paper bag that Yuuhei was carrying. It looked full. From what he could see sticking out of the top, Keigo was very glad the intention was to blow up the end result of this concoction. He certainly didn't fancy eating a combination that involved both vinegar and orange juice.

"I'll let you get on then," Keigo said, standing aside.

Yuuhei made his way back towards the rooms and Keigo continued forwards. He still had things to do. The buffet car was busy, as was to be expected. It seemed that most people hadn't actually been told about the supposed meal. Miki was scoffing down food as fast as she could shovel it into her mouth. On the next table, Shiki and Nami sat in silence as they ate at a more reserved pace. Ayaka was dutifully stretching to the top shelf behind the counter to get something for a very expectant-looking Yui.

Keigo entered the kitchen, noticing the new microwave immediately. Meanwhile, Sakuya was stood with her head inside the fridge. Keigo squeezed past her to get to the sink, where he began filling plastic cups with water.

"Oh, good morning, I hope you're well rested today," Sakuya said as she looked over to Keigo.

"Morning," he replied, "I'm good, how about you?"

"Better now that I know you're fighting fit for another Class Trial," Sakuya said with a smile, "My calculations say we'll have another body on our hands today."

Keigo froze and dropped the cup he was filling into the sink. He looked back at Sakuya in the corner of his eye. She looked so cheerful, despite what she had said. The last time she had predicted a death, someone was caught in the act of attempting murder.

"Sakuya…" Keigo said cautiously, "Who is it?"

"That'd be telling," she replied simply.

"Tell me, so we can stop it, we stopped it last time," Keigo said.

"Just messing," Sakuya said and grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge, "Or am I?"

Before Keigo could do anything else, Sakuya turned and ran out of the kitchen. Keigo slammed a fist onto the surface next to him. What was Sakuya playing at? That wasn't something to be joking about. Had she really just done that to work him up or was she hiding something?

Keigo returned to filling cups and took the water to the First Class carriage, closing the fridge that Sakuya had left open on his way out. To his surprise, someone else was stood looking at the memorial he had put together. He didn't recognise the person, however. It was a boy with black hair wearing a yellow and black bandana tied around his head. He was wearing a dark yellow tunic and black trousers. He was also carrying a sizeable red umbrella. This didn't fit the attire of any of the other students trapped on the train.

"What do you think Izumi?" the boy asked, looking at the boot stood up on a chair. Keigo then realised that he recognised the voice. It belonged to Akari.

"I'm sure she'd be impressed, I didn't recognise you for a moment," Keigo said as he walked over to join Akari.

Akari turned to face Keigo, revealing his golden apple pin still on his chest even after the change in costume.

"I promised to cosplay as Ryoga for her," Akari said, looking back to the memorial, "I couldn't find the things for the backpack, but I did my best."

"How long did that take you?" Keigo asked as he started to water Hanbei's plants.

"I gathered everything and made a plan of how to put it all together on the first day. Then, it took me all of yesterday to make. I only finished in the early hours of this morning," Akari said, "The umbrella was the most difficult part to do, I've not made one from scratch before."

"Seriously, that is really impressive," Keigo said.

"Glad you like it," Akari said.

The two stood in silence, watching the memorial as though the plants could sprout at any moment.

"Hey, guys," Miki suddenly shouted. The two boys turned to see her stood at the end of the carriage waving. "Hakuro wants everyone to get together in Coach C for some reason. You coming?"

This was it.

"Yeah," Keigo called back to Miki, then turned to Akari, "Come on, let's go."

The three made their way back through the buffet car towards Coach C. Shiki was clearing away the leftovers of hers and Nami's breakfasts, but most people were already gathered. Keigo then remembered something from the previous day and quickly looked around. There was definitely someone missing. He pushed through the bulk of the crowd and then took off running towards the bedrooms.

"Dude, where you going?" Miki called after him.

"Forgot something, I'll be right back," Keigo shouted over his shoulder.

He had forgotten something, yes, but the important thing was that he had also remembered it. He was going to keep his promise. He ran through the deserted corridor of the next carriage and stopped at the final door. He checked the display showing the name. He had remembered it correctly. Quickly, he knocked on the door.

"Chouko, it's me," he said, "Are you in there?"

Slowly, the door slid open slightly and Chouko peered through the gap.

"What do you want?" she asked. She didn't look overly happy to see him.

"I'm keeping my promise," Keigo said, "Come with me, there's something important going on."

"What's going on?" Chouko asked.

"It's… hard to explain, but you need to come. Everyone's getting together," Keigo urged Chouko desperately. He could barely contain himself at this point.

"Well, you did remember me… this time," she said.

The door opened further and Chouko stepped out of her room. Keigo nodded with a smile and held out an arm to show the way.

Keigo returned to Coach C with Chouko in tow. When they entered the carriage, the new microwave was positioned at the far end near the doors. It was plugged into an extension cable that led towards the wall. Everyone except Akari and Yuuhei were sat down. Hakuro sat next to where the two were stood.

"What's all this?" Chouko asked.

"Ichinose, be seated anywhere between seats Twenty Four and Forty Eight," Hakuro said, noticing him enter.

Keigo nodded and took a seat closer to the rest of the class in the middle of the carriage, guiding Chouko to sit next to him. No one else appeared to have noticed her. Keigo noticed that all of the seats in question had their backs to the microwave. He assumed it was so that the chairs acted as a shield from the explosion. Just how big was it going to be though for such precautions?

"Kazama, take your position," Hakuro said. Yuuhei moved to stand in the middle of the aisle and raised his bow. He then plucked an arrow from his quiver and began eyeing up the microwave. "Suzuki, you are to position this vial within the target and program these instructions. You are then to immediately retreat to your designated seat."

Hakuro handed Akari a small glass bottle containing a murky liquid of an unidentifiable colour and a small sheet of paper.

"Yep yep!" Akari said with a nod after a quick glance at the paper.

"Everyone, once Kazama launches his projectiles, you are to remain seated until I deem it adequately safe," Hakuro said.

Everyone stayed quiet, peeking out into the aisle or over their headrests. Akari walked over to the microwave and opened the door. He carefully placed the bottle inside and shut the door. Yuuhei notched an arrow to his bowstring and waited. Akari pressed a sequence of buttons, constantly checking his instructions as he did so. Suddenly, Akari ran back down the aisle and dived into a seat.

"Fire!" Hakuro shouted.

Yuuhei released his bow and the arrow shot down the length of the carriage with incredible speed. It struck a button on the microwave and everyone ducked for cover in their seats as the microwave bleeped and roared into life.

 **Author's Notes: Boom? I do like to leave you guys hanging on cliffhangers like this. I can taste your despair already. Anyway, I just wanted to mention that the little shout out that may confuse a couple of people is to a character from the story Clinic of Despair by Gazooki. Which is admittedly better than this. Ahem... We like to consider the stories are the same universe, but it doesn't affect anything significant, just little references like that. So you don't need any prior knowledge. But you should probably read Clinic of Despair on merit anyway. Carry on as you were.**


End file.
